


25 Nights of Love Songs on December

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 61,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Emma finally made her plans to get an official date with the one and only Regina Mills. Every night, she sing out from her heart in front of Regina's house until she gets her confirmation from Regina to go out on the date with Emma Swan. Regina have no idea about Emma's affection of love on her. -SWANQUEEN-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original FanFiction. So, I moved it from FF.net to here so it's easier for me to edit the drafts over FF.net and have it completed in here. Though, everyone can read it through the completed fanfictions I wrote in the past. Enjoy it.

A/N: Welcome to this chapter. I had an idea about Emma singing out from her heart to show her feelings for Regina Mills on the first night of December to the twenty-five nights of December to get a first official date with Regina. 

Again, I love this idea so I decided to write it out. The song is Faith in Love by Reba McEntire and Rascal Flatts. Yep, I love country music. 

I announce you to Chapter 1! Enjoy the ride. 

All mistakes are mine. Disclaimer: I don’t own the songs or OUAT characters. 

Chapter 1: Faith in Love

The first night of December, Emma decided to have a nice walk with her boom box to Regina’s house. Since, Emma had her plans to sweep Regina’s feet to have a date wit her on Christmas Eve. While the plans has been underway since she first had an attraction toward the mayor. She hadn’t been feeling that way since she was hopelessly in love with her ex-boyfriend, Neal then the love got betrayal for her to get pregnant and gave her baby up for a closed adoption. 

Ten years later after Emma gave him up, Henry showed up at her door in Boston and dragged her along to Storybrooke, Maine to break Evil Queen’s curse. That night, she first met Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke and an adoptive mom to Henry. Her feelings developed some silly moments when she had a fight or bickering with a mayor. But in her thoughts were about the love with Regina Mills. She couldn’t believe that she have been feelings for her boss and a mayor of Storybrooke. She denied her feelings for few months until November before thanksgiving with her same-age parents in the apartment. 

Emma has been thinking about the Christmas present for Henry and Regina. She has been forgiving Regina for the curse and other things such as fighting over the custody of Henry and bickering from the beginning to the end. They decided to stay on the good terms such as co-parenting Henry and a living arrangements between their homes. Henry was happier to have both of his mom to get along. Emma was happier as well. She still felt loved around Henry everyday but most of the time, she see Regina come with Henry for Wednesday’s Dinner at Granny’s Diner. She still denied her attraction with Regina Mills. 

But in town, everybody knew Emma’ attraction toward Regina Mills but one problem was Regina is clueless about Emma’s feelings about her. Henry and Ruby teased Emma more but she couldn’t pull it off. So, the three of them planned something to get Regina to have a first official date with Emma. 

Emma kept scheming everything without Ruby and Henry’s help. She decided to have different songs about her feelings toward Regina. She knew that she was not very romantic with her feelings but she was going to try one of few plans on Regina. Finally, Emma told Henry and Ruby about her plans. 

First thing, Emma picked a love song, “Faith in Love” by Reba and Rascal Flatts on her first night of December and singing out in front of Regina by the front door with her boom box. Henry and Ruby approved. Emma was excited about that night. She finally showed herself out of her shyness and love attraction to Regina. She was ready to bang that night with firework. 

 

The white mansion was closer as Emma walked on the direction to the front door. The snow was everywhere on the ground and even on the roads. The wind was slowing down as long as Emma wrapped herself in a warm coat, a beanie on her head and gloves. She exhaled in the air when she saw the white mansion in front of her. She felt nervous about it but she kept walking to the front door. The lights were on in the foyer. Emma knew that Regina was up since they had a conversation on the phone line about Henry. She smiled and knocked the door. 

Regina was in her office working on the paperwork for Storybrooke’s Middle School with Education budget. She was very tired and heard a soft knock on her front door. She was confused and looked over the clock, it was 9:30pm. Regina strode to the front door and revealed Emma standing with her boom box. She arched the eyebrow and crossed her arms. 

“Hello Ms. Swan. What can I help you?” Emma was in her thoughts about her plans but she was staring at Regina in awe. 

“Hello Regina. I have to do something for you before you close that door. Please listen to me for few minutes then I will leave you alone for your evening. I promise.” Regina was taken aback by Emma’s brave talk. She nodded and waved her hand to continue. Emma took a hint by her wave to continue her plans and she was grinning. 

Emma put her boom box on the ground and pushed the play button. Regina heard a song from the boom box and looked up at Emma but it was unexpected to see Emma singing by the words from the boom box in front of her. She gasped in awe. 

We felt this coming on  
We've seen it for a while  
But there are no regrets between us  
We can leave here with a smile

We have to talk about it  
What we've always known  
The hardest part about today  
Is tonight we'll be alone, alone

Emma swallowed a lump then sang again. Regina held her tears by crying over a beautiful song Emma sang. The music was still playing as Emma sang in her beautiful voice. Regina had no clue about Emma’s affection on her. 

We were just two hearts  
Bound for different roads  
Oh, why they didn't lead us to forever  
We may never know

Oh, I will carry you with me  
I will hold on to our memories  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find  
Make you feel like giving up  
Keep holding on  
And don't lose your faith in love

Regina gasped in awe when she heard the words ‘don’t lose your faith in love’. She finally let her tears out. Her hand was on her chest. Emma kept her tears away and won’t show that she was crying while she was singing. 

Life's gonna move on  
And the pages have to turn  
We'll be stronger people now  
From the lessons that we learn

This one's gonna hurt  
It's a little deeper break  
But just know I'm praying for you  
As I watch you walk away

We were just two hearts  
Bound for different roads  
Why they didn't lead us to forever  
We may never know

Oh, I will carry you with me  
I will hold on to our memories  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find  
Make you feel like giving up  
Keep holding on  
And don't lose your faith in love

Emma closed her eyes and kept singing until she finished few verses. Regina was still crying and watched Emma. The cold air burst in the foyer and Regina stood still. 

It can hold you, it can save you  
From anything or anyone  
And heaven knows who's waiting for you  
When two hearts come undone

Oh, I will carry you with me  
I will hold on to our memories  
Don't let the dreams we didn't find  
Make you feel like giving up

Keep holding on  
And don't lose your faith  
Oh, never ever lose your faith in love  
Don't ever lose your faith

Emma finished singing and opened her eyes. She was smiling widely and put the stop button on the boom box then looked up at Regina who was still crying. They stood still as the cold air blew them on the chills. 

“Thank you for listening. Have a good evening Regina.” Emma nodded and picked her boom box then left the porch to get back to her apartment. Regina was in shock when Emma turned around and left her without any words from her. She was wondering how hell can it happen. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead then closed the door. She turned around and leaning on the door. Regina finally sat down on the cold hardwood floor against the front door. She finally let her tears out and wrapped her legs to her chest for a while. 

The night went smooth for Emma to finish her first nigh with her love song for Regina. She decided to end her night with a long and good sleep. Across the town, Regina strode to the bathroom and washed her face then looked at the mirror. 

Finally, Regina smiled in absolute beautiful and realized that she finally felt loved toward a blonde woman who decided to stay in Storybrooke longer and spending her time with Henry and her most of the time. Also, she didn’t forget that she had a fun time with Emma while they were in Granny’s Diner. It was full of love and laughter inside them for a while. 

Regina went to her bedroom and changed her clothes to pajamas. She went to sleep with a smile on her face. She thought that the night was best for her to have a nice night with a beautiful song from Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Story of Us

The second night in Emma’s apartment, Emma sat down on the stool and searched for a perfect song for Regina and Emma. Until, Henry came in from the front door and walked toward Emma in the kitchen. He looked on the list when Emma made the love songs from the internet. She turned around and smiled at him. Henry spotted the lyrics – The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. He told her that it was a perfect song and it was a combination of you and his mom. She nodded and went upstairs to get her acoustic guitar. She practiced several times. 

Mary Margaret and David came home and were shocked about the sounds from Emma’s bedroom. They couldn’t believe that their daughter’s voice to be beautiful and Henry danced around in the living room while they were watching him. Emma sang few times until she was satisfied. 

Emma stood up and walked to her wardrobe. She decided to wear a blue blouse that she borrowed from Regina that day. She chuckled. Anyway, she wore a blue blouse with black dress pants then a nice boots. Emma checked double on the mirror and exhaled for her second night with her guitar to sing out to Regina. She went downstairs with her guitar and saw her parents and son in living room. 

Henry ran to hug her and told her for good luck. Her parents were confused with the good luck phrase for her. David was questioning her and he got nothing from her. They frowned and looked at each other. Emma shrugged and waved her hand to say goodbye. She left. 

Emma looked on the street and looked up on the night sky. She laughed and strode to Regina’s mansion. The snow was falling and she kept singing same song since she practiced in her bedroom. Finally, she stood in the porch and knocked the door. 

Regina was in the kitchen preparing the dishes for her dinner. She heard a knock from the door. She looked at the clock, it was 8pm and strode to the door. She saw Emma standing with her guitar and she was confused. 

Emma smiled and played a song with her guitars. No words from both of them to speak in the greeting. Regina leaned on the door with a hand on the doorknob and she heard a beautiful voice again. The song was The Story of Us by Taylor Swift. 

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my place was the spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Emma swallowed a lump and stared at Regina. She kept strumming on the chords. Regina closed her eyes to let music be heard. The music was flowing in the air. Emma started to sing other verse.

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Regina realized that a song was part of theirs lives since they first met. She opened her eyes and staring at Emma. She thought that a blonde woman was very beautiful and attractive. She couldn’t think of anything but remembered last night with the song – Faith In Love. She didn’t recognize that song until she knew about the part of their lives in the battle for love. She smiled. Emma sang her heart out for last several verses. 

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me, yeah

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now

And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me, yeah

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
'Cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Emma finished her song and walked to Regina then kissed her cheek. She pulled back and winked. She turned around and left the porch. Regina gaped in awe when she got her cheek kiss from a blonde woman. She closed the door and smiled. Regina continued to make her dinner and ate in silence. She wondered if there are more songs every night on her porch. She was excited and couldn’t wait for tomorrow night. 

Emma arrived at her apartment and looked at Henry who was waiting for her to come home. They chatted about the second night with a song on her guitar. He was happier to hear his mom smiling widely now. He was satisfied with the choices and told her that he went to bed. They embraced for a while then went to bed together. The night was more like magical for Emma and Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Can’t Stop Loving You

In the afternoon at the station, Emma was planning to play piano but she knew she couldn’t do that in the front of Regina’s house while the snow was falling. She sighed and decided to ask Ruby for help. When the lunch break is on, Ruby came into the station and helped her out with a plan. They decided to record a video of her and piano in auditorium. Emma smiled and high-five her best friend. They went with that plan until tonight before she made a cd for Regina to deliver with the flower delivery guy. The plan was perfect. Ruby left for her work shift until 5pm. 

Emma made the calls to the owner of Storybrooke Auditorium to borrow the time slot to use the stage and piano for her plan. Finally, she got the owner’s approval. She fisted in the air until she heard the footsteps from Henry. She smiled. Her son was walking toward the office and waved his hand. 

Henry asked her about tonight’s song and she answered a song. He nodded and grinned. They chatted about school and homework. The time ticked and he said goodbye and left. She wrapped up in her office and got ready for her night to bang it with a song. She strode out and walked to the auditorium to meet an owner. 

They chatted about the placement for the piano on the stage and discussed about the lights for her show. Ruby came with her video camera and laptop. Emma gave her thanks to the owner. So, Ruby settled up the video camera to record a video of Emma. They discussed about the song and Emma practiced her piano. 

Ruby asked her about her memory to play a piano when she was a child. Emma was glad to tell her story about her experience with musical instruments. Ruby listened and smiled. Finally, Emma told her that she was ready. Ruby nodded and pushed the record button on the video camera then sat down on the floor. Emma started playing on the piano and the music was flowing in the air in the auditorium. She sang her heart out. Ruby swayed her top body and listened to a beautiful voice. The song was I can’t stop loving you by Ray Charles.

(I can't stop loving you)  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memory of the lonesome times  
(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday  
(Dreams of yesterday)  
Those happy hours that we once knew  
Tho' long ago, they still make me blue  
They say that time heals a broken heart  
But time has stood still since we've been apart

Emma smiled and kept playing. The notes were perfect and made the beautiful sound out from the piano. Ruby held her tears. Emma’s vocal chords were melodic. The video camera was still recording. 

(I can't stop loving you)  
I've made up my mind  
To live in memories of the lonesome times  
(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life in dreams of yesterday  
(Those happy hours)  
Those happy hours  
(That we once knew)  
That we once knew  
(Tho' long ago)  
Tho' long ago  
(Still make me blue)  
Still ma-a-a-ake me blue  
(They say that time)  
They say that time  
(Heals a broken heart)  
Heals a broken heart  
(But time has stood still)  
Time has stood still  
(Since we've been apart)  
Since we've been apart

Emma giggled and remembered some moments with Regina. Ruby finally stood and waited when the song was finished. Emma finished with her last verse and looked up at the video camera. She said few words and smiled. 

(I can't stop loving you)  
I said I made up my mind  
To live in memory of the lonesome times  
(Sing a song, children)  
(I can't stop wanting you)  
It's useless to say  
So I'll just live my life of dreams of yesterday  
(Of yesterday)

Ruby pushed the record button on the video camera and the video stopped recording. Emma stood up and waited for Ruby to bring a laptop. They edited the video and put her speaking video in the beginning and the end of the video. They were satisfied and put a burner DVD to burn the video. Emma smiled and looked at Ruby. They chatted about few songs that she has to finish on next few nights and the DVD was finished. Emma decided to call the flower shop to get the roses. Ruby wrapped up everything with video camera and laptop. Emma left without her. 

Emma ran to the flower shop before it closed at 7pm. She paid for the flowers and told a guy to deliver the flowers and DVD to Regina. Emma smirked and walked out to her apartment for her night with her parents and son to spend her time together.   
Across the town, Regina arrived home at 7:30pm and was exhausted from working on the paperwork. She stepped out her heels and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat for her dinner. Regina looked up at the clock. It was 7:45pm. She remembered that Emma would be here to present her another song and she was excited. Finally, the knock on the door, Regina ran to open the door and it revealed the flowers guy with the roses and CD. She was confused and received her flowers and cd. The flower guy told her to play that cd and left the porch. Regina was disappointed that Emma was not there. She closed the door and walked to the living room. She glanced over the roses and smiled. 

Regina put DVD in the DVD player. She watched the video on her TV screen and gaped in awe when Emma played on piano. Then she heard her voice again like other nights. When the video was nearly finished and Emma spoke up before the black screen. 

\- In a video – 

“Regina, this song made me thinks of you. I can’t stop loving you. You are the best to me in the whole wide world. I hope you like it.” (Winks) Emma smiled. 

Regina let her tears out and sniffed. She replayed it again until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Hope You Dance

On the fourth morning of December, Emma woke up and had an idea about her fourth song. She got dressed and ran to Granny’s Diner to see Ruby. Emma told her about her plans. Ruby grinned and made some calls to the citizens. They were excited about her plans on that day. 

Emma got her boom box from the back room in Granny’s Diner. Ruby got confirmation about getting a stage board outside on the street in front of Granny’s Diner. Emma called her dad to get the blocks on Main Street for tonight. She cannot wait until Regina showed up. The works were finished with Emma’s plans. She told the citizens to dance around her on the stage when she sings. They practiced few times until they got a break. Granny provided them to eat and drink for a break. Then they practiced until at 6pm. They scattered to their homes to get changed and went back to Granny’s Diner like normal people who are having their dinner. Emma called Henry about picking her up at the mansion and has a dinner with her at Granny’s Diner. They agreed. 

Emma was in back room to get changed. She giggled. Ruby came in and gave her microphone and informed her when Regina arrived. They smiled widely. Emma came out from the back room and sat in the booth. Ruby was back to work. The patrons were in their seats and chatting.   
Henry went straight from school to pick his mom up. He strode to the front door and knocked. Regina was in her bedroom and got ready for her night with Henry. She knew his schedule since the living arrangements were made. She heard a knock and ran downstairs to open the door. Henry waved his hand and told her to get her coat. She nodded and got her coat on then they left to Granny’s Diner. Henry smiled widely when they arrived. He spotted Emma there and left his mom standing by the front door. Ruby smiled and gave a signal to Emma. The music played out from the boom box. Regina was confused when she heard a song. Emma stood up and turned around to see Regina standing there by the front door. 

Regina was gasping when she saw her. Emma sang her heart out on the first verse. The patrons stood up and danced behind Emma. Ruby bobbed her head and watched the show. Regina looked around the patrons in the diner. Granny clapped and swayed her body. Henry chuckled. 

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
I hope you dance.... I hope you dance.

Emma moved toward Regina and the dancers kept dancing until they got out from the diner. Emma extended her hand for Regina to hold her hand. Regina smiled widely and they got out. 

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

The dancers were dancing on the street while the snow was falling. Regina gaped in awe and looked at Emma, who still kept singing her heart out. She twisted in a circle on Regina to dance and smiled. Henry, Ruby and Granny walked out and danced with other dancers. Regina was in shock when she saw Henry dancing. Emma released her hand and walked toward the dancers. Regina stood still and watched the show. 

I hope you dance.... I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance.... I hope you dance.  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.

Dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance....I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)

Emma was singing and dancing in front of Regina. The dancers kept dancing until the song finished with a bang. Regina cried and clapped. They bowed out and Emma strode toward Regina and kissed on her cheek. She pulled away and left her. The dancers were scattering to get home. Henry walked to get his mom to home. Granny and Ruby closed the diner then went home. Regina and Henry chatted on their way to home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Then

Regina woke up with her smile. Henry ran toward to see his mom in her bedroom. She squealed when her son slammed his body on her body. They cuddled for a while. She heard his voice and it made her heart flutter. 

“Did you like it from last night?” Henry looked up to see his mom smiling. Regina nodded and cuddled more. He laughed when his mom peppered the kisses on his face and told her to stop peppering. They laughed. She sighed and got up to get ready for work. Henry went back to his bedroom to get ready for school and answered on his walkie to tell Emma that his mom was ready to go out to her office. Emma told him that she would be there in at least 10 minutes. 

The plan was to surprise Regina in her office with a beautiful song, Then by Brad Paisley. Emma woke up early and prepared to sing that song before Regina arrived in her office. She grabbed the radio and ran out to town hall one hour later before Regina got up. Emma practiced her song. She knew that the flowers already delivered in Regina’s office before Emma arrived. She smiled and sat down on the couch waiting for Regina to come. She got a signal about Regina to arrive and she prepared herself to surprise her in her office. 

Regina dropped Henry off at the school with hug and kisses. He waved and ran into the school. She drove away to Town hall. She got out from her car and strode into the building and saw her secretary smiling at her. She was confused about this day and felt funny when this day was getting weird. She passed the secretary’s desk. On her way to her office, she unlocked the door and opened the door. She was in shock when she saw the flowers everywhere on the table, floor and desk but Emma was standing there and watching her standing by the doorway. 

Emma smiled and started singing Then with her iPod. The music flowed smoothly. Regina stood still and watched her. The secretary walked to watch Emma behind Regina.

I remember, trying not to stare, the night that I first met you  
You had me mesmerized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
Taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
But I thought I loved you then

And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And I remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
I got down on one knee right there and once again,  
I thought I loved you then

Regina held her tears and walked slower toward Emma. The secretary held her hand on the chest and watched the show Emma gave to Regina. Emma closed the eyes and sang other verses. Regina couldn’t believe that Emma surprised her in her office in the morning. 

But now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe, the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
Stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And I can just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I can just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
Now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then

Regina stood still closer to Emma’s space. Emma finished a song and opened her eyes. They smiled to each other. Emma opened her arms and Regina leaned in to hug her and sobbed on Emma’s shirt. The secretary smiled and winked at Emma then left them alone with a closed door. 

Emma whispered in Regina’s ear, “You are an amazing woman I have met in my whole life. I wanted you to know that it is true about you. I felt something to pull toward you. I can’t stop thinking of you everyday since we first met. I wanted you to know that you are loved today.” She kissed on Regina’s forehead and released her from a hug then left her in the office. 

Regina let her tears out and looked around in her office. She chuckled about the flowers everywhere. She called the secretary to help her to load the flowers in the car. She decided to have her day off so she loaded all flowers in the car then went home with the flowers. 

Regina arrived home and put the flowers in backyard to make a garden. The day got better for her and she felt loved again. She remembered few words from her first love, Daniel – “Then love again”. She kept her day to do errands around in the house and smiled all the way. She felt carefree and loved.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cold Cold Heart

On her sixth night of December, Emma looked at the list that she checked while she was in the kitchen with her mom, Mary Margaret. She looked up at her mom and asked for her help. Mary Margaret was happy when her daughter asked for her help. Emma told her about the plans. They worked up on the plans. Until, her mom asked her, “Whom are you seeing at this time?” 

Emma looked up and smirked. She told her mom about Regina. Mary Margaret was in shock when she heard her stepmother’s name that her daughter is “courting” on a mayor. Emma gulped and moved on with her plans. She called Ruby, Belle, Granny and Henry to set up on the candles on the trail for Regina to walk on the way to the gazebo. She went to take a shower then got a white long dress on it and ran out to the gazebo and saw the torches around the gazebo. She felt great about her plans. 

Ruby, Belle, Granny and Henry worked on the candles on the trails and Emma nodded about the candles to lead her to the gazebo. Ruby and Belle ran to get a wire for the cord to connect with the audio box and microphone. Emma looked around in the gazebo and the candles were flaming heat inside to keep Emma warm. She was sitting on the floor around the candles. Her dress was very carefully to be not too closer to the candles. 

Henry was volunteering with Ruby to walk him to Regina’s home. Belle and Granny went back to home. Emma practiced her song until she felt ready to do it again. 

Henry and Ruby arrived to Regina’s home and knocked on the door. Regina opened the door and arched the eyebrow at Ruby. “Hello Miss Lucas and Henry, what can I help you?” Henry and Ruby looked at each other and laughed. 

“I am going to stay in your house to look over Henry tonight.” Ruby said nicely. 

“Oh. What’s going on? Henry, I thought you are staying with Mary Margaret and David today.” Regina asked in a suspicious tone. 

“Yeah but Gramps and Grandma are on the date night. Emma is working at the station for a night shift. So, I asked Ruby to stay with me.” Henry made a point. Ruby nodded. 

Regina stepped aside to let them in and Henry turned around and told her to get a coat. Ruby smiled and gave a card for her to read. They waited for Regina to get her coat and walked out. They high-five each other and did some activities for fun. 

Regina read the card, “Come to the trail near the toll bridge. You will see the lights on the trail. Come find me.” She was surprised and got on with it. She walked to the toll bridge in the snow and found the candles on the trails. She gasped in awe while she was leading on the trail of the candles. She thought it was a beautiful trail to the gazebo. She was confused that it leaded her to the gazebo but she saw a figure inside the gazebo. She walked toward the place and heard a song from the only and one voice she was familiar since few nights. Regina smiled when she saw her sitting on the floor around with the candles everywhere. 

Regina never sees Emma with a beautiful white long gown spread on the floor like a beautiful princess. Emma saw her and smiled widely. She sang “Cold Cold Heart” by Hank Williams”. Regina stood still and watched her sing the verses then looked around inside the gazebo. It was like the magical place. She felt so warm with the candles and Emma in the place. She walked to the bench to sit and listened to the song Emma sang in front of her. 

I tried so hard, my dear, to show that you're my every dream  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme  
A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?

Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue  
And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do  
In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?

Emma still looked at Regina longer and sang in soft tone while the music played. Regina swayed her top body and held her hand on the chest. Emma shook her head and chuckled then continued with last verse. 

You'll never know how much it hurts to see you sit and cry  
You know you need and want my love, yet you're afraid to try  
Why do you run and hide from life to try it just ain't smart?  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?

There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me  
But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory  
The more I learn to care for you the more we drift apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind and melt your cold, cold heart?

Emma finished the song and she got up. Her dress was flowing nicely while she walked toward Regina. She smiled and extended her hand to her. Regina got up and reached Emma’s hand to be held. They strode out on the trail. Emma waved her hand to extinguish the candles. Regina widened her eyes and her jaw was hitting on the floor. Emma chuckled and told her that she practiced her magic. 

They continued to stroll on the trail to Regina’s home. They hadn’t been speaking any words until they arrived at Regina’s home. Emma smiled and kissed on Regina’s cheek. Regina blushed and giggled. They heard Ruby and Henry’s footsteps toward the front door and opened the door to see Emma and Regina standing on the front porch. Emma glanced over Henry and Ruby. 

“Hi Ruby, want to walk with me back to my apartment?” Emma asked. Ruby nodded and got out. Henry beamed at his moms. Regina looked back and forth to Emma and Henry and thought they are much alike. She sighed and looked at Emma. 

“Thank you Ms. Swan for tonight. I loved it and why are you doing every night?” Regina questioned. Emma shrugged and didn’t say anything. Emma turned around and left with Ruby to her apartment. Regina was confused and looked back to Henry who shrugged and ran back to the living room. She smiled at the moment when Emma sang a song tonight and closed the door. Henry called his mom to come with him in living room and play a game with her until bedtime for both of them. They were exhausted from a day to wear them out. 

Regina walked to her bedroom and wonders why Emma keeps doing these romantic songs every night. She tucked herself in and stared at the ceiling until she drifted away to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Feel So Right

On her seventh afternoon of December, Emma smiled widely while she was working at the station. Mary Margaret came in to see her and knocked on the door. Emma glanced over the doorway, nodded to let her come in and said, “Hello mom.” Her mom sat down on the chair and continued, “Hi Emma, I am wondering if you have plans for today?” Emma actually have her plans for her seventh song to Regina. 

“Yes, I have plans for today. Why are you asking me?” Emma inquired. 

“Oh ok, I am planning to have a girls’ night out with Ruby, Belle and others at Rabbit Hole and if you have no plans then I would ask you if you like to come.” Mary Margaret said. Emma leaned back on her chair and twisted the pen among her fingers. 

“Oh I see mom and have fun.” Emma smiled. Mary Margaret took a hint by her dismissal and nodded then left the office. 

Emma rolled her eyes and focused on the paperwork. She was thinking about that song, “Feel So Right” by Alabama. She hummed along while she was checking on the errors on the paperwork. She sighed and looked up at the clock, it was 4pm. She decided to wrap it up and finished her day at the station. She strode out toward the library. She stopped and glanced over on the clock tower. She thought of the plans and strode inside the library to ask Belle about reserving the place for tonight. She got her approval and the key for locking the doors after she finished with her evening. 

The plans worked. She ran upstairs to the clock tower and looked around on the place for a while. Emma decided to wave her hand with magic. The fairy lights were decorating on the walls and on the railing from the stairs on the ground level to third level. The audio box were settled up near the back of the wall. The rose petals were scattered on the floor. She smiled at the place, waved the hand for more candles on the tables where it located near the audio box. 

Emma called Ruby about the plans to get Regina to the clock tower. They agreed on the plans. She got out from the library to her apartment. She went into a shower then got a tuxedo suit hanging on the hook. Emma grinned on her plans. 

Across the town, Regina put the flowers from two days ago, spreading widely in the boxes and smiled sheepishly. She was finished with her day then went inside her house for a shower then changed for an evening with some girls for Rabbit Hole. She sighed and twisted her neck from her gardening. Until, she heard a knock from the door. She ran downstairs to open the door and saw Ruby standing on the porch. 

“Hello Miss Lucas, what are you doing here?” Regina arched her eyebrow. 

“Hello Madame Mayor, I’m here for your ride.” Ruby smiled. Regina nodded approvingly and got her coat and purse then left with Ruby. 

Ruby opened the passenger’s door to let Regina in the car. Ruby ran around to get in the driver’s seat. She started to drive toward the library and spoke up, “You are going to the library for this evening. You will find out tonight and Good luck, Madame Mayor.” 

Regina was confused at first and nodded. She got out from the car and watched Ruby driving away from the library. She turned and looked up at the clock tower. She strode inside and saw everything on the railings from the ground level to the third level. She swallowed a lump in her throat, went to the stairs it leaded her to the third level. 

Upon Regina’s arrival on the third level, she absorbed everything on her view in front of her. She gaped in awe. The fairy lights were everywhere on the walls, the candles were lit on the table near the audio box and the rose petals were spreading everywhere on the floor. She didn’t realize that she was crying. 

Emma watched everything from the beginning to the end with her smile. She raked her eyes on Regina’s dress. She can’t imagine that she rip that dress with her own hands but preferred to not do it at this time. She knew it is time to show up and sing in front of her like other nights. She clicked on the button to play music. 

Regina heard a song from the audio box and looked around to find Emma on the clock. Her mouth hung open. She saw Emma’s tuxedo suit in black and white, her hair were braiding on her right side and the curls were flowing on her shoulders. Regina stood still and watched her in beautiful moment. 

Their eyes locked in the heated moment. Emma knew it was her cue to sing. It was Feel So Right by Alabama. Regina was taken aback when Emma sang in a melodic tone. 

Whisper to me softly, breathe words upon my skin  
No one's near and listening, so please don't say goodbye  
Just hold me close and love me, press your lips to mine  
Mmm feels so right. Feels so right.

Lying here beside you I hear the echoes of your sighs  
Promise me you'll stay with me and keep me warm tonight  
So hold me close and love me, give my heart a smile  
Mmm feels so right. Feels so right.

Emma got up from sitting on the clock and strode around Regina. She whispered in a sing-song. Regina’s breathing got hitched when Emma’s lips were barely touching her ear. 

Your body feels so gentle and my passion rises high  
You're loving me so easy, you're wish is my command  
Just hold me close and love me, tell me it won't end  
Mmm feels so right. Feels so right.

Feels so right.

Ah, you feel so right baby...

Emma hummed along. Regina felt Emma’s touch on her back and she gasped loudly. Emma chuckled and whispered, “You’re beautiful.” Then she kissed on Regina’s neck. She waved herself in a white smoke as a dismissal. Regina looked around to find an empty place. There are no candles, rose petals and fairy lights even the audio box. She was confused and looked for Emma until she came downstairs on the ground level. Regina sighed and decided to walk out from library. 

Ruby was waiting for her outside, leaning back against the passenger’s door and playing a game on her game. Regina saw her driver and walked toward the car. Ruby opened the door for her and decided to take her home. They arrived at the mayoral manor. Regina gave her gratitude to Ruby and went inside her home. On her way to the bedroom, Regina found a note with the flowers on the table in the foyer. She smiled and read the note. 

You are amazing in that dress tonight. I hope you like my song. Have a good evening, Beautiful. – ES

She shook her head and laughed lightly. She brought the flowers to her bedroom and placed it on the nightstand. She went to get changed for bedtime and tucked herself in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: I Cross My Heart

On her eighth day of December, Emma woke up with giddy feelings and got up then strode out to see her parents in the kitchen. “Good morning my sweet parents!” She chuckled. Mary Margaret and David was startled by their daughter’s voice when Emma came in. 

David glanced over at his wife and shot a look. Mary Margaret shook her head and continued to make breakfast. Emma looked back and forth between her parents and shrugged. Henry woke up in 30 minutes later and went to the kitchen to get his breakfast. 

Emma looked at her son and cherished the moment with him for longer. David and Mary Margaret went out on the grocery shopping. Finally, Emma had her alone time with her son to discuss about the plans for tonight. 

She decided to make the calls to the stables to borrow the horses and the carriage. He was willingly to let her use it. Then she made plans with the coachman to lead a trail from Mayoral Manor to the stables and they agreed on the term within one hour. Henry helped her to pick a song for tonight’s event. They went with “I Cross My Heart” by George Strait. 

Ruby stopped by seeing her two favorite people, Henry and Emma and discussed about the event tonight. She decided to help her out with the fleece blanket in the carriage. They smiled widely. The plan went into smooth ride. Emma went up and made a short note for Regina. She sent it in magic. 

 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina woke up and glanced over the alarm clock then looked up at the flowers from last night. She smiled and got up. She grabbed the robe and strode out to the kitchen. She found a note on the counter and read it. She gaped in awe. 

 

Hello my beautiful, For tonight’s event, make yourself warm and comfortable. PS you can wear your riding boots. –ES

 

Regina held the note to her chest and smiled. The day got more better than she hoped. She went with her day on her errands to do around inside the house such as breakfast, cleaning up around in the house and doing laundry. Until, Henry knocked on the door and Regina revealed the door. They embraced each other for a while and he told her that he will stay in his grandparents for few nights before he goes with his grandpa for Christmas tree hunt. 

Regina smiled widely and nodded at his plans with grandparents. They continued to discuss about the school, life and work. They filled with the laughter and fun around inside the house. They smiled more. Henry told her to get dressed up for tonight’s event. She suspiciously asked him about tonight’s event and got nothing from him. 

Henry pushed her away to her bedroom and told her to get ready. She nodded and went with his demands. She decided to wear the jeans, a long sleeve t-shirt with warm jacket and riding boots. Finally, she strode out to the living room with Henry. He approved on her sense of fashion. 

In several hours later, Henry watched a movie with his mom for a while, they heard the horses outside. They glanced over each other and walked out to the door. She revealed the door and saw the carriage. She gaped in awe and felt his hands to tug her to the carriage. When the white smoke revealed Emma in her usual attire and she extended Regina to join her in the carriage. Henry waved goodbye and ran back to the house. 

Regina was surprised that they went into the horse drawn carriage from her house and asked her where they will go. Emma shook her head and finally sang her voice while they were on trail to the stables under an hour. Regina looked at her like she was in different world. 

Our love was unconditional  
We knew it from the start  
I see it in your eyes  
You could feel it from my heart

From here on after  
Let's stay the way we where  
And share all the love and laughter  
That a lifetime will allow

I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

You will always be the miracle  
That makes my life complete  
And as long as there's still breath in me  
I'll make yours just as sweet

They chuckled. Emma opened her arms and Regina leaned in her embrace. They were covered with the fleece blanket on their legs. Regina looked up at Emma’s emerald eyes and listened to her soft voice into another verse. They got closer to the stables. Their hands intertwined in the intimate way. 

As we look into the future  
It's as far as we can see  
So let's make each tomorrow  
Be the best that it can be

I cross my heart  
And promise to  
Give all I've got to give  
To make all your dreams come true  
In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

And if along the way we find a day  
It starts to storm  
You've got the promise of my love  
To keep you warm

In all the world  
You'll never find  
A love as true as mine

Regina absorbed the view on the trail to the stables and saw the Christmas decorations on the trail. It flicked in the colors under their heads. Emma looked at Regina’s astonishment face when they saw the lights on their way. 

“It’s amazing that you put a show on the light and you sang in front of me. How romantic are you?” Regina inquired. 

“Thank you. I can’t tell the secrets.” They laughed. The night got brighter with the Christmas lights flicking over everywhere. They arrived to the stables and they got out from the carriage. Emma told her about the horseback riding alone on the trail. Regina’s heart fluttered. 

Emma got her horse and mounted on it then extended her hand to Regina to mount with her. So they rode on the horse on the trail where the owner showed Emma. They arrived at their destination. Emma dismounted from a horse. Then Regina dismounted afterward. Emma smiled and leaded her to the beautiful hill with a tree. The women stood still and took a view across the stables from their spot. The tears were flowing on Regina’s cheeks. Emma wrapped Regina in the arms and kissed her crown of the head. Regina’s hands were held on Emma’s arms. They were there until the night ended. 

Emma brought Regina in a white smoke to Regina’s master bedroom. Regina slept in her arms since they were in the spot of the view from the hill. Emma carried her to the bed and put her there. She smiled and kissed her forehead. Regina stirred little but her closed eyes are shut. Emma smirked and waved her hand into a white smoke back to her apartment


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I Fall to Pieces

On her ninth evening of December, Emma planned out with her best friend, Ruby with a song and place at Regina’s backyard. They decorated the Christmas lights on the apple tree. There is a bench under the branch of the apples and leaves. Ruby brought the warm mugs for both of loves. They smiled widely. Before, they did on her plans, Emma told Henry to take his mom out for a day until she gave him a signal on the text. 

Emma was satisfied with the place and everything. The plans were great with Ruby and Henry’s help for few nights before. She was thankful that she have them in her side. Ruby left to work in the station as a deputy. Emma waved herself into a white smoke to her apartment. 

Across the town, Henry and Regina were riding on the prairie near the stables. He laughed at his mom’s carefree expression. Regina felt so free while she was riding on the horse like she was young girl in the Enchanted Forest. She never thought that she had no chances to ride again but her son made her to go for it. So she felt happy with her son on her free time. They spend time together all day on the picnic, grooming on the horses and riding. The day went great for them to bond together as mother and son. 

Finally, Henry and Regina got home at 6pm after their dinner at Granny’s Diner. Henry grinned and snuck away after his mom got inside the house. She called her son but had no response from him. She was confused and searched for him in the house until she noticed the lights from the backyard. In her thoughts, what the heck? Regina strode out to have her piece of mind to be trespassing her property until she saw the beautiful place under the apple tree. She saw Emma sitting on the bench with two mugs on her hands. Regina felt weak when she raked on Emma’s attire, white jacket, dress pants and black blouse with red bow tie. 

“Hello Regina. Here is your warm mug of coffee and come sit with me.” Emma smirked. Regina nodded as she was told to do. They drank several times. Regina looked at the tree with the lights and heard a voice. It was Emma singing in a soft tone and the song was I Fall to Pieces by Patsy Cline. Regina closed her eyes and listened to her voice. 

I fall to pieces each time I see you again  
I fall to pieces, how can I be just your friend

You want me to act like we've never kissed  
You want me to forget, pretend we've never met  
And I've tried and I've tried but I haven't yet  
You walk by and I fall to pieces

Regina leaned back against the bench and opened her eyes then looked around at Emma. She winked and sang other verse. Regina smiled widely and chuckled. 

I fall to pieces each time someone speaks your name  
I fall to pieces time only adds to the flame

You tell me to find someone else to love  
Someone who'll love me, too, the way you used to do  
But each time I go out with someone new  
You walk by and I fall to pieces  
You walk by and I fall to pieces

After Emma sang a song, Regina was in cloud nine with her blonde savior. She never thought of everything except just the two of us. She smiled and continued, “Why are you singing these songs every night since the first night of December?” 

The blonde woman chuckled. “You will find out soon than you hope so. Good night my gorgeous.” She winked and kissed on other mother’s cheek then waved herself into a white smoke. Regina was confused at her answer and sighed loudly.

“WHY!!!!?” Regina stood up and chuckled then went inside the house. She turned around and looked at the beautiful place in the backyard. She smiled. The night went great when Emma was there to sing different song. She shook her head and turned all lights off then went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It’s Your Love

The day on December 10, Emma and Henry were in her apartment, singing on the duet of It’s Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill and practiced all day until 4pm. They did their productive day in the apartment while they were cleaning up around inside their place and making lunch and dinner. So, they got exhausted after their errands around inside the adobe. Emma knew that Henry have a talent show tonight at his school. He asked Emma to sing a song with him on the stage tonight and she agreed. 

They grinned widely on their plans to get Regina in the audience and watch them on the stage. Emma told him to get ready and wear tuxedo suit and nice shoes. He nodded and ran to get ready. She decided to take a shower then get her red sweetheart evening gown. She called Ruby to come over and fix her hair. Finally, Emma and Henry were ready to bang the show tonight. Ruby left the apartment. 

Emma sent a note to Regina in magic. She smiled and grabbed her trench coat then told him to leave right away. They left toward the school auditorium in the car. They saw Mary Margaret and David standing and waiting for them to come in with them. They went inside to take the seats. Until, Henry broke in the silence and spoke up, “Do you think that mom like this composition of us tonight?” 

“Kid, don’t worry. We will do right thing for your mom. I think I haven’t told you about I like her so much.” Emma glanced over Henry. 

“I know, Emma. I saw you and Regina smiling at each other and talking everyday. I just like the three of us as a family.” Henry smirked and noticed Regina into a business attire. Emma looked around and smiled. Regina was walking like a regal but a mayor. So, Emma waved herself into a white smoke to backstage and didn’t let Regina see her in the audience. Henry shook his head and waved the hand to his mom to come over to take a vacant seat. Regina smiled and strode toward Henry. 

“Hello Henry how are you?” Regina asked. “I am doing good and I missed you.” Henry smiled sheepishly. They laughed and paid attention to the Master of Ceremony coming on the stage and announced that the talent show was beginning. They watched from the half of the show until the intermission was up for 15 minutes. Henry told his mom that he had to go back to the backstage for the second act and hugged her tightly then left. Regina smiled at his hug and waited for other act to start. She saw Mary Margaret and David in the second row ahead of her and they waved hello to her. She waved a little. 

Henry ran to the backstage and found Emma standing near the curtains. He strode to her spot and practiced their song for the last one. They smiled. Other people went to show their talents and bowed out then left the stage. Until, the Master of Ceremony announced for the last one to perform their song. 

“Finally, we come to close this talent show with two wonderful performers. They will sing a song and it is called It’s Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It’s special request to Regina Mills, our Mayor of Storybrooke. Please give some applause for the only and one Regina Mills.” Master of Ceremony said in the gentle tone. 

Regina was in shock when the announcer pronounced her name for a special request. Some of the people clapped and others were glaring at the announcer. Regina swallowed a lump and waited for the show to end the night. She was feeling ashamed but excited at same time. 

“Now, please welcome our two performers, Henry Mills and Emma Swan!” Master of Ceremony indicated to the stage and left. The lights were dimming bright on Henry’s spot. Regina gaped in awe at his attire and it was a black and white tuxedo. He looked handsome on the stage. He sang the first verse. 

Dancing in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Taking your heart  
And holding it tight  
Emotional touch  
Touching my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doing  
All over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

Henry turned and looked at his other mother, Emma in her red sweetheart long gown. Her spot was dimmed brighter like Henry’s spot. She sang in her melodic tone and locked her eyes into the caramel eyes in the audience. She flicked her wrists into air. The audience gaped in awe when they saw a beautiful dress on Emma’s. Regina gaped in shock when she saw Emma in that dress and can’t resist by everything. 

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By taking your hand  
And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free

She turned and grinned at Henry. The music flowed in the audience. They started on the duet together on third verse. The audience didn’t have dry tears on the faces. They looked to the audience and sang in beautiful duet together. 

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
And if you ask me why I've changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love

Henry took over on fourth verse and Emma looked down on the floor until she took the last verse to finish the song. He sang an angelic tone and nailed on high note on the last word and still sang ‘o’ longer. 

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I've just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

When Henry finished with the verse and turned at Emma. She looked at her son and smiled then looked back at the audience and locked her emerald eyes at Regina. She sang on the last verse in her soft melodic tone. 

It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh it's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

Emma finished with the bang on the last lyrics, ‘It’s your love’ with Henry on the duet. The lights dimmed to the black spots. The audience stood and clapped louder. Emma and Henry chuckled and embraced when the lights were on the stage. They bowed out and waved their hands then left the stage together. 

Regina was crying when the song finished with the bang and clapped for both persons on the stage. Everyone were crying and sniffed. The Master of Ceremony announced for the winners. The audience sat down once again and waited for the winners to get prize. Emma and Henry were nervous. The master of ceremony announced for third place and it went to Grace with her magic hat. They clapped for Grace to get her prize and bowed out then left on the stage. Then for second place, it went to Billy and Mark for their best art collaboration. The boys ran toward the stage and got their prize then bowed out on the stage. They left on the stage. 

The audience were nervous about the first place. Some hoped that it would be some kid who danced in hip-hop. Other crossed their fingers for Emma and Henry on their magnificent performance with a love song. The master of ceremony announced for the first place and it went to Emma Swan and Henry Mills. The audience got up and clapped louder. Regina gaped in awe and clapped for both performers. 

Emma and Henry couldn’t believe that they won the talent show and strode out on the stage. They embraced tightly and bowed out to the audience. They laughed and got their prize then waved their hands. Regina smiled widely and waved her hand to her favorite people, Emma and Henry. 

Henry smiled at his mom in the audience and blew a kiss to her. Regina mouthed, ‘I love you’ and Henry did too. Emma looked at her and winked. A brunette woman blushed and mouthed, ‘you are beautiful in that dress and come see me tonight.’ The blonde woman smiled and gave a small nod. The talent show ended and the audience went to home. 

The Charmings gathered their grandson to home. Emma waved her hand into a white smoke to the mayoral manor. Regina went out to get in her car and drove away to her home. In ten minutes later, She arrived at her home and ran inside the house. She found Emma standing in the living room and staring at the Christmas tree. 

Emma turned around and extended her hand. Regina walked toward her and reached her hand. They finally danced in slow rhythm for a waltz. Emma whispered, “It’s your love right here.” Regina smiled and looked up at the emerald eyes. 

“I know. The performance was amazing. I can’t believe that Henry sang with his beautiful voice. And you did so wonderfully too. I felt so loved. Thank you for tonight.” Regina whispered. Emma kissed her forehead and kept dancing with her all night long. 

The clock ticked at 2 in the morning. Regina fell asleep in her arms and she carried her to the bedroom. She kissed her forehead once again. She whispered ‘Good night my love’. Last, she was vanished in the white smoke. Regina slept on her bed and dreamed of the performance from the talent show.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Me and You

On her eleventh evening of December, Emma walked up to the front door on the white mansion and knocked on it. She waited for Regina to open the door and it revealed herself in a grey dress and three inches heels tonight. Emma gaped in awe and found her smirking. 

“Hello Sheriff Swan, what are you doing here on my porch?” Regina arched her eyebrow. Emma giggled nervously and extended her hand for her to come with her for a stroll. She told her to get a coat and take a stroll with her for rest of the night. Regina was taken aback, went to get her coat then locked up the place. Their hands intertwined. The smiles on their faces got still and the stolen glances on each other were persistent on their stroll to the docks. 

Regina was confused that Emma led her to the docks and Emma tugged her to one of the bench that they sat down from few months ago. Regina turned to look at her in a beautiful moment. Emma’s blonde curls flowed in the air, her smile was astonishing and the emerald eyes made her feel weak but most of all, the pale lips that she can’t resist to kiss because Emma did something more than just these romantic songs she sang every night. Regina felt more loved toward her romantic things and smiled at every moment that she should not forget in her entire life. 

Emma felt the eyes raking on her face and smiled a little. She was watching the waves in front of her and felt other hands squeezing then glanced over at Regina. She wondered how the brunette woman is very beautiful and her smile was very generous like other nights. She felt the urge to embrace her all night but she realized that she have to sing her second favorite song, Me and You by Kenny Chesney. 

Regina waited for the conversation but it was unexpected to hear another romantic song from Emma’s voice. But she smiled widely and tilted her head on Emma’s shoulder for a while. Her eyes were shut and hands were intertwining with Emma’s. 

Emma knew it is time to sing a verse for her and felt loved more than she thought of everything to make her feel that way. In her soft tone, she closed her eyes and sang the folksy and soft tone into these lyrics. 

Ordinary no, really don't think so  
Not a love this true  
Common destiny, we were meant to be  
Me and you

Like a perfect scene from a movie screen  
We're a dream come true  
Suited perfectly for eternity  
Me and you

Regina chuckled at the words, ‘Me and You’. Then she looked at the emerald eyes to connect with her caramel eyes. They lost in the moment and embraced tightly around in their arms. 

Everyday, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Everyday I live, try my best to give  
All I have to you  
Thank the stars above that we share this love  
Me and you

They still were in their worlds and forgot everything in their minds. It’s just her and her companion. They felt more compassion for each other. The pasts were put away and they focused on their life in the present and everything around them for the moment. They knew that they had a lot to say to each other but didn’t ruin their sappy moment between them. 

Everyday, I need you even more  
And the night time too  
There's no way I could ever let you go  
Even if I wanted to

Ordinary no, I really don't think so  
Just a precious few  
Ever make it last, get as lucky as  
Me and you  
Me and you

Regina realized that she was falling in love with the blonde sheriff since they first met on the porch at her mayoral manor. These memories of being together was about the work toward running the town, made magic on the chaos in the town and helped each other to heal each other for the pasts to be buried. She knew that it has been Emma along in the beginning to the end. She didn’t want to lose her chance or she will regret it in her whole life. 

For Emma, she confirmed herself that she was falling in love with her every minute in her life. She couldn’t resist to kiss the plump red lips and lock with their eyes. The moments were magical but they didn’t feel anything yet. Somehow, they clicked sometimes then decided to meet in halfway to kiss. But Emma pulled away and shook her head. Regina was disappointed for wanting a kiss from the blonde woman. 

Emma told her that she had many things to do with her for few nights. Regina nodded and told her to get her home. They walked back to the mayoral manor. They stood on the porch and Emma pecked her lips on Regina’s cheek. She left on the porch and Regina came inside the manor. Their night was one of the beautiful moment. 

Regina was startled by her son’s shouting and chuckled. They decided to spend their time together before their bedtime. Emma went to her apartment and decided to make her plans for next night and her parents came home. They spent their time into discussing about the big move and the new house for her parents to move in. Emma decided to help them out while she is off duty as Sheriff. They agreed then went to bed in parted ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Only One Love In My Life

On the twelfth night of December, Emma invited Ruby, Belle, Nova, and Tink as back up singers in her apartment. She told them to sing one verse for each. They practiced many times. Emma’s apartment was full of the candles on the table, kitchen counter, coffee table and above the fire place. The women were dressed in red tuxedo suits and their black heels. Emma explained to her son, Henry about the plans. He agreed to be Regina’s date for tonight’s event. He wore a black and white suit like his talent show. 

Ruby and Belle were busying themselves to make food for Emma and Regina on the rooftop. Nova and Tink were busy with the decorations and discussed about the placement for the fake candles. Emma was in shower and singing a song for tonight, Only One Love In My Life by Ronnie Milsap. She smiled widely then got dressed like a gentlewoman. She went downstairs to see Ruby and Belle to come in from the fire escape. Every women in the room settle up the place. They smiled at Emma and embraced her. 

Henry strode to the white mansion, knocked on the door and waited for his mom to open the door. He heard the door to be opened and turned to look at her. The moment of Regina made him chuckle. He bowed out and waited for her to say something. 

Regina froze at seeing her son in a tuxedo suit and gaped in awe for few minutes. She stood still and staring at him more longer. The cold air blew on her face and she felt a shiver. Henry arched his eyebrow and continued, “I will be your date tonight and I can see that you are wearing a pajamas.” He chuckled. His adoptive mother was blushed that she was wearing her nightwear. 

“Give me 5 minutes to change my attire.” Regina turned and ran upstairs. Henry stood still and the door was still opening. The cold air went through inside the house. He waited for his mother to show up again. 

Regina wondered why Henry is her date tonight. She looked through in her wardrobe until she picked the simple dress and heels. She got dressed then went downstairs to meet Henry in the porch with her coat. She locked up the place and strode with him. They discussed about the event but she hadn’t gotten anything from her own son. 

Henry led her to Emma’s apartment and turned to continue, “Mom, you are here to have a good time and go in.” Regina stared at him and was in shock. In her thoughts, ‘how did he know about this.’ Or ‘how sweet is he’. She was unsure about it and decided to enter the apartment then her jaw hung open. Henry chuckled and walked past his mom toward the kitchen. 

Regina looked around inside the apartment, the candles were everywhere even five women stood in front of her. Henry sat down on the stool and watched the show. The birthmother chuckled and looked at her back up singers who were grinning. She turned to face her crush. Regina stood still and had a confused expression on her face. 

Ruby and Tink started on the first verse. Nova and Belle hummed lighter and Emma played her guitar. The music flowed lightly in the room. Henry bobbed his head and Regina looked at every woman and glanced over at Henry who was wearing his big shot smile. The room was full of the sentiments and sappy moment. Regina looked at Emma more longer than at others and realized that song was “Only One Love In My Life” by Ronnie Milsap. She heard many times in her car. 

So many times these few dreams of mine  
Seem hidden behind a mountain too high to climb  
But you were the one who said, "Go on follow your star"

When the song in my heart was just a voice in the dark  
You could hear my melody  
There's only one moon that shines in the night  
And only one love in my life

The blonde woman took over the second verse and played her guitar at same time. She smiled at her and raised her eyebrows. Regina absorbed the moment and felt weak when the smile pointed at her. Her thoughts were about the flattery but charming blonde woman and her voice. They smiled widely. Henry looked back and forth at his mothers and laughed. The music flowed beautiful in their ears. 

Only one love in my life  
Only one love in my life  
I'm a ship on the open ocean  
Darling you're my guiding light

The radio played my new song today  
And I heard someone say, "Man, he sure got it made"  
If only they know how much you have made of me

Finally, Nova and Belle sang on their third verse after Emma finished with her second verse of the song. Their voices are more softer than Ruby and Tink on their first verse. 

Together we came from nowhere to fame  
And I never could have made it alone  
For me there's only one moon that shines in the night  
And only one love in my life

Only one love in my life  
Only one love in my life  
I'm a ship on the open ocean  
Darling you're my guiding light

Regina held her tears but she can’t hold it anymore. She held hand on her chest and let her tears out. The moment was impacting her very well and she couldn’t hold everything inside but realized that it has been only love for her. She looked at his son who was bobbing his head and smiled. She turned and watched Emma to take over on last verse. 

Yeah, only one love in my life yeah  
Only one love in my life  
I'm a ship on the open ocean  
Darling you're my guiding light

You're my guiding light  
And you're the only love in my life

The music stopped playing, Henry and Regina clapped at the performance and the women smiled widely then bowed out to two people in the room. Henry got up from the kitchen stool, walked toward his mom and led her to the rooftop. Regina followed him along. The women went to clean up in the room and Ruby and Belle brought the food to the rooftop. 

Henry nodded at Ruby and Belle for food and turned to continue, “Mom, you have to stay here and I have to leave you and Emma here for your alone time. Enjoy your evening. See you tomorrow.” He whispered into her ear and hugged her tightly then left the rooftop to the apartment. 

Emma waved herself into a white smoke and revealed herself on the rooftop. Regina gaped in awe as a blonde woman appeared in front of her. They smiled and got closer to each other. Their hands intertwined, the sounds of laughter and stolen glances on the table while they ate in silence. The night got their breath away when they knew that they really love each other until they did admit to tell their secrets of love. 

The night ended wonderfully as long as they were on the rooftop, dancing through the stars and whispering in their ears for their love. Until, Emma decided to take her home in a white smoke. She kissed on her cheek and carried her to her bedroom in the mayoral manor. She smirked and whispered in the brunette’s ear, ‘Good night, my Gina’. Then she left in a white smoke back to her apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Somebody Like You

On the thirteenth evening of December, Emma and David helped planning for the drive in movie on the grassland surrounding the forest. Ruby, Granny and Belle were bringing the popcorn cart, cotton candy, and drinks in the coolers. They were planning this event for few months. They announced on the event about the Christmas movie. So, Emma bought the projector for a movie and her song and Snow made a big white sheets into a huge movie screen. David and Grumpy tied it with the rope on the strong poles. 

The citizens came in with their cars and trucks. Others were excited about the song that Emma would sing to the mayor of Storybrooke. Some of the people were happy about the movie so they haven’t been to the movies since their history with Enchanted Forest. There are no choices in that land but this land have opportunities for them to experience the things around in the world. 

Emma glanced over at her parents who were in love and they are in their pick up truck. She smiled at the family who loves her so much since her arrival. She sighed loudly and waited for her small family, Henry and Regina. When the sunset came down, Emma walked among the cars, pick-up until her parking spot that is reserved for Regina and Henry and she waited for them to arrive.

Across the town, Henry was waiting for his mom and checked his watch, it was 6:30pm. He groaned loudly and stomped upstairs to see his mom in her bedroom. 

“Mom! Are you there?!” He shouted. No response from her. He decided to knock harder. 

Regina roamed her body in the shower, moaned loudly when she flicked her clit. The glass door was full of the cold air, she leaned on the tile wall and held her hand on the handle. She pumped her index and middle finger in the entrance. In her imagination, she see Emma doing it to her and she moaned loudly. Lucky for her, she did soundproof her bathroom so Henry won’t hear the voices. Finally, she felt her juices dripping on her thighs and kept pumping hard with her two fingers then added her ring finger to thrust inside. Her body started to shake and twitch. 

Few minutes later, she had an intense orgasm and decided to clean herself up. She got out from the shower and walked to the sink then looked up on the mirror. Regina saw the blush on her face. She smiled. She wanted Emma more. Finally, she strode out to her wardrobe and heard Henry’s noise of the knocks. 

Hearing the voice from him, she looked at the clock and it was 6:45pm. In her thoughts, ‘oh shit!’ Regina waved herself into wearing the casual jeans, long sleeve blue sweatshirt and boots. She felt comfortable into it and opened the door. Henry stopped knocking when he saw his mom in the casual clothes. His jaw hung open. 

“Henry, stop making noises and close your mouth so the fly won’t go in yours.” Regina smirked. He closed his mouth and tugged her to the car. She grabbed her coat, purse and keys. They finally left. 

Emma checked on her watch and heard Mercedes getting on her spot. She turned and looked up at Henry and Regina. He waved at his birthmother and beamed. Regina shook her head and turned her car ignition off. Emma walked around to get the driver’s door open and extended her hand for Regina. 

Regina arched her eyebrow and felt her son’s hand touching her shoulder. She got up with her hand on Emma’s hand. They giggled at their interaction. Henry rolled his eyes and ran toward his grandparents on back of the pickup truck. 

“Hello Madame Mayor, thank you for coming.” Emma said. 

“You’re welcome, Em-ma.” She purred in seductive voice. Emma blushed. 

They walked along until they arrived at the pick up where Henry and grandparents are. Emma got her up on the pick-up and told them that she had something to do then left. Henry snuggled with his mom. Regina leaned back against the window and wrapped her son in her arms. The blanket are on their legs. 

Finally, Emma got up on the stage and announced a movie and special show. The citizens clapped. She smiled and strode toward the side of the stage then grabbed the acoustic guitar. Mary Margaret and David glanced at each other and looked at their daughter. Henry grinned and looked at his mom who was gasping in the shock. 

Emma looked up at the movie screen which it had her song, and turned to the audience then told all citizens to sing along with her. She strummed her strings on the guitar. She locked eyes with Regina and winked. 

Regina smiled widely and looked down at Henry who grinned. Then she looked back at Emma and mouthed ‘Thank you’. Emma nodded and sang the first verse. 

There's a new wind blowing like I've never known  
I'm breathing deeper than I've even done  
And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do  
And I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

And I let go of all my lonely yesterdays  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made  
Now there's just one thing the only thing I want to do  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

The screen showed the lyrics for the citizens to sing along with her. The second verse was up on the screen so they can read it. The audience started to sing along on their own voices included Henry, Regina, Mary Margaret and David. Emma told them to clap along as the second verse is on the screen. 

Yeah I want to feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do

I used to run in circles going nowhere fast  
I'd take one step forward and took two steps back  
I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

Then Emma took over third verse. The citizens got up on their hood of the cars and pick up truck then waved their arms in the air back and forth. Emma sang along in her soft tone. 

Oh here we go now, ooo, yeah,  
Hey I want to love ya baby,  
Oh oh, oh oh

Yea I want to feel the sunshine  
Shining down on me and you  
When you put your arms around me  
Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do

Finally, they sang together in fourth verse and Regina laughed at the citizens’ actions. Henry bobbed his head and David mimicked air guitar. Mary Margaret danced and shout in sing-along. Emma shook her head and strummed on the guitar. 

Sometime it's hard for me to understand  
But your teaching me to be a better man  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no no  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you  
I want to love somebody, love somebody like you

Last, Emma sang the last verse, the citizens were yelling, ‘Way to go!’ ‘Whoo!’ and ‘YAY’. They clapped for Emma’s performance. 

Hey I want to love ya baby, ah uh

I want to be the man in the middle of the night shining like it's true  
I wanna to be the man that you run to whenever I call on you  
When everything that loved someone finally found it's way  
I wanna be a better man I can see it in you yeah

Hey I want to love you baby

Ah ah yeah, na na na na na

The performance ended with a solo guitar from Emma’s. Then it went bang with the fireworks behind the movie screen. Henry fisted in the air as the citizens gave an applause. Ruby and Belle clinked their drinks and raised toward Emma’s spot. Emma laughed and gave her thanks. Regina laughed when she saw the fireworks burst out in the air on the night time. 

“Enjoy your firework show and movie!” Emma announced, strode out to drop her guitar in her car then walked back to her family on the pick up truck. She got herself up to the hood of the pick up truck. Regina smiled and extended her hand to Emma’s hand to come with her. Henry smiled at the interaction of the hands. 

Emma crawled toward her and leaned back against the window then wrapped Regina in her arms. Regina leaned on Emma’s chest and intertwined with her hands on Emma’s arms. Henry crawled into his adoptive mom’s legs into ‘V’. They watched the movie all night. Regina smiled at her family and thought that she had no family but now, she have one right now with Emma and Henry. 

Emma smiled and kissed on the brunette’s forehead. They snuggled still and laughed together while they were watching the movie. The night was nice and breeze. Henry fell asleep. David and Mary Margaret looked at Swan-Mills family and smiled more then watched the movie in their arms. 

Regina put her thoughts away as long as she have Emma in her arms. She just knew that she had a lot of love for her and still falling in love with her everyday with the romantic songs. She smiled that she was lucky to have them in her life. She hoped it will continue.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Heart Won’t Lie

On the fourteenth afternoon, Emma was working in the station, glancing over the clock and thought about the plans for the evening with Regina. The sounds of the footsteps on the floor toward the door. She knew that David was here and here he stood in the doorway. He held a lunch bag for them to spend their time together in the office. So they discussed about the reports, the station’s status and decided to make something special for Emma and Regina. 

In her thoughts, she never thought of her parents’ approval on her relationship with Regina. Sometimes, the thoughts would be negative when she received but it was not. She was very relieved at the beginning after she decided to announce herself on her business with Regina. He was like a smiling solider. 

Anyway, Emma told him about using the office and play some music. He agreed to be her back-up and they got with it to practice their song, The Heart Won’t Lie by Reba McEntire with Vince Gill. He was familiar with that song few times. So, Emma gave him a Marine costume. He was confused with the arrangements, his daughter showed a video of it then he finally understood. He nodded and went to the bathroom for a change of the clothes. Emma smiled and made a call to Regina to come over at 7pm. She got a confirmation from her. 

They were in their costumes, grabbed the candles from the storage closet, and decorated everything in the office. They lit each candle and turned the light off. The office had candles everywhere on the desks, filing cabinets and in jail cells. The roses are in the middle between the desks on the table. Emma waved her hand to summon the guitars for them. They sat down on the high stools around the candles on the desks and roses. David told her how to play chords for that song. She taught him how to do it and practiced few times until he finally got it. 

Across the mayoral mansion, Regina was working in her office to approve on the reports from Sheriff’s Department and other issues, she felt exhausted and planned to go to sleep but her phone interrupted her plans. She answered the call and gaped in awe when Emma called her to come at the station. So Regina agreed to come over and went to change her clothes. Then she left at 6:50pm and only 10 minutes to arrive at Sheriff’s Station. Emma and David heard the clack of the heels, they started to play music and giggled at the priceless expression of Regina when she came in. 

Regina gaped in awe while she saw beautiful decorations around two Charmings idiots. She heard that song many times but did notice that Emma and David wore the marine costumes. In her thoughts about Emma Swan, she looked so sexy on that costume and it made her feel wet between her thighs. She couldn’t stand it anymore and wished that David is gone and she would pull Emma onto the wall then fuck her senseless because of the costume. She smirked. 

Emma strummed through her first verse on the guitar and looked up at Regina smirking on her face. She started to sing. 

Looking back over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But the words didn't come easily  
So many times, through empty fears  
Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

David joined in the chorus with his daughter. They used the sweet tone on Regina. He giggled at Regina’s shocked expression when he sang the verse and he never sang in his whole life but he had a nice voice. 

'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know, I tried

The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie

Emma chuckled. They strummed the chords for few minutes then she sang on her third verse. She locked her eyes with the caramel eyes like they are in their world and ignoring everything around them included David. 

Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio?  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after the night, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly through the four winds  
Blown and gone, will you come back to me?

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

After the last verse, her father joined in the chorus for the verse to end the song. Regina smiled. Emma winked and sang the chorus. 

'Cause the heart won't lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that won't change  
I know, I tried

The heart won't lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart won't lie

The heart won't lie

They finished the song. Regina applaud them for that beautiful song with the candles. She loved it every moment with only and one Emma Swan in the room. They were in their world and David decided to leave them alone until they realized that he was not there. Regina walked toward Emma and embraced her. 

Emma laughed at the sweet moment Regina gave her after her song for her. She hugged her tightly and kissed on her forehead. She noticed the smile from Regina’s. They stood still and decided to take a stroll through the night until Emma dropped her off at her home. They said ‘good night’ then parted their ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: When Somebody Love You

On her fifteenth afternoon of December, Emma practically hopped on her way to the ice cream shop. She had her headphone on her ears, sang her favorite music of Alan Jackson, practically hopped on the sidewalk and everyone stared at her until she arrived at the ice cream shop. 

In the shop, Emma walked toward the bar to pick her usual, Vanilla Bean Ice Cream, paid it and licked on the scoop of ice cream. Finally, she walked out with her cone, kept singing a repeating song and bumped her mom on her way to work. Mary Margaret looked at her and smiled. 

“Hello” her mother said. 

“Hi mom. What are you doing?” Emma asked. 

“I’m on way to Granny’s Diner to get some coffee. Want to come?” 

“No thank you mom. I am on way to my work right now. My lunch break just finished few minutes ago.” She licked her ice cream. 

“Oh. I see you eating your dessert.” Emma widened her eyes and heard her mom say, ‘dessert’. She stopped licking her ice cream and looked away. The blush came on her cheeks. 

“Um… I better go and see you later mom.” She ran back to her work and left Mary Margaret in a confused state. 

Finally, Emma arrived in her office, ate her ice cream and went to focus on her paperwork until 5pm. She kept thinking about that song since she was on her lunch break, sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes. The time stroked at 4:30pm. She decided to finish her day with her completed paperwork. She locked up the station, strode to the flower shop to get her a white rose for Regina. In few minutes later, Emma walked to town hall to see her boss. 

In the office, Regina worked through inspecting on the paperwork for errors and budget check. She heard a knock on the door, looked up from her work and commanded, “Come in.” The blonde woman came in with a white rose and the paperwork from Sheriff’s Department. She smiled and stood up. Emma walked toward her desk and gave a white rose to her. 

“Here is your beautiful white rose. And the paperwork.” Emma said. 

“Oh thank you Miss Swan for this rose and paperwork. I see that you worked up to complete them while you were working. I see a quite of you in some ways. Aren’t you romantic?” Regina huskily purred. 

The voice made Emma feel shiver and wet between her thighs. She decided to put it aside away and continued, “I will see you tonight and don’t be surprised for this one. See you Madame Mayor.” She walked around and gave a kiss on her cheek then left.

Regina smirked and felt excited about tonight’s event. She wondered how Emma was doing with her romantic stuffs and the white rose in my hand. In her thoughts, she really loved those moments with a blonde sheriff. She sighed loudly and glanced over the clock, it was 5pm. She decided to end her day then went home. 

In her apartment, Emma made the plans with two professional dancers who arrived from New York Dance Company. She remembered two weeks ago that she called the company to get two dancers to dance in contemporary dance. It was beautiful to watch them practice in the rain. She knew Regina would love this one. 

The clock stroked at 8pm. Emma told the dancers to the blackbox in Storybrooke Auditorium and practice there with their waterproof costumes. She was excited to do it in the rain with Regina. She had her dreams to dance with her in the rain. Emma texted Regina about the dress code. Then she ran to get ready for tonight then left her place to pick her up. 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina got a text from Emma, she smiled and opened the message. She read it, blinked and looked up at her wardrobe. Then she looked back to her message again. 

From: Emma Swan

Hi Regina, I want to let you know that you wear a waterproof clothes that I got you in your wardrobe. It is in blue bag and is waiting for you. I am coming to pick you in 15 minutes. See you then. –ES.

Regina walked in her wardrobe and found a blue bag on the table in the center. She opened it and gaped in awe. It was a red sweetheart dress with a thin straps. She smiled because Emma knew her favorite color. Regina looked back at the clock, it went 10 minutes later, got dressed in a red sweetheart dress and felt comfortable in it. She heard a knock on the door, went to get her heels and coat then went downstairs to open a door. It revealed Emma in a black suit with red tie to match her dress. She smirked and raked her eyes on that body. 

Emma gaped in awe, her thoughts were going to disturb her in few minutes and blinked away. Until, Regina cleared her throat by looking at her. 

“You look stunning in that dress.” Emma said. 

“Thank you Emma. You are gorgeous in that tuxedo. How did you pull out from that tuxedo?” Regina arched her eyebrow.

“Very funny. Shall we go?” Emma offered her arm. Regina went to lock her place and walked with her to the car. She opened the passenger door for her partner. Then she walked around to get in the driver’s seat, drove away to Storybrooke Auditorium and continued, “Tonight, it would be amazing night for you to remember. Don’t worry about everything else and now, will you be my dance partner for tonight?” 

Regina looked over at her and nodded. Emma grinned. 

Upon their arrival in Storybrooke Auditorium, Emma walked her to the blackbox and let her sit down on the front seat. The blackbox is in the dark. Emma told her to relax and watch until she’s ready to take her to dance. Regina nodded, relaxed for a while and watched the show. 

Emma walked back to the backstage behind the curtain, told the dancers to position them on the spot where they would start to dance. She went to see her stage manager to turn on the water from the top of the lighting area. It looked like raining. She went back to her position between two dancers in the dark. 

Regina saw the waters from the ceiling and gaped in awe when the light dimmed brighter on Emma’s spot. It was raining on Emma and two dancers. She was excited to watch the entire performance. Emma smiled and started her first verse while the music flowed in the air and the dancers were dancing in their spots in the rain. Regina held her tears back and watched them in the rain. 

When your heart is all alone every second  
Seems so long  
When it's just you, you can't see through  
Those ol' clouds that rain so blue

But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do

When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

The dancers started to collaborate themselves in the contemporary dance together. It flowed in the air. They splashed the water with their feet on the floor. The music flowed through their body movements in the water. Emma closed her eyes and sang her second verse. Her feet were on the floor full of the water. The tuxedo suit was wet while she was standing in the rain. 

When it's late, the sun hangs low  
By yourself, nowhere to go  
Sing a song, dance alone  
Play solitaire and stare at the phone

But when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do

When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you

Regina gaped in awe while Emma was dancing with the dancers in the water. They went to splash the water with their hands. The dancers went into a flow of the water and fell down on the floor. Emma started to dance on her solo, her hands splashed in the water, her feet moved like tango dance and her hair was shaking with the water. Regina felt heat between her thighs, watched her do her dance in the water and blushed on her cheeks. Emma finally sang her last verse while the dancers were back on the spot to dance through the water. 

So let's put aside our foolish pride  
And let our hearts say, "Hello"  
We both agree we're just no good  
At bein' on our own

'Cause when somebody loves you  
There's nothing you can't do

When somebody loves you  
It's easy to get through  
When somebody loves you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you  
The way I love you

The music stopped, the dancers finished their ending and Emma went back to her spot where she stood in the beginning. Regina smiled and let her tears out. The dancers bowed out and left the studio to change their clothes then back to Granny’s Bed and Breakfast before leaving the town to New York City. Emma walked toward her for her dance. The water from the ceiling kept raining. 

Regina felt her heart to flutter when Emma extended her hand to her, she got her heels off and reached her hand. They walked into the box full of the water. She smiled, felt raining on her and got wet in her clothes. They laughed and danced in a slow waltz. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist, danced in sway in the rain and kissed her forehead. 

The night was coming to be over, they danced in the rain and talked about everything before they went home. They knew that tonight was the best night of their life. The dance in the rain was their favorite moment of all and they wanted to keep that moment in their life until they dance in the rain again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: You Won’t Be Lonely

On her sixteenth day of December, the snow begun to build the layers on the roads and sidewalks. The residents of Storybrooke stayed in homes all day, drank some hot chocolate and sat by the fireplace. The blonde woman in her flannel pajamas woke up in her bed and smiled. She went downstairs to meet her parents and son at the breakfast table. 

“Good morning everyone.” Emma said happily. Mary Margaret and David looked at her like they have two heads at same time. Henry turned and waved his hand. She finally sat down next to her son, continued to gather her food on the plate and ate in silence. 

“What are you doing today with Mom?” Henry said. 

“I am planning to get her to the toll bridge and have a love lock on the fence like Paris Theme.” The blonde said. Others were gaping in awe. She got up, walked to the closet and grabbed a lock then got back to the breakfast table to show everyone. The lock was a logo of the swan and the crown on the top of the swan, it was a red and white colors in the half on the background. 

“It’s beautiful lock.” Mary Margaret smiled. 

“Yes, it’s SwanQueen” Henry said happily.

“What are you gonna do with it?” David said. 

“We have to close the lock and throw the key in the river. It’s part of our vows to be together. You all have to research on the internet to see that lock of love bridge. It’s so beautiful that all people put the lock on the fence and vows on their love.” She explained. 

Her parents and son looked at her and smiled. Emma looked at them and returned her smile. They resumed to eat their breakfast until the phone buzzed. David ran to reach the home phone and answered it. 

“Hello David Nolan speaking.” He spoke in a manner. 

“Hello Mr. Nolan, this is Regina Mills.” On the other line, Regina spoke in a mayor tone. He stuttered and looked at his family on the breakfast table who was staring at him. 

“Hello Regina. What can I help you?” He scratched his head. Emma widened her eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. Mary Margaret and Henry gaped in shock. 

“Is Henry with you?” 

“Yes, he is. Do you want—talk to him?? I assume.” 

“Yes please and thank you dear.” David nodded and called Henry to beckon him to talk to his mother. Henry got up and strode to David then reached a phone to his ear. 

“Hi mom.” 

“Hello darling, I wonder if you’d like to stay with your grandparents tonight?” Regina twisted her brown locks. Henry was confused with her motherly tone. 

“Yes, I’d love to stay with them tonight. Gramps and I have a competition on Mario Karts tonight. I am going to best him.” They laughed. Others listened to their conversation. David shouted at him, “You can’t best me and I am more better than you.” Regina heard it on other line. She laughed. 

“You better beat David, my little prince.” 

“Yes Mom, I will.” 

“Thank you for talking with me. So do you mind to give to Emma? I’d like to talk with her privately.” 

“Ok mom. Hold on.” Henry blocked the call and yelled Emma’s name. The blonde was startled and ran to him. He told her to take a phone and talk with her.” She nodded and put her ear on the phone. 

“Hello Regina.” 

“Hello Miss Swan. Are you alone?” The blonde looked away from the wall to her family. She glared at them to get out. The family got her motive and walked to the front door for their entertainment. She sighed and answered, “Yes, they just walked out in the apartment and went for their entertainment that we don’t want to know.” 

“Ok, I wonder if you can come to my house for lunch and have a talk?” Regina asked.

“Is that all?” Emma chuckled. 

“Yes, it is. Miss Swan? The simple yes or no would be sufficed, dear.” The brunette shook her head and smirked. 

“Yes, I would like to have a lunch with you and a talk too. But you have to agree on my terms first.” The blonde grinned. Regina rolled her eyes.

“Yes, dear. What is it then?” 

“Would you like to have a night stroll with me tonight?” 

“Miss Swan, what are you planning to do?” She was curious on that plan. 

“The simple yes or no would be sufficed.” Emma mimicked. 

Regina narrowed her eyes and realized that she was alone in her house. “Yes I’d like that. Thank you Miss Swan.” 

“No, Thank you Madame Mayor. I will see you at lunch at your place. Don’t be surprised for tonight. Don’t worry, you will be fine with me. Trust me.” Emma drummed her fingers on the counter and leaned against the counter.

“Ok, see you then. Be there at 12:30pm sharp. Don’t be --.” 

“Late.” Emma finished her sentence. Regina stuttered her words and rubbed her neck. They chuckled and decided to say goodbye and hung up on their call. 

In the mayoral manor, Regina sang the Christmas song while she had been cleaning from top to bottom in her house, swaying her hips to dance and span herself in the twist with her broomstick. The music was flowing in the house, she felt free and excited about her lunch with Emma. She couldn’t believe that she was going to spend her time with her blonde companion. Until the clock stroked at 12:15pm, Regina looked up at the clock and hurried herself to finish her chores before Emma arrived. She ran upstairs to change her clothing attire to causal clothes for keeping her warm. She wore a red turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and winter boots. 

The knock on the door, it signaled Regina that Emma arrived at her porch and she went downstairs to get a door to open. Emma was standing here on the porch in wearing the winter coat, dark jeans and leather winter boots. She smiled. 

Regina stepped aside to let her come in and closed the door behind her. Emma rocked on her boots forth and back. They locked their eyes for few minutes, Regina told her to come with her to the kitchen. 

“Regina, thank you for inviting me along for our lunch today.” The blonde smiled. 

“You’re welcome dear.” The endearment impacted on the blonde and they smiled widely. They resumed to make their sandwiches and discussed about the issues in the town, co-parenting Henry and their life to learn about each other. Until, the dinner came, Emma decided to cook for two of them to have a nice dinner and watch a movie then a night stroll together. 

Regina helped her to prepare a dinner and they had so much fun in the house all day. Emma talked about her foster life and the brunette sipped her wine, leaned against the counter and listened to the stories. Most of the time, they talked about their experiences and found out that they had many commons in these life. They smiled widely and rarely touched on each other for the comfort. 

Finally, Emma told Regina to get her coat and they leave for toll bridge. She knew that the lock and key in her zipped pocket on the winter coat. They got out of the house and walked few blocks away to the bridge. Regina didn’t know her plans to take her out to the bridge. They arrived on the bridge.

“What are we doing on the bridge?” The brunette woman asked. Emma smiled, continued, “Look for yourself and what did you see right now?” and waited for her response. 

The brunette woman looked around on the bridge and found the Christmas lights on the fences. She gasped in the wonders. The Christmas lights flickered in the different colors, the fence was full of the locks and the snow was falling. It was a magical place to view on the bridge. Regina smiled and held her tears. Emma walked toward her and sing-along on the brunette’s ear. She heard her angelic tone and realized that the song was based on her life, “You won’t be lonely.” by Billy Ray Cyrus. Regina smiled and closed her eyes. The blonde wrapped her waist in her arms, swayed together in a little dance and sang the first verse.

I know you've seen all your dreams turn to dust  
I know your heart's been left in the rain to rust  
But you won't be lonely now

I see a long trail of tears in your eyes  
Back to the day when the innocence died  
But you won't be lonely now

They chuckled and embraced together in the snow. Regina turned in the blonde’s arms and looked up at the emerald eyes. She found a love between them and swayed together while the blonde woman sang the second verse. 

I wanna give you everything you need I wanna show you  
You won't be lonely you won't be lonely now

Holding you here like a rose in the dark  
I make this promise to you from my heart  
You won't be lonely now

I wanna give you everything you need...

Emma smiled and wondered how lucky she was with her companion on the bridge. The cold air was down and the snow was falling on their hair. Regina looked up at the sky and heard last verse from her. They danced through all night in the snow. Then the brunette closed her eyes, nuzzled on Emma’s neck and wrapped around her tight. Emma embraced her back and swayed away. 

I'll do anything to make you see how I'm gonna love you  
You won't be lonely you won't be lonely now

Now that you're here in my arms I'm alive  
For the first time in a long time  
I look at my face in the mirror and see  
The man that I've wanted to be

I wanna give you everything you need...  
I'll do anything to make you see...

They let their tears out on their cheeks, locked their eyes in love and smiled widely. Emma kissed on her forehead and whispered, “I love you Regina Mills” in her ear. The brunette hitched her breath and heard the three words from her. They hugged tightly until Emma broke the embrace. 

“Don’t cry Regina. I wanted to see you in a beautiful moment.” The blonde wiped the tears from the cheeks. She kissed on her forehead. Regina smiled. 

“It was the tears of joy.” Regina said. 

“Oh. I thought you cried.” 

“No. I was crying because you said that you love me.”

“I wanted you to know that I love you for whom you are. No matter what you were in the past and the present. I am seeing you as Regina that I knew. You’re a wonderful mother to our son and spend your time with us. You’re so amazing woman. Don’t you know?” Emma arched her eyebrow and Regina laughed. 

“Yes dear. I know. And I love you Emma Swan.” Regina smiled widely and felt good to let it out from her chest. They realized that they felt so right about each other and continued to cuddle together while they stood. 

“Oh, I forgot to do something with you and we’re here on the bridge.” Regina was confused and knitted her eyebrows. Emma smiled and pocketed out the lock and key to show her. 

“It’s a lock and key. You see the logo on the lock. It is part of you and me. It’s a swan with a crown. The colors are our magic – red and white. It’s part of our love. I would like to share it with you. Will you honor to be with me?” Emma said. 

“It’s beautiful and yes, I would be honored to be with you.” The brunette woman said. 

Emma opened the lock with a key and it clicked. They walked to the fence and found a empty spot on the top of the railing and put a lock then locked it. Emma smiled, looked at her and handed a key to her.

“You throw a key in the river. I did my part to lock it on the fence. Now, it’s your turn.” The blonde said. 

“Ok.” Regina nodded and reached the key from her hand then threw it in the river. They watched the distance for the key to land in the river. Emma wrapped her in her arms. They smiled and looked at each other. Finally, they walked back to the house and stayed there until the morning. 

The key was drained in the river and it hit on the rocky ground. The glow on the key was more brighter. It sealed in the love of Regina Mills and Emma Swan forever. It won’t let them be apart from each other for many years.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Anymore

On her seventeenth day of December, Emma got up for her new song, Anymore by Travis Tritt, decided to take over in Storybrooke Hospital to sing to the patients. She was happier when she did do those love songs for Regina. She looked around in Regina’s bedroom and realized that they came back from the lock of love bridge, talked about their life and had drinks together. But they didn’t have sex at that moment because they knew that they were not ready to have it. One day, they will and it will be amazing. 

Emma got up, walked around the bed and wrote a paper for Regina. She put it on the pillow where she slept all night with her and kissed on the brunette’s forehead. The blonde woman swore that she saw a smile from her. She vanished in the white smoke. Back in the apartment, she appeared in her bedroom, decided to take a long shower, practiced her guitar chord for tonight’s event and cleaned up for herself into a black lace backless knee-length dress with long sleeves and light makeup on her face. Emma let her hair down with the princess curls. She was excited to do that in the front of the patients that she was assigned from Dr. Whale. 

It went smoothly for her to finish her rehearsal with her guitar. She grabbed her heels and vanished in the white smoke to the hospital. Finally, she appeared in the hallway near the nurses’ station, strode toward Dr. Whale’s office for the entertainment room with some patients, nurses, doctors and parents. But these people were not arriving until tonight and it was 4:30pm. So, she decided to get ready and practiced for several times until it got perfect. She decided to call Ruby to help her to decorate the entertainment room with the artificial flowers to look like more homey. 

Upon Ruby’s arrival, they unloaded the flowers to the room, started to place them on the table and settled the chairs in the rows in the front of the stage. Emma settled her microphone and audio box on the stage, tested it for few times and got her stool in the front of the microphone. Ruby watched her to do her thing until, she left her alone in the entertainment room. Dr. Whale showed up and informed her that the patients, parents, nurses and doctors were ready to arrive at 7pm. She nodded at her approval on the information from him. 

Emma was excited to sing for the patients, parents, nurses and doctors on her performance. She remember one of the best memories when she was younger to play piano for the first time in the front of the audience for her fall recital. She loved that feeling when she was involved in the audience to connect through the music. So, she knew it was time to reveal her talent in the public. Emma remembered that she did play guitar and piano in front of Regina few times but in the public with Storybrooke’s townspeople she knew for few years since the curse broke. 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina woke up, looked around in her bedroom and realized that Emma was not there this morning. She frowned and felt like something’s missing in her life. The brunette got up, made her bed until she found a note from her and read it. 

The note: Come see me in the entertainment room at Storybrooke Hospital. Be there at 7pm. I can let you to use the magic for tonight. I already told Henry about your magic and he approved it by mine. Now, you have our permission. So, wear a nice but semi-formal attire. 

See you then, ES. 

Regina chuckled and walked through her wardrobe to find her semi-dress red silk knee-length dress with short sleeves with black heels. She wore it beautiful while she doubled check her makeup and went downstairs for eating her lunch. The brunette woman realized that she slept longer than she did. She smiled and walked through the mansion and read some books until the knock on the door, she got up and walked to the door for opening her door. It revealed her son, Henry, stood on he porch and smiled widely. 

The brunette woman was letting him come in and spend some time with him for a while until they prepared themselves for the dinner. So finally, they enjoyed their time and she glanced over the clock, it was 6:45pm. She decided to wrap it up with her son on the board games, heard a knock from the door and ran to open it. It revealed Mary Margaret and her husband, David Nolan who stood and smiled widely. Regina blinked few times, decided to let them gather her son to their house for overnight. She nodded at her approval about having Henry in their house for a while. 

Mary Margaret told Regina to hurry up and go to the hospital to see Emma. Regina smiled and nodded. She ran upstairs to get her trench coat and waved her in the purple smoke toward the entertainment room at Storybrooke Hospital. She finally saw the blonde hair woman behind the curtains on the stage. The patients, doctors, nurses and parents were walking toward their seats, it made her to search her seat and found out that her seat was in the front row next to the parents with their children. The patients who were sitting on the floor with the soft mattress on the entire floor. The chairs were surrounded the patients and it was viewed in the front of the stage. She finally sat down on her reserved seat and waited for the announcement. 

Emma peeked through the curtains and spotted Regina in the front row. She smirked and doubled check on her dress, make up and tune some chords to test on the strings of the guitar. She was looking up at the mirror and smiled widely. She waited for Dr. Whale to announce her name and stepped forward. 

Regina looked around in the room and found very interesting about the entertainment room, it had artificial flowers everywhere and it was white tulips. She smiled and looked up at the stage. Dr. Whale walked to the stairs on the stage, stepped on the podium in the corner left on the stage and started to speak up.

“Hello, Welcome to the Entertainment Center. I wanted to thank you to the parents, nurses, doctors and patients to come here for their entertainment. You all are special to have this exciting performance tonight. Also, I continue to announce the performer and it was an unexpected request from herself. Her request was to sing this song to everyone in this room included our mayor of Storybrooke. Please give some applause for the only and one Emma Swan!” He said. 

Emma stepped through the curtains, waved her hand and smiled widely. She strode toward her stool in the center and sat down in the front of the microphone. 

“This request is for you all included our mayor. I would like to let you know that you’re all loved and you’re very lucky to have your people who love you unconditionally. I am one of them. I wanted you to know that this is all about you. We love you. So, this song is called “Anymore” by Travis Tritt. It is country music and I am a big fan of this music many years. I think this song is perfect for you all. Just enjoy it.” The blonde said. 

She sighed, started to strum on her guitar and hummed in a soft tone. The music flowed through their ears to be heard. The blonde looked up at the patients who were smiling. Even the parents, nurses and doctors stood behind them and some were sitting and watching her do her performance. She looked back to her guitar chords and sang in the first verse in the soft and slow tone. 

I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore.  
I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore.

My tears no longer waiting.  
My resistance ain't that strong.  
My mind keeps recreating a love with you alone  
And I'm tired of pretending  
I don't love you anymore.

Regina looked at her and gaped in awe when she saw the blonde’s dress. In her thoughts, ‘how hell did she get beautiful in that dress?’ or ‘I wish I can take her to my bedroom and make love together.’ But she was sitting there and watched her performance. She smiled. Emma looked up at the brunette’s eyes, smiled widely and blinked several times until she closed her eyes and sang the second verse. 

Let me make one last appeal  
To show you how I feel about you. Mm hm.  
'Cause there's no one else I swear holds a candle anywhere  
Next to you. Mm hm

My heart can't take the beating  
Not having you to hold.  
A small voice keeps repeating  
Deep inside my soul.  
It says I can't keep pretending  
I don't love you anymore.

There were no dry tears in the room. They just absorbed a beautiful song from the blonde who was playing her guitar and sang out from her heart. Emma opened her eyes, looked down on her fingers for the chords, swallowed a lump in her throat and looked up at Regina. 

I've got to take the chance or let it pass by  
If I expect to get on with my life.

My tears no longer waiting.  
Oh my resistance ain't that strong.  
Oh my mind keeps recreating  
A love with you alone.  
And I'm tired of pretending  
I don't love you anymore.  
Anymore  
Anymore

She sang her last verse of the song and finished with her chords in a silent tone. She wrinkled her nose, closed her eyes and sang in a long note with ‘Anymore’. The strings on the guitar finally stopped and she smiled at the patients who were clapping. Others applauded and Emma bowed out.

After her performance, they had a banquet, chatted, laughed and had a good time. Emma strode to the drinks area for her refill, looked around to spot Regina who was talking to the parents of the cancer patient. She smiled and decided to walk toward her. Until, she faced them, gave handshake for the family and nodded toward Regina who was smirking. 

“Hello Regina.” The blonde said. 

“Hello Emma. Nice seeing you again.” The brunette woman grinned. The parents and their daughter decided to leave them alone and found the chairs to sit. 

“How are you?” 

“I am doing good, dear. It’s a ultimate and wonderful performance you had tonight.” Regina said. 

“Thank you Regina. You are breathtaking in that dress.” Emma said. 

“Thank you dear and you’re so stunning.” 

They laughed and chatted for few minutes. Emma wrapped her arm on the brunette’s shoulders and embraced her for a while. She kissed on the brunette’s forehead and felt her arms wrapping her waist. They stood, chatted with the families and discussed about few issues in Storybrooke. They still embraced since they were facing each other after the performance and won’t let it go until they decided to go home together. Emma waved them in a white smoke in Regina’s bedroom. They conceded to sleep in Regina’s bed tonight until the next morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Breathe

On her eighteenth day of December, Emma woke up in Regina’s bed, glanced over the alarm clock; it was 7am and looked at the brunette’s face for a while. She was not excepting that Regina was awake before the blonde did. The blonde raked on Regina’s body and moved her fingers upward and downward on the backside. She bit her lip and studied on the details on the body but it was covered on a nightgown. Until, she was startled by a voice. 

“Stop your ogling eyes on my body.” Regina huskily whispered. Emma giggled while the brunette came closer to snuggle with her. They held each other in the arms for a while. 

“Sorry Regina, you’re beautiful. I can’t help looking on your body.” The brunette chuckled and smacked the blonde’s ass. Emma nuzzled on Regina’s neck while she held her like a koala bear. 

“Oh dear, how charming you are.” The brunette teased. Emma rolled her eyes and kissed on the brunette’s forehead. She saw a smile from Regina’s face. 

“It’s 7:15am right now, you have a town meeting today and you better get up before I make you reappear in your conference room with that nightgown you are wearing.” The blonde mischievously smiled. Regina widened her eyes, got up to get ready for a town meeting then kissed on the blonde’s lips. They stopped taking their actions, locking their eyes for few minutes and crashed their lips for the second time. 

It went into a passionate and chaise kiss. Emma tongued on Regina’s bottom lip to open her mouth. The brunette granted her permission and they dominated their tongues. Their hands roamed on their bodies, struggling to get their clothes off and finally, they broke the kiss by getting some air. They stared at each other, giggled and decided to stop it. 

“Wow. It was amazing.” Emma said. 

“Indeed, it was. But we have to go right now and it is almost 7:45am.” Regina grinned. They went downstairs, walked out from the mayoral manor and kissed for one last time. They parted their way. Emma waved herself into a white smoke to her apartment. Regina drove away from her driveway toward the town hall for her 8 o’clock meeting. 

In her apartment, Emma reappeared, walked into her bedroom and took a long shower. She was thinking about their first kiss that Regina did, it made her felt like a lovesick teenager and wondered how Regina reacted to their kiss. She finally got out from the shower, got dressed and walked out from her bedroom to get some breakfast. 

She decided to clean up her apartment to keep it clean, checked on her emails and calls from the sheriff’s department and she realized that she is on call for emergency and distress calls from the residents. But it was not today because she took her time all day to find a perfect song for Regina. The blonde was thinking about Faith Hill, she smiled at her memory about her foster mom singing “Breathe” in her bedroom while she struggled to go sleep. 

Finally, the blonde woman grabbed her guitar to play some chords, sang for a while and perfected the notes. Until, the phone buzzed and Emma answered. 

“Hello. This is Sheriff Swan speaking.” 

“Hi! Ruby here, I have your attention at this time. It was sort of emergency right now.” The brunette with a red streak woman said. 

“What is the emergency?” Emma said. 

“I’m stuck in the elevator at the town hall. So, I am one of few people in the elevator.” 

“Who are these people?” 

“Well, Mr. Gold, Dr. Hopper, Belle and Madame Mayor.” Ruby said. 

Emma widened her eyes when she heard that Regina was stuck in the elevator. She stuttered, “I will be there with Leroy to fix the elevator. Which elevator are you on?” 

“Elevator #2 on the front entrance near the secretary’s desk.” Ruby spoke. 

“Ok, I will be there at least 10 minutes. Hold on.” Emma said. They hung up, the blonde rubbed her forehead and took her badge and weapon then strode out from her apartment. She called Leroy to meet her at the town hall, drove away toward the destination. 

Upon Emma and Leroy’s arrival at the town hall, they discussed about fixing the elevator and she decided to wave herself into a white smoke to be inside of the elevator. While Emma was into the elevator with several people, Leroy worked through on the control panel for the elevator and she decided to sing the first verse to make them feel calm. They realized that song was Breathe by Faith Hill. 

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you get's me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face  
And I've never been this swept away

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

Then Dr. Hopper and Ruby joined in the chorus; they knew that song many times and decided to be part of it. The second verse came up; Emma bobbed her head and glanced over her lover who was smiling at her. 

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

Belle hummed, Mr. Gold looked at them in terror and they watched them like a musical in the elevator. Regina chuckled, strode closer to Emma and wrapped her into her arms. Emma looked at her and sang on third verse. 

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
Closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know, and you know  
There's no need for words right now

I can feel you breathe  
Washing over me  
And suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby, all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

Finally, Dr. Hopper and Ruby joined Emma for the last verse of the song. Regina giggled and nuzzled into Emma’s neck. The blonde held her in her arms, swayed a little and kissed her forehead. Others were watching them and smirked at Emma who was swallowing a lump in her throat. 

Caught up in the touch  
Slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's suppose to be  
I can feel you breathe, just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

After the song was finished with a bang, Leroy opened the elevator doors to reveal them and waved his hand. Mr. Gold ran out of the elevator, Belle followed him along and Ruby and Dr. Hopper practically skipped on their way to the conference room. Leroy packed his things and saluted them then left. Regina looked up at the emerald eyes and smiled widely. 

“Thank you for rescuing me in the elevator.” The brunette spoke. 

“No problem, babe. That’s what the sheriff is for.” Emma flashed her smile. Regina laughed and leaned to kiss her on the lips. It went into a passionate kiss. They didn’t know who moaned first and continued to make out in the elevator until the doors closed. Emma pushed Regina onto the wall, kissed on her neck and bit her pulse point. She heard Regina’s moans, decided to kiss her on the lips more into a long chaise kiss and they didn’t stop until Regina broke the kiss. 

“I’d love to do that with you but I have a meeting right away.” Regina said. 

“Oh. We have to continue our heated make-out session until next time.” Emma purred into a sexy voice. It made Regina feel wetness between her thighs. The blonde pecked a kiss on her lips and winked at her. She went into a white smoke to disappear. Regina widened her eyes and gaped in awe. Until, she opened the elevator doors, strode toward the conference room and continued with her meeting. In her thoughts, ‘how hell did Emma do this to her.’ or ‘how sexy was she in the elevator few minutes ago?’ She smiled and decided to have some payback on Emma. The meeting went smoothly while Regina was thinking about Emma and their kiss. Emma chuckled and worked through her plans for other days to finish. They were thinking about each other and can’t wait to see each other again. Their day got better than their worst days. They had their smiles on their faces.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Forever and Always

On the nineteenth day of December, Emma woke up in her bedroom, felt someone who was watching her to wake up and found her son on her bedside. She arched her eyebrow and spoke up, “Why are you here on my bed?”

“Today, we have to go for our secret spot to discuss about our operation.” He said cheerfully. Emma rolled her eyes and got up to get dressed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and continued. 

“What do you want to discuss about this one?” Emma glanced over him and had some thoughts. 

“I’m not sure yet but what about it?” She said. 

“We have to make this operation awesome. You don’t know that my mom’s birthday tomorrow?” the brunette boy shrugged. 

“Wait a minute? Regina’s birthday is tomorrow? It will be on December 20? Am I correct?” The blonde walked toward the bed and sat down beside him. He nodded and spoke, “Yes it is. We have to do this operation today on our secret spot. Wait a minute, are you planning to sing one song for her today?” 

“Yeah, I am. The song is called “Forever and Always” by Shania Twain. It’s part of our commitment on the love that we share.” 

“It’s awesome. Let’s go!” Henry stood and walked to the door then looked back to her. “Do you love my mom?” He asked. 

Emma smiled and nodded. “I do love her. Why did I sing all romantic songs on these days before?” He giggled and got a wink from her. They went downstairs and got their breakfast to eat then put their winter coats, gloves, hats and boots. They decided to walk to their spot, which it was in secret garden behind the town hall. No one knew that it existed. 

Few months ago, Henry and Emma played the soccer game on the backyard of the town hall until, the ball was thrown out in the tall hedges. They widened their eyes and ran to the area where the ball was. They figured it out how to get their ball back.   
Henry searched for the entrance of the hedges and found a trail of the rocks under the hedges. He was confused and yelled her name to beckon her to be with him. Emma found a secret passageway to enter. It was moving sideway to open it. Their jaws hung open when they found a beautiful garden full of the flowers and water fountain in the center around them. They walked through and absorbed everything from their eyes. Henry spotted his soccer ball and ran to get it. 

Emma just stood still and spoke, “I think that we have a secret garden so it will mark our new spot for our operations. What do you think?”

“Yes! So my mom won’t find us here. It will be best.” He smiled and they decided to get out on same passageway from entering the garden. They continued to play for 2 rounds of soccer games until they got exhausted. They went ahead to home. 

Emma smiled at her memory with Henry; her memories faded away when her son yelled her name several times and tugged her sleeves hard. 

“Emma! You were drifting away and we are here in the spot.” He shouted. 

“She blinked several times and shook her head to wake up. They were in the secret garden, sat down on the custom benches and continued discussing about Regina’s birthday. She smiled and the noise from the phone interrupted their plans. The blonde pocketed out her phone and answered. 

“Hello, This is Sheriff Swan speaking.” 

“Hello dear.” Regina said on the other line. Emma widened her eyes and shushed her son to not speak until they ended their call. Henry got her motive and stayed silent. 

“Oh Regina. What can I do for you?” Emma scratched her neck. 

“Yes, Is Henry with you? I knew him because I found his bed empty. So, is he?” The brunette woman smirked. 

“Um… Yes, he is with me… How did you know that he is here with me?” Henry was shocked when his mom knew about him. He stuttered but Emma held her hand on his mouth to not speak. 

“It’s Thursday morning and it’s a snow day for the schools. I figured it out that Henry sneaked out from my house this morning. But it’s fine for Henry to stay with you for few hours. I have meetings all day.” 

“Ok, I will. Thank you for calling me. I’m taking care of him while he is with me to the station for few hours then perhaps, my mom will take him to the library for extra tutoring.” Emma said. 

“It will be fine with me. Yes, I permit Ms. Blanchard to take care of our son. So, thank you so much.” Regina spoke in a sexy voice. The blonde gulped. 

“Oh before you hang up on the call, I will like to take you to my secret spot and will you be honored to take a break from your meeting today?” 

“Yes, dear. Please do. I can’t…” 

“You can’t what?” The blonde snickered. Henry shook his head and looked over the flowers that still bloomed. The garden was same since last time, he saw it for the first time and realized that they were in the greenhouse. 

“I can’t wait to see you. I barely had sleep last night. I still…”

“Obsessed with our kisses? So are you??” Emma giggled. 

“YES! I am. I can’t stand to be alone in the house and still thinking about you since we had our first kiss. I kept thinking that if you had any regrets about this?” Regina bit her lip. 

“I don’t have any regrets on the kisses. Remember our vows at the Lock of Love Bridge?” 

“Yes, I remember.” 

“That’s why we sealed our love on the lock and you threw the key in the river. Also, we vowed on our hearts to be together. That’s why I can’t stay away from you. And I have to go. See you later babe.” Emma huskily spoke. 

“Oh yes dear and I will see you then.” The brunette woman twisted her brown locks and chuckled. 

“I love you babe.” The blonde smiled. 

“I love you darling.” 

They finally hung up on the call. Henry threw his hands in the air and spoke, “Finally, it’s about damn time!” Emma whisked to look at him and shouted, “Henry!”

He shrugged and walked out from the gardens. The blonde woman followed him along. 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina giggled after ending her call with Emma, thought about the kisses and bit her lip while she was getting ready for her four meetings at town hall. She sighed, fixed her hair then collected her purses, car keys and coat then walked out from her house and got in her car. She drove away from her driveway and on her way to Town Hall. She tuned a radio while she was driving and bobbed her head to the music. Upon her arrival at Town Hall, the brunette turned off her car engine, got out and strode inside the town hall. She walked past her secretary’s desk and collected her mail and messages for today’s agenda. 

The meetings were over at about afternoon, Regina was exhausted to debate with the constituents with few issues over Storybrooke and glanced over at the clock; it was 2pm. She realized that she hadn’t yet eaten since breakfast and decided to call Emma to bring her a late lunch but heard a knock on her door. She commanded them to come in her office and looked up at Emma then back to the bags that she held. 

“Here is your late lunch, Regina.” The blonde said. 

“Emma? I am planning to call you… But you read my mind. Thank you for bringing me a lunch. You’re my savior.” The brunette woman smirked. 

“No problem babe, I can’t let my baby starve through her difficult day.” She winked. 

“Really, dear?? I am so starving! Give me my food.” Regina extended her hand to get her food bag from her. Emma shook her head and gave away. 

The brunette opened her bag and got her salad to eat. It was delicious to eat a kale salad with strawberries on the sides. Emma scrunched her nose when she saw her eating the kale salad. Regina looked up at her and laughed at her expression. 

Emma looked around in her office and waited for her to finish her lunch. Regina cleaned up herself on the desk and threw her food in the trash. They smiled at each other until the blonde spoke. 

“Go get your coat. I promised you that I am going to take you there to my secret spot. It is just behind this building. I am sure that you would love it.” She grinned. 

“Oh dear, I can’t wait.” They got up and walked out to the backyard through using the exit door. Emma extended her hand to hold Regina’s hand. It led them to the passageway on the trail of the rocks. The brunette was confused, decided to let it go and walked with her to enter the secret garden. She gaped in awe when she saw the flowers and the water fountain in the center of the garden. 

Emma smiled at the brunette’s face. She released her hands and missed a comforting touch. She strode toward her small box, grabbed the guitar from the case and put her strap on herself. The music started to flow in the air inside the greenhouse; Regina walked around the water fountain and smelt the flowers. 

The blonde strummed on the strings on the guitar, Regina looked back at her and heard her first verse to sing. They knew that this song was about them to declare their love and smiled. The blonde sang in a soul tone and the song was “Forever and Always” by Shania Twain. 

In your arms I can still feel the way you  
Want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
When you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day

The brunette woman swayed through the trail surrounding the water fountain. She opened her arms and danced in the waltz. Emma smiled, sat down on the bench and played on her guitar. The blonde looked at her like an angel who danced on the water. She sang on the second verse. 

Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Want to wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always  
Mm, baby

In your heart I can still hear  
A beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart

Regina giggled and remembered her moment with her dad while they were dancing in her ball party. She loved that moment and the song reminded her that her daddy sang a similar song to her. Emma put her guitar away, strode toward the brunette and wrapped around the waist then danced with her through the waltz. Regina intertwined her fingers into the blonde’s hand, held her left hand on the shoulder. They laughed and continued dancing around the water fountain. Emma sang on her third verse. It got deeper than they thought it would be. 

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day

Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Want to wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always

(I want to wake up every morning here)

Regina leaned her head on the shoulder, closed her eyes and swayed through their footwork. The blonde looked down on the brunette’s face and embraced herself in her arms. The fourth verse came out from her mouth.

In your eyes (I can still see The look of the one)  
I can still see The look of the one who really loves me (I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
Else in the world above me (I can still see love for me)  
I can Still see love for me in your eyes (I still see the love)

And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
And there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day

The blonde twisted the brunette in a beautiful spin then leaned on her chest again. They danced in a perfect rhythm in the waltz. Regina was surprised that Emma got her footwork correct in the order and looked up at the emerald eyes. They got lost in their moment while they were swaying. They didn’t notice their son was watching them and stood in the entrance of the garden. The fifth verse came out again. 

Cause I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Want to wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face, always

I'm keeping you  
Forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Want to wake up every  
Morning to your sweet face,

Henry smirked at them. Regina smiled at her and she knew that she felt right with her since the beginning of their process. Emma kissed on the brunette’s forehead, felt her smile on her chest and held her tightly in her arms. They still danced once more than just a dance. She closed her eyes and sang the last verse of the song. 

I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm keeping you forever  
Yes I'm keeping baby  
Forever, in your arms

Finally, the song ended, the women locked their eyes and moved closer to kiss on their lips. The kiss got the passionate, chaise and heated. They stood, felt their bodies against each other and roamed their hands over them. Until, Henry cleared his throat to startle his moms to fall apart and whisked to look at him on his entrance in the garden. 

“Hi moms.” He giggled and crossed his arms. “It’s finally about time you kissed. I am glad that you have each other.” The women narrowed their eyes at their son. The blonde scratched her scalp and sighed loudly. 

“What about our privacy that you interrupted us? Emma spoke. Regina gently touched her forearm and shook her head. 

“Emma. It’s ok. We got heated in the moment.” The brunette spoke in the manners. 

Henry shook his head and walked toward them to give a big hug for them. Then he continued to speak, “It’s ok for you to have make out session but as long as it is not front of me in the public in the house or out.” He looked up at them, gave a smirk and released them from the hug. He left them in a shock. 

Regina shook her head and looked up at her. She leaned to kiss her into a open-mouth make-out session. Emma granted her to dominate the tongues for a while. They wrapped each other in their arms. It went into a heated make-out session. They forgot their planned day after lunch break and still were in the garden all afternoon. They broke their kiss and smiled. They intertwined their hands and walked out from the secret spot. They walked inside the office, locked the door and continued to kiss on their lips on the couch. Regina laid down on her back on the couch and let Emma crawl on her body. The brunette wrapped her legs on the blonde’s back. They dominated their tongues, moaned loudly and decided to not tear their clothes off. They just got on with their make-out session during the day. 

Finally, they pulled away from their heated kiss and laughed at their smeared lipsticks on their lips. Regina wiped the stain on the blonde’s. Emma did same thing to Regina. They held in their arms together on the couch. The brunette moved her fingers into the blonde’s hair. Emma hummed. Regina looked at her and had some thoughts. Until, Emma broke the silence and continued. 

“What are you thinking about?” She said. 

“I was thinking about us.” Regina smiled. 

“Oh… what is it?” 

“I realized that I had feelings for you since we first met. I didn’t except it for first time. But I am surprised that we did declare our love to each other. Isn’t that funny?” The brunette spoke in the manners.

“Yeah babe. It was weird but it’s true because I first met you and I can’t stop thinking about you since that night.” Emma said. Regina arched her eyebrow and stared at her for few minutes. 

“Oh dear? You can’t stop thinking about me. Oh… I’m so flattered by your charms.” The brunette purred into the blonde’s ear. They laughed and embraced together. Emma looked up at her and leaned to kiss her more into a passionate kiss. Regina kissed her back and tangled her fingers into the blonde curls. They moved their tongues in their mouths and continued making out into a heated session. They never got tired of it. They roamed their bodies, moaned loudly and Emma kissed on the brunette’s jawline toward her pulse point. Regina moaned and tilted her head to give her more space on the kisses. 

Emma moved back to where they started and crashed her lips on the brunette’s. They still made out like the lovesick teenagers on the couch. Regina moaned more into the blonde’s mouth. Until, they finished their heated make out session and decided to leave the office to have a dinner together with their son. 

Across the mayoral manor, Emma leaned her front onto the brunette’s back, wrapped her waist in her arms and gently kissed on her neck. Regina smirked, turned around in her arms and gave a chaise kiss on the blonde’s lips. They decided to end their night and walked into Regina’s bedroom. They changed their clothes into the pajamas. They tucked themselves in the bed comforter, scooted closer to their bodies and held them in their arms. They crashed their lips and had a small heated make-out session then went to sleep. 

In other room, Henry giggled, called Ruby on the walkie-talkie and told her that the operation worked. Ruby laughed in a silent tone and they parted their ways to sleep through the night. He smiled on his face when he saw his moms kissing in the garden. He knew that it’s time for them to move on and have their happy ending but it’s not finished for his blonde mother to sing several songs for 6 more days until Christmas time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I Will Always Love You

On the twentieth day of December, Emma woke up on Regina’s bed, smiled at the brunette who nuzzled on her neck and wrapped her into a koala bear. She realized that today’s her birthday and got up carefully to not wake her up and tiptoed out from the en suite and on her way to the kitchen. When she heard small footsteps, she knew that it was Henry on his way to the kitchen and turned around to see him standing by the doorway. 

They smiled and prepared the birthday breakfast. They made omelet, apple juice and the flowers in the small vase. Henry decided to pick one of the song from the cd collection, told her to sing that song from the country cd collection, “I will always love you” by Dolly Parton. The blonde gave him an approval, told him to play it in the master bedroom while they were there at once. 

They strode out from the kitchen to Regina’s bedroom with a breakfast on the tray and CD. Henry tiptoed to the radio station near the vanity table, put the cd then played it. Emma walked to the bed and put the tray on the end of the bed. He walked toward his blonde mother who stood in the end of the bed and watched the brunette woman sleeping in her bed. 

Emma nodded at him for a song to play through in the bedroom, she started to sing the first verse as long as she followed the lyrics from the radio. It startled Regina by few minutes and she woke up to find them on the end of the bed. She sat up and waited for them to finish their song. The brunette boy smirked. 

If I should stay  
Well, I would only be in your way  
And so I'll go, and yet I know  
That I'll think of you each step of my way  
And I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Bitter-sweet memories  
That's all I have, and all I'm taking with me  
Good-bye, oh, please don't cry  
'Cause we both know that I'm not  
What you need  
But I will always love you  
I will always love you

Henry smiled widely at his blonde mother and looked back to his adoptive mother then sang on the second verse. Regina arched her eyebrow, noticed her breakfast on the tray and drooled from her mouth then glanced over the blonde woman who giggled. 

And I hope life, will treat you kind  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
I love you, I will always love

The brunette woman laughed, held her hand on the chest and looked back and forth at Emma and Henry. She smiled and winked at the blonde woman. Henry glanced over at the blonde mother and nodded to join the chorus with her on the last verse. 

I will always, always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

Emma and Henry opened their arms to finish their tunes. Regina clapped and whistled in a good praise. They bowed out to her and Henry ran to jump on the bed and crawled beside his brunette mother. They embraced for a while and he spoke, “Happy Birthday mom.” Regina kissed on his forehead and whispered, “Thank you my little prince.” She looked over at Emma who was holding the tray and walked toward her then put it above her legs. 

“Happy Birthday babe.” The blonde said and gave a peck on the brunette’s lips. They smiled widely. Regina nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. Emma and Henry chatted about their plans for Regina’s birthday. She smiled at the mother-son relationship between Emma and Henry. She felt happier and free. It got better for her birthday. 

After their breakfast song, they decided to go out for their entertainment in the park, walked around in the town and had a lunch at Granny’s. Then, they went out for the movie, to the arcade games Henry mentioned and went back to the house. Regina felt exhausted on her birthday but she knew that she have two favorite people to spend her time together all night. Henry decided to play the board games with his mothers. The blonde prepared the birthday dinner and didn’t want Regina to help her out with the preparations. So, the brunette woman stayed in the living room and played with her son on the board game. 

Until, the dinner time was here, Emma yelled for them to come for dinner. They sat down, chatted for some time and ate their dinner. Regina smiled at having a small family in her house and felt safe with them. Henry smiled and excused himself to clean up the table and let his mothers to have a nice talk in the living room. He walked into the kitchen to wash the dishes and everything. 

In the living room, Emma and Regina smiled widely, practically snuggled together on the couch and chatted through their time about the life that they had in the past. They heard their son’s footsteps on the way to the living room and saw him walking to the dvd collection to pick a movie. He walked back to the armchair next to the couch where the mothers were sitting, played the movie and watched through the beginning to the end. The mothers were watching a movie while they were snuggled on the couch. The brunette woman played with the blonde curls while she was stretching her body on the couch and Emma was covered on Regina’s body. Regina’s legs intertwined with the blonde’s legs. 

Henry fell asleep while watching in the middle of the movie. Emma glanced over her son and giggled. Regina looked back to her and had a confused expression. The blonde told her that their son fell asleep on the armchair, the brunette looked up at her son and smiled widely. Emma looked at her lover for a while, crawled up to kiss on the brunette’s lips. Regina smiled into a kiss, gave a passionate kiss on the blonde’s lips and they locked their mouth into a passionate and heated session. 

Regina waved her son in the red smoke into his bedroom and let him sleep on the bed. They continued having a make-out session on the couch. Emma waved them into a white smoke to get in the master bedroom and continued to move her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Regina moaned loudly, roamed on the blonde’s body and felt more wetness between her thighs. The blonde moved downward on the jawline to the collarbone with her kisses. It made the brunette squirming and moaning loudly. They looked with their lustful eyes and crashed their lips together. 

They did know that they were not ready to have sex tonight. It felt so right between them and they wanted to wait on their special night together without their son there. Emma smiled widely, leaned to kiss her once more and felt the brunette’s hands tangled through her blonde curls. Their legs intertwined tightly and they rolled back against the bed. Emma was laying down on the bed, Regina was on top of her and they moved their lips into a passionate and heated make-out session. The blonde moaned while Regina bit the blonde’s bottom lip and her tongue slide across the mouth. Emma felt the tongue inside her mouth and roamed on the brunette’s back. 

They moaned more into a deeply heated session. Then the blonde pinned Regina on the bed, she was on top of her and smirked at the brunette woman. They giggled and crashed their lips once again. Regina waved them into a red smoke to change their clothes into the pajamas. Emma glanced over on the brunette’s nightgown and arched her eyebrow. Regina shook her head, put her hands on the blonde’s head to move toward her and crashed their lips together into a passionate and heated kiss for last time until they fell asleep in the bed. 

The brunette woman held the blonde woman in her arms while Emma was laying on her body. She smiled and knew that her birthday was best with her two people in her life. Regina whispered, “Thank you Emma to make me feel happy and loved on my birthday.” The blonde hummed and mumbled, “You deserved this one, babe. I love you.” Regina kissed on the blonde’s forehead and whispered back, “I love you Emma Swan.” They finally got their sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: How Do I Live

On her twenty-first day of December, Emma got up, decided to wake up her son in other room and waited for him to get up. Henry yawned and stretched his body muscles. He looked over his blonde mother who was sitting on the end of his bed and spoke, “Why are you here on my bed?” 

“I have to discuss with you today. Is it all right with you if I prefer not to tell your mom about our plans? By the way, I already soundproofed your room.” Emma said. 

“Ok, what is it then?” He sat up and leaned against the headboard. 

“We have to get Regina to New York City today. I have a potion for her to drink it because she will be able to get out of here. Remember no one enters the reality world except you and I.” 

“New York City?? What about me?” The brunette boy shrugged and continued. 

“You are going to be with my parents for tonight. Regina and I am going to be there in New York overnight before we head to Boston on next day after today. Is it all right with you?” Emma glanced over at her son. He hesitantly nodded and spoke, “What is a song for today? I know you have 4 more songs to go.”

“It’s actually correct. The song is How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. It’s a part of our soul to be together and we won’t let them go.” Emma moved her fingers into the brunette scruffy hair. Henry smiled widely and leaned against her to give a kiss on her cheek. 

“You better go now because you have a long drive.” He said. They got into action to get ready. Emma tiptoed back to the master bedroom, decided to use her magic for getting Regina’s clothes in the suitcases without making the noises on the floor. Henry made the breakfast and called his grandparents to pick him up at the mansion. The blonde waved herself into a white smoke to reappear in her apartment to pack her clothes in a duffel bag then vanished in a white smoke to reappear in the foyer of the mansion. 

Henry walked out from the kitchen, gave the reservation papers for Emma to check in the hotel with his mom and everything worked out since they planned the trip for both of his mothers. They smiled to each other, Emma decided to get Regina into a causal clothes and carry her into the black Mercedes. Henry waved his hand and ran toward his grandparents who stood by their pick-up truck. The blonde smiled, walked back to the front door for locking up the place and ran around her car to get in the driver’s seat. 

Mary Margaret, David and Henry waved goodbye to Emma and watched them driving away from Mifflin Street. They went back to the house that Mary Margaret and David moved out from their small loft then decided to give their housing to their daughter. It made easier for her to live in a small loft to share with her son. 

On the road, Emma smiled at the brunette’s face while she was sleeping in the passenger’s seat, drove through highway to the airport near Portland and hummed softly. Regina finally woke up in the car, had her confused expression and looked at the blonde woman in the driver’s seat. 

“Where am I? And how long was I asleep?” The brunette said. 

“ We are on our way to Portland for the airport and you were sleeping for few hours since 7am. Soon, we arrive in few minutes for the airport.” The blonde said. 

“Ok dear. Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” She smirked. 

“I hate surprises.” 

“You would love this one. Trust me.” 

Upon their arrival at the airport, Emma drove into the parking lot for few days, they got out to get their bags then strode through the parking lot to arrive at the airport entrance. Regina intertwined her hand into the blonde’s hand while they were walking to the entrance. They arrived at the check-in, processed with check-in then put their bags away to the checked baggage and finally, walked to the security gate. 

“Haven’t you been in the airplane before?” Emma nervously asked. 

“No dear, I never had been in the monstrosity airplane.” Regina glared. The blonde mocked her hands into a surrender. 

“Don’t worry babe, I am next to you on our seats and please feel free to hold my hand.” She spoke. 

The blonde walked through the security gate to inspect on her body, took the bag and waited for Regina to go through the security gate. The brunette did so and they strode to the gate that they were supposed to be for their airplane. So, in couple hours, Emma treated the brunette to get some breakfast before they left for New York City. They chatted for a while until the announcement for the departure to New York City. Emma smiled and had some thoughts about the song she would sing to her on the New York Rooftop tonight after getting some sleep. 

Regina felt anxious about riding in the airplane for the first time. They were in the line, hand in hand and kept them in the company for a short talk and stolen kisses. Finally, they arrived at their seats in coach, Emma put their bags in the luggage compartments and went back to her aisle seat. Regina was sitting on the window seat, looked at the blonde and waited for her to look at her. They smiled at each other and held in hands. 

After 1 hours and 19 minutes, the flight landed in John F. Kennedy Airport, Regina was relieved that the flight was over and shook Emma to wake up with the kisses. The blonde smiled into a kiss, gave her a peck of kiss and woke up in her seat. They got out from the airline to walk through the exit for their luggage then went out for taxi cab to catch. They finally got in the cab, drove away to their hotel that their son reserved for them to sleep. 

Regina looked through the windows to have some views on the skyline in the New York City, heard Emma speaking about these building and pointing to every building that they went past through the streets. They laughed, chatted and wrapped them in the hug in the cab for a while until, they arrived at their hotel. Regina got out first, waited for Emma to get out and they got their luggage to go in the hotel lobby. The brunette gaped in awe when she saw the beautiful design in the lobby, Emma went to the check in for their hotel room, paid everything and spoke with the hotel attendant for a reservation in the rooftop then worked out through everything for tonight. Regina waited for her to come with her to the hotel room, which is in the 11th floor. 

They finally got exhausted after their flight, looked around in their hotel room that have kitchen, living room and one bedroom. Regina smiled while she was viewing on the city’s lights on the skyline, felt the blonde’s arms around her waist and intertwined her fingers with Emma’s hands. The blonde rested her chin on the brunette’s shoulder. 

“How beautiful is New York City? Emma spoke.

“Yes dear, it is. I wondered how did you make out of the living in here while the second curse in Storybrooke?” Regina asked in her manners.

“Well, it was part of your memories in our son and me. Before the curse happened, I was living here for few years after making a decision to move to Boston in 2 years later. I’m not complaining about living here but it’s not my home anyway. Storybrooke is my home for a while since we first met. I just knew that it is my home with my recently parents, son and you.”

They swayed a little, stole the kisses and smiled gently. Emma looked at the clock; it was 7pm and decided to tell her that they had a dinner reservation somewhere. They finally changed their clothes, intertwined their hands and walked out from their hotel room. Emma led her to the rooftop by using the stairs, they arrived at their dinner table in the rooftop and Regina smiled. They had their dinner, it went smoothly with their conversation about Storybrooke, Henry and their relationship. Emma finally asked her to be her girlfriend and Regina said yes. They sealed their kiss to be girlfriends. The blonde smiled at her, had some glimpse on the musicians who were still singing with their guitars and knew she had to plan with them. 

“Hold on for a minute. I got to do something.” The blonde spoke, got up and walked to the area for the musicians for a talk. They agreed with a song that she will sing for her. She turned around to see Regina who was watching her. Then the blonde nodded to the musicians to start the music. The song was How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes. She sang in a slow and soft tone. Regina arched her eyebrow and giggled. 

How do I,  
Get through one night without you,  
If I had to live without you,  
What kinda life would that be

Oh I, I need in my arms,  
need you to hold,  
Your my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything  
good in my life

The backup singers joined in the chorus with Emma, swayed in a little dance and snapped their fingers. Emma held her microphone, closed her eyes and heard the music behind her. The audience was bobbing their heads and clapping at the same time. Regina smirked, watched her and held her wine glass to sip. The second verse came out with the chorus from the backup singers.

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me

The blonde looked around at the backup singers and gave thumbs up. Regina laughed at her actions. Emma shrugged and beamed. The third verse came out from her. It went smooth and slow. 

And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I would be lost,  
If I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything  
real in my life

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?  
yeah

Then the backup singers sang fourth verse, stood still and held their microphones. They sang beautiful and soft tone. Emma hummed and swayed a little. 

Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
Need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you everything  
good in my life

The blonde sang her heart out to her girlfriend, strode toward her and extended her hand for Regina to hold her hand. The last verse came out with the bang. The musicians played the music to finish it. The backup singers went into ‘oh’ several times. 

And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
Ever survive,  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
yeah, yeah, yeah,  
No,  
How do I live?  
No,  
Tell me baby,  
Oh, I need,  
yeah, yeah, yeah

The audience applauded at Emma and the musicians. They bowed out and Emma walked to her girlfriend to give a long and passionate kiss. Regina gave her kiss back. They embraced tightly and gave a last kiss on their lips. They smiled widely and continued to have their night to be magical. Finally, they got back to their hotel room and took the bath then went to sleep in their arms on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: I Honestly Love You

On the twenty-two day of December, Emma woke in Regina’s arms, smiled about their last night’s event and became girlfriends. She laughed softly while the brunette woman snuggled more closer to her and whimpered, “Em-maaa, stop laughing at me.” 

“I wasn’t laughing at you and it was our last night at the rooftop that we made our night to be magical.” Emma defended her point. 

“Oh yes right. It was indeed magical. But thank you for making my life so easier.” Regina chuckled and nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. Emma held her tightly, kissed on the forehead and whispered, “I love you Regina Mills.” The brunette smiled and whispered back, “I love you Emma Swan.” They ended up at kissing longer on their lips and broke a kiss after that. 

“Ok babe, we have to get up and we have a lot to do next for our next destination.” Emma told her and got in her action to get ready. Regina laid down on the bed, watched her girlfriend in the action and bit her lip. The blonde looked over at her and tilted her head. The brunette shook her head and got up to get ready. They got their duffel bags, went downstairs to check out their room and caught the taxi cab for their airport. 

Upon their arrival at John F. Kennedy Airport, Emma checked in for their flight to Boston, Massachusetts, proceed to pay everything and went through the security gates with her girlfriend. They walked to get their breakfast at small café, sat down in one booth together and Regina leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder. They chatted through their plans in Boston to have some sightseeing in the wintertime, tours in the city and planned to have a nice restaurant together. Emma agreed to take her to the ice skating rink near their hotel. Regina bit her lip to make a decision to tell her that she couldn’t skate at all. 

In a couple hours, the announcement for Boston flight, they got their things to be ready, they were in the line; intertwined their hands and waited for the flight attendant to get them on the plane. Emma wrapped her arm on the brunette’s shoulders, Regina wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist and held her hand in Emma’s back pocket. They looked at each other, smiled widely and gave a chaise kiss on their lips. The blonde looked up at the time, sighed loudly and felt her girlfriend rest on her chest. 

Finally, they got on the plane, sat down on the seats like they did for their New York flight, chatted for few minutes then they got off in the air to Boston. Regina felt calm when her girlfriend rubbed her thumbs on her hand. Emma kissed on the forehead and whispered, “We will be there soon in one hour and ten minutes. We will have fun all day.” She nodded and smiled at the blonde then gave a kiss on her lips. 

After their destination, the flight landed, they got up to go out for their hotel, and they arrived at their fancy hotel room and had a lunch together at the café near their hotel. Their hands intertwined since their flight arrived in Boston. They won’t let it go, had their sightseeing around in the Boston and heard Emma speaking about the city. 

During their tour in Boston, they saw art museums, parks and finally ice skating rink. Regina tilted her head while she was watching her girlfriend to pay their ice skates at the counter, looked back at the rink and watched the people skating on the ice in the circle. Until, the blonde interrupted her thoughts by calling her name and she was startled by a touch from her. 

“Babe, are you okay?” Emma said. 

“Yes dear, I was drifting away. But I’m fine.” The brunette said. 

“Ok, If you don’t feel anything then tell me then.” 

“I will do. Thank you for paying me the ice skates.” She smiled at the blonde and grabbed her ice skates then walked with her extra sway on her behind toward the bench. Emma giggled and followed her along. They changed their shoes to ice skates, Emma extended her hand for her girlfriend to take her hand and they walked toward the entrance of the ice rink. Regina was nervous about skating on the ice and thought it was hard to do that. Emma noticed the symptoms of anxiety from her girlfriend and decided to stay closer to her for a while. 

“Don’t worry, I am here to help you to learn how to skate on the ice.” The blonde spoke. 

“You? Ice Skate? How is it possible?” Regina glared. 

“I learned how to ice skate when I was younger.” Emma winked. 

“Oh dear. I hope you would be a good teacher.” The brunette mumbled under her breath. Emma heard her and laughed. She arched the eyebrow at her girlfriend laughing. 

“What’s so funny, Miss Swan?” 

“Oh you think that I am good to teach you how to do that? Not that good. I’m the best one that you would ever seen.” Emma defended her point. 

Regina rolled her eyes, intertwined their hands to guide her on the sides of the wall in the rink. Emma skated backward and helped her to glide through on the ice. The brunette was nervous and clumsy toward her gliding. Finally, she got it through without falling on the floor. Emma let her hands released from holding her girlfriend’s hands. Regina whimpered and tried to catch the blonde’s hands until she fell backward on the floor and thudded her behind. 

“Ow!” The brunette rubbed her butt and looked up at her girlfriend then gave a pout look. Emma rolled her eyes, helped her to get up and intertwined her left hand into Regina’s hand then they glided around inside the rink. Until, the announcement was loud on the speaker. 

“Yo! This is Mad Skater, I noticed the blonde woman in the red leather jacket who was holding the brunette woman in the trench coat on the ice rink. Is that famous Emma Swan?” The people in the rink gasped and shouted her name. Emma was in the crimson and Regina noticed everyone who shouted then looked at her blonde girlfriend who was blushing. 

Mad Skater was out from the audio office, strode out to the ice rink by the entrance and waited for Emma to meet him in halfway. Regina studied on the figure, the redhead man in the metallic long sleeve shirt with khaki pants and winter boots. He wore a ridiculous Santa hat on his head and a smiled on his face. Emma gaped in awe when she saw her old friend from the foster system. She tugged her brunette girlfriend to glide toward the entrance of the rink. 

“August Booth!!” The blonde shouted.

“Hello Em. Fancy seeing you here on the ice rink. What are you doing here in Boston?” August spoke. They hugged tightly and released it. 

“Yeah, It was long time ago since we were in the foster system. How have you been?” 

“I’m doing good. And who is a beautiful brunette woman beside you?” Regina nearly blushed and introduced herself. 

“I’m Regina Mills, Emma’s girlfriend.” She smiled gently. They shook hands and giggled. Emma grinned. 

“Anyway, to answer your question about here in Boston, I am treating my girlfriend in Boston where I was raised in and beside bounty-hunting. What about you?” 

“I am recently married and have two children that are adopted from China. So, I am an owner of this rink included the fitness near the famous café across from the boatyard. What about you too?” He spoke. 

“I’m impressed. I’m living in Storybrooke, Maine with my girlfriend and our son plus my newfound parents that I haven’t been seen for 30 years.” Emma said. Regina wrapped the blonde girlfriend in her arms and stood still on the ice near the entrance where the people can come in and out. August leaned on the railing and gaped in awe. 

“What? Storybrooke?!” He practically yelled. Emma flinched at his yell. Until, the brunette woman spoke up, “Yes dear. I am a mayor of Storybrooke too.” The blonde felt calm toward her girlfriend’s tone. 

“Wow. I meant to not yell at you but I was surprised that you found that town.” He spoke. 

“What do you mean?” The women said in unison. 

“Well, you know that Storybrooke didn’t exist to everyone like here. Regina, did you know that Storybrooke’s location remained hidden for many years before Emma was born?” 

“No. I didn’t know that the town remained hidden.” The brunette said. Emma knitted her eyebrows. 

“How is it possible to be hidden?” The blonde said. 

“Let’s go to the private place to discuss about this one. It would be interesting but shocking for you to absorb everything at once.” August spoke. They conceded at the suggestion and decided to leave the rink after he locked up the place. They strode out on the way to his apartment in 3 blocks away from his work. 

“That’s all I knew was the town is hidden on these maps. But the first thing is I am telling you a story. I knew it was not easier for you ladies to absorb everything at once. It would be shattering mind for you.” He spoke. The ladies nodded to continue. 

“In 1856, Storybrooke was built by the wealthy and businessman, Robert Rimbauer who invested his gold to build one infamous clock tower. No one knew how he died or remained to be alive in few years. But Mr. Rimbauer was himself as a wizard and he had his magic since he was born but his parents were not part of the magic world. No one knew how he got his magic and most of the time, he decided to build the clock tower to honor his son for the death. Also, the buildings to grow bigger expanded Storybrooke. It never stopped to grow and his spirit commanded new townspeople to build more areas to cover the land. But to the point of being hidden on the map, Mr. Rimbauer made the town disappear on the map or in reality world that no one knew that Storybrooke existed. In today, it was still there but didn’t exist anymore. It kept growing bigger than you thought it would be. Let me show you the map of Storybrooke in 1856.” 

The women were gaping in awe but in shock when they heard the story about the wizard who found the town happened to be Storybrooke. August walked to his room and got the map from the safe then walked into the living room. He spread the map on the coffee table to show the ladies to look over on it. 

“This map of Storybrooke in 1856 was very smaller. You see that the clock tower on the center of the area. Other buildings are tavern, town hall, cannery and cottages. It’s all the townspeople had in their life.” 

“Now, in Storybrooke in the present, it is over 400 buildings and keep growing everyday.” Regina said. 

“How many people are in the town?” He asked. 

“About 5,000 people in the town.” Emma said. 

“Wow. In 1856 there were 20 to 40 people lived in the town.” He spoke. 

Their jaws hung open. August scratched his head and looked up at the ladies. 

“Why did it keep growing bigger by everyday?” The blonde spoke. 

“Because of the spirit, Mr. Rimbauer kept his town to grow and never stop until he was satisfied.” He said in his manners. 

“Ok, it was too much for us to absorb everything at once. But I wonder if you would like to visit Storybrooke sometimes?” Emma said. 

“Yes, I am planning to do that soon with my family. But everyday, I kept searching for the destination to arrive in Storybrooke until you were here in Boston and I recently found out that you are currently living in the freaking town.” He spoke. 

“Thank you dear, we have to go right now and it was past 5pm.” Regina smiled. The blonde and redhead nodded at her suggestion. They embraced tightly and Regina stood still. Finally, the women left his apartment and strode toward their hotel. 

Emma rubbed her forehead and opened the door to let her brunette girlfriend come in. Regina noticed at her blonde girlfriend’s expression, gently wrapped the blonde’s waist in her slim arms and swayed a little. Emma smiled at her gentle touch and leaned her head back on the brunette’s shoulder. The brunette kissed on the crook of Emma’s neck once more. They stood still in the spot near the glass windows in the living room. Emma remembered she had to sing a song in the ice rink but failed her mission and decided to continue singing, “I Honestly Love You by Olivia Newton-John. It went soft tone. Regina smiled and embraced tightly. 

Maybe I hang around here a little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you that I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know

I love you  
I honestly love you

The brunette giggled and whispered, “I love you” in Emma’s ear. Emma laughed gently and sang the second verse. 

You don't have to answer I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
But this is pure and simple and you must realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you  
I honestly love you

Regina smirked and nuzzled into the blonde’s neck. Emma turned and held her brunette girlfriend in her arms then walked toward the couch to sit down. The brunette woman snuggled toward her and rested her head on the chest. The blonde kissed on the forehead and sang on third verse. 

I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance when you've got the chance to say

I love you, I love you  
I honestly love you

Emma smiled at the brunette’s face, gently kissed on the lips and giggled. Regina opened her caramel eyes and locked with the emerald eyes. She kissed back on the blonde’s lips once more. The blonde shook her head and sang the last verse. 

If we both were born in another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours and here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this

I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

Emma beamed when she finished the song. Regina crashed their lips together into a heated make-out sessions. Emma gently pushed her brunette girlfriend to lay down on the couch. Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde’s waist, nailed down on Emma’s back to cause the red lines through the shirt and moaned loudly into a open-mouth kiss. The blonde slide her tongue into Regina’s mouth, dominated with tongues and bit the brunette’s bottom lips with her teeth. Their eyes are locked in the gaze. They roamed their bodies and pressed their chest tightly. 

The kiss got passionate and heated. They didn’t know who moaned first but continued to make out like the lovesick teenagers on the couch. They giggled into a kiss. Emma smiled and crashed her lips on the brunette’s lips. They kept going on and barely got the air to break their kiss. Their lips moved into a smooth but chaise kiss. Regina dug her fingers into the blonde hair and pushed her head to deepen their kiss. Emma moaned softly, her hands were holding on the brunette’s back and used her tongue swirling in the brunette’s mouth. Emma whispered, “I love you Regina Mills.” and Regina smiled at the declaration of love for Emma Swan. The brunette spoke, “I love you Emma Swan.” 

The night went into a beautiful night in Boston. They were making out on the couch then moved to the bedroom and continued to have their moment for the long heated make out session until they fell asleep in their arms. They didn’t want to have sex on that night and they preferred to take it slow in their relationship. In Boston, it was perfect for them to have their trip to be magical. They knew that they won’t let them go and wanted to stay together like a family with their son.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Need You Now

On her twenty-three evening of December, Emma invited Regina to be with her in Rabbit Hole for their fun evening with the ladies of Storybrooke. Ruby, Mary Margaret, Kathryn and Belle was there with Emma while they were drinking the shots when Regina showed up in her causal clothes and strode toward her blonde girlfriend. Emma turned and smiled at her. The brunette gave a passionate kiss on her girlfriend’s lip while others cheered at them. They broke a kiss and laughed at them. Emma wrapped her arm on the brunette’s shoulders. Regina smirked at her blonde’s actions and held her hand in the back pocket of Emma’s. 

“Hello babe. Fancy seeing you here.” The blonde smirked. 

“Hello dear, are you drunk already?” Regina wasn’t surprised when she smelt the breath and resisted to roll her eyes. 

“I am kind of tipsy but I am sticking with water for now.” 

“Likewise, dear. I don’t want you to be more drunk like Miss Lucas over there with somebody groping on her ass.” Emma laughed and gently kissed on her girlfriend’s lips. Regina smiled into a kiss. Mary Margaret cleared her throat loudly while the lovesick teenagers fell apart in the inches of the distance between them. 

“Hello Regina.” Belle said. 

“Hello Belle.” The brunette nodded. 

“Regina and Emma, are you both dating right now?” Mary Margaret spoke in the motherly tone. Emma rolled her eyes and spoke up, “Yes we are girlfriends and would you stop being nosy on our business?” 

“Indeed dear, it is.” Regina smiled and looked for her new drink but Emma gave her an apple martini. She arched her eyebrow and purred in the blonde’s ear, “How hell did you know it was my signature drink, Em-ma?” The blonde blushed in the crimson red and focused on the karaoke stage. Ruby noticed the blonde’s gaze of point then looked back to the stage and smirked. Mary Margaret and Kathryn went to dance together on the dance floor. Belle stormed toward the bathroom. 

“May I have your hand for the dance?” Emma asked. 

“I’d love to.” Regina smiled and took her hand to lead the way to the dance floor. Ruby giggled, looked at Belle who was walking back to their table and spoke, “Look at Regina and Emma… They are so in love.” 

“Yes, it seems that way they look at each other. Therefore, they have their son to share in their life. I wonder how Henry can handle with that situation between them.” Belle spoke. 

“Oh! I forgot to tell you that Henry was thrilled to have both of his mothers to be together and wanted to be the proper family for him. How hilarious is that?” The brunette with red streak woman. 

“Does he?” Belle looked at her and saw her shrugging. “Well, he does love his mothers and no one take away his happy ending with his mothers.” 

Across the dance floor, Regina and Emma swayed and pressed their chest tightly. The blonde smiled and kissed on the brunette’s lips. Regina kissed her back and roamed the blonde’s back upside and down. Until, Ruby shouted, “It’s a karaoke time!” Everyone cheered in the room, Emma shook her head at her best friend and looked at her girlfriend who was smirking. Mary Margaret and Kathryn bumped their fists. Belle laughed while downing her shot. Ruby danced through the people on the dance floor until she reached the stage. 

“Em-mmaaaaaaaaaaa!” The brunette with red streak woman said. 

“Rubes, I am coming.” Emma released her girlfriend on the dance floor, Regina giggled and walked to their table. Ruby beamed when the blonde came on her way to her on the stage. 

“Are you ready to sing for your baby?” 

“Yes, I am and stop annoying me with that song lately!” Emma shoved her best friend out from the stage, laughed and grabbed the microphone. She waved the music to play in the room. The crowd gaped in awe, Ruby smirked and Mary Margaret blushed in crimson because she knew that song many times in her place. 

Emma grinned at her mom and continued, “Mary Margaret, you knew this song so don’t you?” Mary Margaret froze and smiled sheepishly at her friends on her table. Regina arched her eyebrow at the blonde’s mother and her arch nemesis. 

The blonde exhaled in the air and started to sing the song, “Need You Now” by Lady Antebellum. The music flowed in the air and the crowd danced in the slow dance. Regina smiled. 

Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor,  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

Belle raised her glass to wave back and forth. Others giggled at her actions. The guitarist strummed in the soft melodic tone on the guitar, the blonde looked at her girlfriend and sang more softly. 

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Mary Margaret escaped herself in the room. Ruby joined Emma to be part of chorus. Regina and Belle giggled and whispered sweet nothings in their ears while they watched them on the stage. The blonde smiled at her best friend who was standing beside her. The music flowed beautiful in the soft tone while the violinist joined in the ensemble. Ruby sang in soft tone with her blonde best friend. Kathryn downed shots on the counter.   
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.

The blonde sang in the soulful tone and flicked her hands. Ruby swayed a little and played tambourine. The violinist and guitarist played their instruments to join Ruby in the chorus. Regina smiled at her blonde girlfriend who closed her eyes and flicked her hands like Adele did. 

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.

Ruby joined her again to sing other verse while she played her tambourine. Emma hummed softly, looked at her brunette girlfriend and recognized the crowd swaying their bodies in the floor. The bartender argued with Kathryn for more shots. Belle was standing on the empty table like a hippie. The last verse came more into soft melodic tone. Emma held her microphone tightly and sang for last time. 

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now.

The crowd applauded at them on the stage. The blonde embraced her best friend then they bowed out on the stage and strode toward their table. Belle still stood on the empty table like a hippie. Ruby rolled her eyes and continued to get Belle off on the table. Regina smiled and opened her arms for the blonde to embrace her. Emma beamed and hugged her girlfriend tightly. 

“That’s a song you made me feel more needy. Now, I feel like I need you more too.” Regina said. 

“Yes babe. You will.” The blonde smiled. They laughed and kissed on their lips for a passionate kiss. Ruby groaned and shouted, “Get a room!” Belle laughed at Ruby’s actions. 

“Oh dear. Yes, we will. But I am going to give you some hot intense make out in front of you. I recalled that Belle told me that you have some hot for me. So don’t you?” Regina spoke in the sultry voice. Emma swallowed a lump in her throat and looked back at Ruby who was gaping in shock. 

“Uh… Well… Me… You… Eh…” Ruby stuttered and ran her brunette with the red streak hair. Emma mischievously smirked at her best friend and wiggled her eyebrow. Ruby widened her eyes at her best friend who was giving a big shit. Regina grinned. 

Regina put her hands on the blonde’s head and crashed their lips into an intense and heated make-out session. Emma moved her tongue into the brunette’s mouth, heard the moan from her and devoured her teeth to bite her bottom lip with a taste of blood. They pressed their chest tightly, Regina deepened their kiss and Emma roamed the brunette’s back to push herself to deepen their kiss. It got longer and they got lost in the moment. Mary Margaret, Kathryn, Ruby and Belle watched them and their jaws hung open. 

Finally, Regina and Emma broke the kiss then looked at their friends on the table. They decided to say goodbye to them and left them in the shock. Regina laughed on the way to the car, Emma followed her girlfriend along and they left Rabbit Hole to arrive at the mayoral manor for more make-out sessions in the master bedroom until they fell asleep in their arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: White Christmas

On her twenty-four day of December, Emma woke up before the brunette did. She got up, wrote a note for her and placed it on the pillow. The blonde smiled and kissed Regina’s forehead then left in a white smoke. Upon her arrival in her apartment, she appeared in her bedroom, decided to take a long bath and had some thoughts about today’s event in the cabin that she bought few years back after her arrival in Storybrooke. 

After her bath, Emma called her best friend, Ruby to help her out with the errands around inside the cabin. She walked to the wardrobe to get dressed for keeping her warm while in the winter time and packed her overnight clothes. Her best friend showed up at her apartment, she carried her bag to downstairs then revealed Ruby in the front door. They decided to get prepared for tonight’s event, they left the apartment and waved them into the white smoke to arrive in the cabin. 

Ruby knew what to do with the cabin, ran back into the backyard to get firewood for the fireplace, Emma strode to the kitchen, cleaned the dust and dirty in the kitchen area then moved to the living room and dining room. It left her to change the sheets and pillows in the master bedroom. She conjured the rose petals on the bed. Until, she decided to use the wick candles on the high dresser. 

Ruby carried the wood toward the living room and placed them on the rack then strode toward the bedroom and found Emma standing near the high dresser to place the candles. 

“How romantic are you?” The brunette with red streak woman said. 

“I am much more romantic than my dad. Don’t tell him that.” Emma spoke. 

“I won’t. You are much better than Mary Margaret.” They laughed out, embraced tightly and waved them into the white smoke to reappear in the apartment. Emma smiled and knew that the cabin is ready for tonight. She smirked. 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina woke up, found the note on the pillow and read it with the sentiment in her brown eyes. She knew that Emma had many romantics in herself but wanted to know about her past and decided to ask her more about the past that she survived through the years before she came into Storybrooke few years ago. She knew that she was technically a friend to her in few years after they were on the good terms on co-parenting their son but right now, she became a girlfriend of the blonde sheriff of Storybrooke. She smiled at her memories and realized that she held a note on her hand then continued to read it again. 

The note: Hello babe, we have a lot to do today on Christmas Eve. You go ahead to pack your overnight bag and we are going to the forest today. You will understand why I am bringing you there. I already informed my parents to take our son for tonight so we will come over at my parents’ house for tomorrow morning included the breakfast then we take our son back to our home and we are going with our presents to open it on Christmas afternoon until I prepare you and Henry to have a nice Christmas dinner. Is it great? I can’t wait to see you soon. Go get your ass up and be ready in two hours. I love you so much. –ES

Regina chuckled at the blonde’s ramblings and shook her head. She got up, took a shower then decided to pack her clothes for the overnight bag then went downstairs to get her breakfast. While in couple hours, she cleaned up from the top to bottom, had her satisfaction to see her house so clean. In her thoughts, she was excited to be a girlfriend of her blonde one, had her son to raise together in same town and thinking about asking her blonde girlfriend to move in her house after Christmas. She made a mental note to ask her son first before proposing her idea to her girlfriend. But she had to wait and see what happened between them for a while. 

She knew that it’s short for their dating until, they started to date since few days. It’s too earlier to tell her that she wanted U-Haul lesbian thing. The problem was that she was in love with the blonde sheriff for few years before she was too scared to tell her. But she did tell her that she really love her so much in few days ago while Emma seduced or courted her with the romantic love songs. 

The knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, Regina walked toward the front door to reveal her blonde girlfriend on the porch, smiling widely at her. Her heart fluttered when she saw a beautiful smile on the blonde’s face. 

“Hello babe, are you ready?” Emma spoke and extended her hand for Regina’s duffel bag near the entryway table. The brunette nodded, went to get her coat and bags and strode toward the front door then handed her bags to Emma. She locked up her house, walked toward the pick-up truck that David gave his daughter for one day and smiled at her. 

Emma dropped the duffel bags in the backseat, opened the passenger seat for Regina to get in and ran around to get in the driver’s seat. They drove away from the driveway, on their way to the forest and Regina spoke up, “Where are we going?” 

“Oh, you’ll ruin your surprise.” The blonde mumbled. 

“Really, dear? I hated the surprises.” Regina glared. Emma shrugged and watched on the road led them to the trail of the woods. The radio came out with the Christmas songs, the blonde sang out from her heart and Regina listened to the blonde’s melodic tone and made a mental note about asking her on her singing. She smiled. 

Upon their arrival in the woods, Regina looked at the small cabin when they were closer in the sights of the cabin yard. Emma glanced over at the brunette’s reaction and drove in the circle on the driveway near the cabin. The cabin was the mountain log home with the bushes everywhere in the front. The woods were around the cabin. Regina hadn’t yet seen everything inside the cabin and outside behind the cabin. Emma smirked and knew that her brunette girlfriend would love the cabin every moment when they would arrive at some times. 

“I never see that cabin before. Are we outside from Storybrooke?” The brunette asked. 

“We are inside Storybrooke’s line, I bought that cabin few years ago after my declaration of arrival with our son. The property was part of Graham Humbert but now, it is my property. Regina flinched when she heard the man’s name after the curse broke. She knew that Graham was a good sheriff before Emma became the sheriff in few months later. Emma noticed the brunette’s tense feelings and gently touched her shoulders. 

“It’s all right. It’s long time ago when Graham died, he had a free will and he actually wrote my name under the property before he gave away to Mr. Gold.” Emma spoke. 

“Oh. I didn’t know that Graham had a free will.” The brunette spoke. They got out from the pick-up truck, Emma grabbed their duffel bags and they strode toward the cabin door led them on the stairs. Regina looked at the cabin in details. 

The description of the cabin was very beautiful, the cabin had the stairs in the front before they came in on their entrance, the textures of the building were the real logs. It look so homey and comfortable. It had chimney on the right side and the windows were the French doors. The cabin had the columns between the stairs, it looked like the White House but it was medium sized. Regina looked around the land, it was surrounded in the woods and it had a trail of the woods led to the town on the one way. Finally, Emma unlocked the door, brought their bags in the living room and Regina absorbed everything in the details on the inside of the cabin. 

In the inside of the cabin, it went into the modern design, Regina never see that design before but she was sure that it was beautiful to view inside the cabin. In the living room, the furniture was very modern but plushies, the fireplace contained the real firewood with the fire. Above the fireplace, it was a big frame of the picture and it was the painting of the entire town of Storybrooke. The lights were on the built in the ceiling and it gave a bright view in the living room. The red roses were everywhere on the tables. Regina walked out from the living room toward the kitchen. She gaped in awe when she came in the kitchen. The brunette was a big fan of the kitchen when she loved to cook everything. She actually loved the design in the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, the appliances were the metal silver and black, they were the modern and technologic, and, the electronic waves on the stove. She loved the details on the kitchen appliances, touched on every appliances and absorbed everything from the metallic silver and black on the refrigerator. The refrigerator had the ice and water technology built in, had three doors – two doors on the sides and one frozen drawer. Everything were so fancy. She stood still and looked at everything for a while until the voice was raspier than before. 

“Do you like them in the kitchen?” Emma walked and wrapped her arm in the brunette’s front and leaned against the counter. 

“Yes I absolutely loved it and how hell did Graham build this kitchen? God, this kitchen is so amazing and I wished I switch this one to my kitchen.” Regina spoke. 

“Well, it’s not all about Graham to do this one and it’s actually…” 

“It’s actually what?” She tilted around to see Emma’s face and arched her eyebrow. 

“It’s all mine. I did this one.” Emma waved her hand to the entire kitchen. 

“You? I am so surprised that you did this one.” Regina raised her eyebrows to her hairline. 

“Well, in few years ago, I renovated the whole cabin and did handiwork with Marco to build everything in every room and expand more rooms.” The blonde said. 

“You did renovate everything from top to bottom!?” Regina gaped in awe. Emma nodded. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“How many rooms are in this cabin?” The brunette turned around and wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist. 

“25 rooms in this cabin included two stories. Upstairs, it has 6 rooms – Master Bedroom, Henry’s room, four guest bedroom and playroom. On this ground floor, it have music room, indoor activities – pool, home office, library, living room, den/family room and kitchen. Oh. The cabin has 9 full bathrooms and 2 half-bathrooms plus 4 garages in the back of the cabin.” Emma listed the rooms and nodded with the pride. 

Regina stayed silent when she heard ’25 rooms’ in the cabin and wondered how hell Emma affords that much of rooms. The blonde arched her eyebrow and snapped her fingers in the front of the brunette. Regina blinked several times and blurted out, “How hell did you afford that?” 

“Really Regina? I saved up for few years while I was renovating from time to time and had Graham’s savings as well. He gave me his budget to renovate this cabin. I know that you’re surprised.”

“This cabin is so huge than my mansion. It’s beautiful to see the cabin so bigger than my home. This size is about 5,000 square feet or what?” Regina spoke. 

“It’s actually 40,000 square foot.” The blonde said. 

“40,000 square foot!!!? It’s huge than I spend my money on Storybrooke budget!” 

“Yes, remember I told you that this cabin have library and it is freaking huge than your town office. It was like twice of your master bedroom.” Emma shrugged. Regina gaped in awe and thought about the cabin. 

“Oh.” The brunette said. 

“Want me to show you a tour of the cabin?” 

“Yes, dear I’d love to.” 

Emma intertwined their hands, strode out from the kitchen led to the living room and walked out from the living room to the hallway. 

“This hallway contained from the living room to four rooms – family room, indoor room, home office and library excluding 3 full bathrooms and one half bathroom. You already saw the living room and kitchen.” They strode through their tour in four rooms. Regina widened her eyes when she saw the library. 

The library was huge, had 2 stories in the full height from top to bottom, had four stairs in the corners, the bookcases are built in the wall and the lighting were the diamond chandelier. The bookcases were full of the books and it had about 200 bookcases around inside the room. Emma watched Regina twirling around to see many books on the shelves and checked out on the furniture. It contained the lounge chairs, the dark oak desks and modern lamps. 

“The library’s square feet are 2,000. You see the high ceiling from top and it is same height as the cabin’s height. It is part of two stories from top to bottom. You see tall windows behind you. And you would love the view from the backyard.” Emma spoke. 

“2,000 square foot in this room. It’s so enormous. I see that this library have two stories. Very interesting, Miss Swan.” 

“Let’s go upstairs from the hallways.” They walked out from the library on hand in hand and in the hallway, it has two grand staircases from the entrance of the cabin. They went upstairs and stood there on the second story. The blonde continued with her tour and spoke up. 

“This second story has 4 guest bedroom, master bedroom, playroom, music room and Henry’s room excluding 6 full bathroom and one half bathroom.” 

“Henry’s room?” Regina asked.

“Yes, remember when Henry and I came here from Pan’s curse few years ago?” 

“Oh right. That’s why you came here for temporary time?” 

“Yep.” Emma popped with ‘p’. 

“I wanted to see the music room and playroom that you spoke with your pride.” The brunette teased. Emma laughed, continued to lead her brunette girlfriend to the playroom. They came in the playroom. Regina widened her eyes once more. 

“Now, here we are in the playroom. I know that you didn’t approve on Henry’s activities in this room. It has video game room, billboard pool and air hockey. It is 4,000 square foot.” The blonde smiled. 

“Ok.” Regina hummed. They strode out to the music room and came in with Regina’s shock. The music had a grand piano, 5 acoustic guitars and 2 drums included the studio. Emma giggled at the brunette’s facial expression. 

“Here we are in the music room, it is 8,000 square foot in the entire room because of 2,000 sq. foot in the studio. I recorded myself lately for my old mix tapes and some cd albums.” 

They finished their tour with each room except the master bedroom, indoor room and family room. They walked into the indoor room, she saw a bigger pool and heard Emma saying about the indoor room is 5,000 sq. feet and she hitched her breath while she felt like she had a heart attack when the blonde said on the square foot. She made mental note about other rooms on the square foot. Emma led her to the family room, which it was a home theater room included the popcorn and candy bar. Regina shook her head when she saw the junk room on the bar. The blonde stormed to get her favorite candy, chocolate M&M. and walked back to her girlfriend. 

“Want to sit down on the comfortable and plush chairs over there?” Emma pointed on the back row. The brunette nodded and they strode toward the chairs then sat down. 

“Tell me about the square foot in each room that we toured through the entire day inside the cabin.” Regina spoke. Emma nodded and chugged some candy in her mouth. 

“Ok, I am starting with this room – 3,000 square foot because of the home theater system. Next, Henry’s room is 3,000 square foot, our master bedroom is 6,000 square foot, each guest bedroom is 1,000 square foot included 3 full bathroom but two guest bedrooms share the bathroom. The kitchen is 2,000 square foot, the home office of ours, it is 2,000 square foot. The living room is 1,000 square foot but it have high ceiling in similar to the library.” 

“All rooms are bigger than I thought.” Regina mumbled under her breath. Emma nodded and continued, “Indeed it was.” They relaxed for a while then headed to the living room from the family room. Emma told her brunette girlfriend to sit on the floor with throws and blanket. Regina did as she told to. 

The blonde walked into the kitchen to get their food from the refrigerator, collected the sandwiches and wine glasses with the wine bottle then strode out to the living room. She sat down on the blanket on the floor, placed the food and handed the sandwich for the brunette to eat. They chatted for a while until the blonde looked up at the clock, it was 4pm and chuckled. Regina arched her eyebrow while she was eating turkey sandwich and sipped the wine. 

“Do you have your swimsuit with you?” Emma asked. 

“Yes, I have. Thank God that Henry told me before we came here.” The brunette said. 

“Oh, remind me that I have to thank him for staying here with me before we finished our renovation on this cabin.” 

“Henry did this one with you?” 

“Yes, he did for a while and he designed in the playroom and family room. It’s all his work. But for me, I did all rooms except Henry’s room. I let him do his work in his bedroom since we came here from New York.” 

Regina was surprised about Henry’s handiwork into the family room, his bedroom and playroom. Emma smiled and collected their plates and glasses to the kitchen then walked back to her brunette girlfriend and decided to take her to the music room. The blanket and throw pillows were abandoned in the living room. 

Emma smiled at the brunette girlfriend’s eagerness about playing something for her. The blonde sat down on the piano bench, patted the empty seat beside her for Regina to sit down and played on the keys to make music. The brunette smiled and watched her blonde girlfriend closing her eyes and expressing her feelings toward playing the piano. She had never seen Emma like in the calm tone and listened to the music for a while. Until, the brunette heard Emma’s soft voice into singing one of her favorite Christmas song, “White Christmas”. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

Regina bobbed her head a bit little, swayed her top chest sideways and watched the blonde’s hands on the keys. Emma glanced over her brunette girlfriend and sang on the second verse. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmas' be white

The blonde hummed softly, kept playing the notes and her blonde curls were flowing while she was singing. Regina smirked and knew she loved it every moment when Emma played for her. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow

Regina leaned her head on the blonde’s shoulder and closed her eyes for the last verse of the song. Emma smiled at the touch from her girlfriend and flowed through her hands onto the keys on the piano. 

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white

The song ended, the blonde rested her head on the brunette’s head and laced their fingers together for a while. Regina released her head and turned to see her girlfriend. She gently caressed on the blonde’s cheek, leaned forward to crash their lips together and devoured with the passion. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and deepened their kiss. They knew that it was special for them and didn’t want to rush their passion. They stumbled through their path from the music room to the grand staircase to lead them to the master bedroom but they ended up in the hallway past Henry’s room. They broke the kiss and Emma continued to speak. 

“I know that you are not ready to do this with me and I can understand.” 

Regina shook her head and said,” I am ready. It’s time.” Emma tilted her head and searched for the confirmation from the brunette. They pressed their chests tightly and devoured their kiss once again with the heated make-out session. They stumbled through the hallway to arrive at their master bedroom, Emma opened the door and broke the kiss. She nodded her chin to indicate the bedroom for Regina to see it. 

The brunette turned and saw the rose petals and candles everywhere in the master bedroom, gaped in awe when they were standing in 6,000 square foot master bedroom and spoke, “This is 6,000 square feet master bedroom and it is so enormous like a ballroom.” Emma giggled and nodded. Regina turned and smirked then crashed their lips into a passionate and lusty kiss. 

The blonde leaned in, her free hand cupping Regina’s cheek, and kissed her. This time, it was soft and passionate, but it was enough to communicate a promise to the brunette, a promise that Emma has been waiting for filling with love. “Regina, are you ready to do this?” she mumbled against her full lips, then slowly led her toward the master bedroom. The two had begun a slow ascent to the bed, but by the time they reached the bed, the wait was almost insufferable. 

Regina’s eyes had turned so dark they resembled lusty, and now, as Emma’s no longer emerald eyes gazed into them, she did not try to resist the urge to be swallowed whole. This was it. The crescendo of teasing words and bold hands, of almost kiss-swollen lips of being close yet not close enough – the instant attraction they had felt during their first meeting like a shattering mind evolved into a snowy mushy side.

Emma wasted no time reaching around the brunette and unzipping her dress. She stood back and stared, once again awestruck, as the blouse fell on the ground from Regina’s slender body. Emma had to place a hand on the brunette’s waist, leaned to kiss her once more and swiped her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip. The brunette opened her mouth to let their tongues dominate and pressed herself on the blonde’s body tightly. 

She grabbed Emma by the collar of her shirt, the small yet seemingly infinite distance between them no longer bearable, and pulled the blonde towards her, their lips deepening once again. The kiss was wet and sloppy and passionate. Regina’s hands dropped to Emma’s front, the collar she had latched onto now completely crumpled from her tight grip, and swiftly unbuttoned the younger woman’s blouse. Soon it was thrown somewhere behind them, and Regina’s hands were now pulling the shirt up to release it from the pants’ hold, her fingers trying frantically to work the smaller buttons of Emma’s white blouse. 

Emma’s hands joined hers in attempts to speed up the process, but it was unsuccessful. Regina, desperate to finally feel the blonde’s bare skin against hers, swatted Emma’s hands away and forcefully, with one strong pull, ripped her blouse open, buttons flying and scattering around them. 

Emma let out a loud groan and, upon witnessing the brunette’s desire-driven actions, she placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her roughly against her, her teeth biting down on Regina’s bottom lip and tugging on it, then, realizing they were still inside their master bedroom, decided it was high time for a bed. 

She crouched slightly and wrapped a hand under each of Regina’s thighs, squeezing and lifted her up without effort. Regina’s breath hitched against her lungs with the motion, her now soaked panties pressed flush against Emma’s hard abs, her arms and legs instinctively wrapping around Emma’s neck and waist. Emma felt a hell dig into her back, but the pain, if anything, only fueled her own yearning. 

Emma’s hands grabbed Regina’s ass to support her, and started making her way towards the bedroom, their lips never parting. Finally getting to the bed, Emma began to slowly lower the woman wrapped around her like a blanket, a hand releasing its grip to travel upwards and steady her back. 

Regina sat upright on her knees and removed her stilettos, and watched, as Emma unclasped her bra to reveal her breasts. Regina’s sex only throbbed more at the sight, and deciding she couldn’t possibly wait any longer to see the blonde before her completely naked, she lurched forward and unclasped her jeans, a land lowering the zipper while the other slipped teasingly inside. 

Emma’s head fell backwards, her throat going utterly dry at the first stroke of Regina’s fingers. She couldn’t help the guttural moan she released upon hearing her girlfriend’s next words, “Emma, you’re so wet,” and immediately grabbed her briefs and pants and yanked them down in one swift motion. 

Regina had only imagined how Emma would look like fully bare; she had seen her abs and glimpses of her arms and shoulders, but at this very moment, she realized that nothing could come close to how remarkable her girlfriend was in reality. The first time she had been with her in the beginning, she had stopped herself from reaching over to touch the blonde’s exposed stomach. This time, though, there was no need to stop. She let her fingertips travel, ever so carefully, from Emma’s collarbone, over her breasts then pausing over her well defined abdomen. She was more than pleased to feel the hard muscles ripple under her touch, and she continued her journey downwards, skilling the area Emma needed her most, and traced the muscles of a much toned thigh. In the back of her mind, Regina wondered if Emma’s body was sculpted by some sort deity. 

Emma knelt in front of her and kissed her, this time slower and deeper, a hand cupping each cheek. She pushed her onto her back and straddled her, Emma’s slick center very much wet against Regina’s stomach. The blonde pulled away slightly, her lips moving to her neck and licking upwards then stopping, just under her ear. She took Regina’s lobe into her lips and nibbled, before finally whispering, “Can you feel it?” her lips once again moved to the crook of Regina’s neck and bit down, hard, loving the sounds she was eliciting from the woman under her, then kissed and licked the patch soothingly, before continuing, “Can you feel how ready I am for you?” 

Regina’s back arched off the bed at the words, and quickly grabbed Emma’s face to bring their lips back together. Emma seized this opportunity to unclasp Regina’s bra, and before the older woman could notice, her breasts lost the pressure the material had provided. Emma sat back, her breath ragged and quick, and gazed her mouth slightly agape, at the perfection that was Regina Mills. She always fantasized about groping the woman before her squeezing and kneading, but now all she wanted to do was simply touch. So she did. 

Emma brought up a hand and stroked each breast, her touch slow and explorative. Regina’s breathing became more rapid with every caress, the blonde’s fingertips against hardened nipples enough to cause an eruption of butterflies in her stomach. Emma pinched each nipple, not too hard to elicit pain, then finally grabbed a handful, massaging gently. She couldn’t help but smile at how her touch made Regina’s entire body shudders with pleasure, the brunette’s teeth sinking into her lower lip in attempts to silence the whimpering noises. 

Holding Regina’s gaze, Emma pushed her backwards onto the bed and leaned in, her lips finally wrapping around a taut nipple. Regina’s back arched upwards once again at the first lick of Emma’s tongue, and she brought both hands to tangle in blonde curls before moaning, “More.” 

The younger woman complied without hesitation, her tongue painting patterns around her nipple before pulling back and letting teeth sink into dark flesh. She nibbled and sucked and kissed, then, recalling the other breast, moved her lips there and began applying the same ministrations. 

Regina was so close to the edge she felt pathetic. It’s fact, she hadn’t been intimate with anyone for a while, but she had taken care of herself. She couldn’t quite fathom how anyone could make her feel so ready, so quickly. Her panties were so drenched she was positive they were ruined, and honestly she couldn’t care less. All she could think of right now was Emma’s skilled mouth, and how amazing it would feel on her clit. 

As Emma continued ravishing Regina’s chest, she quickly came to the conclusion that she’d probably never enough. It didn’t matter that Regina was still slightly covered from the waist down, her panties, suspenders and stockings still fully intact. All she knew was that she was becoming obsessed with the glorious body beneath her, and she was prepared to love every inch of it for the rest of her life. 

“Emma” Regina barely let out, whining, her thighs clenching tightly in a desperate attempt to offer herself some form of respite. Emma knew exactly what she needed, but she remained on her chest, her tongue creating a rhythm and alternating against each nipple. “Ohhh,” she breathed again, nails digging firmly into the blonde’s head and pushing downwards, hoping Emma would get the hint already. 

Her girlfriend, however, refused to budge, and feeling lips widen into a smile against her heated skin and let out a soft chuckle, Regina realized the blonde was deliberately teasing her. “Don’t be a tease,” She groaned. 

Emma looked up and continued to smirk, her eyes gleaming up at caramel eyes. She then licked a trail from the brunette’s breasts up to her collarbone, pausing for a second to bite down and kiss, then continued up a slender neck, and finally reaching the corner of her mouth, murmured, “Tell me what you want.”

Letting out a loud moan, Regina cupped Emma’s face and roughly brought their lips together, immediately parting her lips to allow her girlfriend entry. Tongues dueled and danced, and they remained that way for quite some time, until Regina finally mumbled against swollen lips, “I want you inside of me.”

“Shit,” Emma moaned loudly, her girlfriend’s raspy voice echoing against her lips and traveling straight to her aching core. Her hands quickly moved to the soft thighs below and unfastened the clasps connecting the black lace garters to the matching underwear, and, kissing Regina one more time, made her descent to the only item of clothing left. She leaned forward, placing wet kisses over hipbones, and held Regina’s intense gaze as she brought her teeth to the waistband of her panties and agonizingly slowly, began to slide down. 

Regina’s entire body visibly trembled as she watched the woman, barely finding the energy to lift herself up to help the blonde with her task. Emma raised herself to take a good look at the woman beneath, now finally and utterly exposed. She wanted to say something, anything to let Regina know how flawless she was, but her mind went completely blank, and all she could do was simply stare, mesmerized. 

Leaning back in, Emma began a series of featherlike kisses on the inside of each thigh, her breathing hot and heavy against Regina’s soaked core. The brunette’s hips bucked up and she let out deep whimper, “Emma please.”

Emma would’ve loved to continue teasing, would’ve loved to explore further and take her time, but hearing her normally authoritative and commanding girlfriend actually plead for release, and feeling her fingers digging once again into her skull, urging her inside, she realized she couldn’t wait any longer. 

The first touch of lips against her dripping sex made Regina’s hip spring upwards and off the bed, her head reeling from the gentle yet much needed pressure. Her hands, still very much entangled in blonde hair, pushed roughly, urging her girlfriend to do deeper, harder. 

Emma obliged, her tongue slipping out and gliding firmly against her opening, causing Regina to cry out in pleasure, her orgasm closer than ever. She continued her ministrations, her tongue drawing patterns and thrusting in as deep as possible. Every lick and plunge was driving the brunette positively mad, and then, when Emma’s lips enveloped her pulsating clit and sucked, not too gently, she couldn’t stop herself from screaming the blonde’s name, her thighs clenching tightly around the woman’s head. Riding out her orgasm, Emma only slowed down slightly, drinking in Regina’s juices that were now smeared against her lips and dripping down her chin. 

She couldn’t quite place what the brunette tasted like exactly, but the only word that came to mind was simply Regina. Regina had a distinct taste that was all her and Emma fucking loved it. 

Regina finally let go of Emma’s hair and unclamped her thighs, her limbs falling limply on the bed. Emma didn’t bother wiping her mouth before travelling back up and kissing the brunette deeply, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip before biting down. Regina moaned into the kiss, her entire body quaking as she tasted herself on the blonde’s lips. 

Emma continued to nip and tease, and Regina, feeling a new wave of arousal surge through her and hand between her thighs once again, surprised the blonde by placing her hands on her shoulders and wrapping a leg around her waist and, with one swift motion, flipping their positions. Emma’s eyes widened almost comically at the brunette’s unexpected strength, then turned back with lust. 

Straddling a thigh, Regina casually slid down then back up. Her sex leaving a wet trail of arousal in its wake. As she did so, she brought up her right hand to Emma’s still sticky mouth, her fingers tracing her lower lip, then, ever so slowly, she allowed her tips to travel down her slender neck, soft breasts, outlining her stomach, and lower still. Emma’s chest heaved, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as her flesh burned under the brunette’s explorative touch. Regina’s hand paused right under her abdomen, her fingers slipping into soaked curls. Emma writhed beneath her, her own hand travelling down to wrap around Regina’s wrist, willing the woman’s fingers to go lower. Regina kept her hand anchored there, though, then dropped forward and placed her lips on Emma’s ear before smirking and whispering seductively, “Emma, I’m going to fuck you now.”

As soon as those words left Regina’s mouth, she thrust two fingers deeply into the blonde, not bothering to be gentle or timid. She alternated between quick thrusts, then slowing down the pace to build her up even more. Her fingers circled and curled, and, witnessing Emma’s body nearly jump off the bed as she hit a certain spot, she focused her energy there, her thrusts gaining more vigor. 

“Oh goodness,” Emma moaned deeply, her body quivering uncontrollably with each plunge. Regina didn’t need to hear her to realize the blonde was close, feeling her walls clench slightly around her fingers. 

Emma surprised Regina by cupping her dripping center, causing her head to fall back as she released a lusty moan. She let her thumb rub roughly against her clit, causing a new wave of wetness to flood into her open palm. 

Regina began riding the blonde’s hand and thigh, her fingers still thrusting frantically into her core. The two tried to establish a steady rhythm, each grinding wildly against one another as they both sought climax. 

They didn’t need words to communicate. Regina added a third digit and pushed inside, her fingers curling upwards into that sweet spot, and almost instantly she felt blonde’s walls tighten around her. Hearing Emma scream her name was enough to send her over the edge, and soon after, they slowed their movements but didn’t stop completely, wanting to ride the orgasm out together as long as they could. 

The woman above, unable to hold herself anymore, fell on top of Emma, their chest heaving against each other and slightly slippery with sweat. 

“Fuck,” was all Emma could manage, her voice almost inaudible due to her breathlessness. 

Regina chuckled lightly, her breath hot against the blonde’s neck, then took a patch of skin into her mouth and bit down, hard, before whispering, “Indeed, it was.”

Regina pushed the last of the air between them out of the way, pressing her full lips against Emma’s. She kissed her, trying to convey that she had heard her and that she felt it, too. But then she pulled her lips away and did what felt to Emma like the most intimate act of all. She reached her arms around Emma’s slim waist, locking her hands to elbows to show she had no intentions of leaving. Regina buried her face into the crook of her neck, nuzzled her nose into the space next to her collarbone. 

Regina gave Emma’s body the same treatment, sweeping her eyes across a firm, athletic build, taut stomach, and beautiful pale skin. But with the lights on she could see the scars from the rough treatment that had been Emma’s life, and those marks of callous disregard were what led her to draw her hand up to Emma’s body, to be the one to breach the space between them for the first time since they shed their clothes. 

But now, with their guard down and their clothes off, the intimacy of the feeling was almost too much to take. Their bodies touched at their faces, breasts, torsos, and upper thighs, and Emma’s skin felt like lava. Regina’s chin hooked over Emma’s shoulder, and suddenly she registered wet drops slipping down her upper back. 

Emma sucked in a breath and looped her arms around Regina’s shoulders, bringing their chests together. Emma tilted her head and began kissing the spot under Regina’s ear, which was the softest skin she’d ever felt, she thought. She slid her tongue along the column of Regina’s throat and hummed against her. She dipped her head lower and began peppering kisses at the swell of her right breast, cupping beneath her left with her other hand reverently.

Emma gazed up at her and then back to her breast, latching her lips to a nipple, lick over it, around, then sucking slowly, feeling the vibration of Regina’s moans in her chest before she heard them. Emma switched breasts, repeating the actions, adding their teeth, squeezing the other nipple with her fingertips. Emma noticed that Regina had begun circling her hips, looking for some friction, looking for an anchor, looking for a landing place for the swarming hunger that was rooting there. 

She climbed off Regina’s lap and kneeled between Regina’s legs, smoothing them with her hands. She began a pattern of feeling a patch of skin – under her ribs, on her stomach, under her belly button – and following her fingers with her lips, like she was blindly mapping out Regina’s body. Emma picked up a foot, stretching Regina’s leg out straight and kissing from the inside of her ankle up to her knee and then her inner thigh. 

Regina traded gravelly sighs, and hums and moans of approval and appreciation, but she could only watch and enjoy the blonde’s leisurely appreciation of her body. The scene of Regina’s arousal had been growing stronger, daring Emma to put her mouth on her. Emma chanced a look up at the brunette’s face, into caramel eyes. “Emma, I need you inside me. I need more.” 

Without a word, Emma quickly made her way back up to Regina’s core, opening her with her fingers and ghosting a kiss on her clit. As she ran tongue around it, her mind seemed to finally register what she was doing, and she smiled aghast her. She slid a finger insider her, and when it went in and out a few times with ease, Emma pushed another finger in, wrapping her lips around Regina’s clit and sucking gently at first. 

As wall began to tighten and close and her legs began to tighten around Emma’s head, she sucked harder. When Regina’s second orgasm began to grip her abdomen, Emma’s eyes shot up. She watched Regina’s head drop back, thrusting forth her graceful neck and those beautiful breasts. Emma took in the tummy as it tightened, the hands as they clenched the sheets, and the parted lips, which gave way to a secret little smile when her body began to relax. “Em-ma, come here,” she said, luxuriating in each syllable. 

Emma placed another kiss to Regina’s sex and stood, climbing up on the bed and moving Regina more to the middle. Regina let out a deep chuckle. 

Regina flipped them over and began kissing her way down Emma’s body, palming over her breasts and tickling down the flat plane of her stomach. The brunette teased her fingers and her mouth in zigzags across and down Emma’s body, making appreciative noises as she went. Emma felt her wetness grow and grow until she was sure her arousal was dripping down her leg. 

And Regina could feel it too. By the time she had worked her way down between Emma’s legs, the scent was powerful and alluring and all she wanted to do was bury her nose in between Emma’s legs. She settled down between her knees and prepared to do just that. She picked up her right leg and began kissing from her ankle, up her femur, and inside her thigh, and repeated the action on the other leg. Emma subconsciously widened to her legs to give Regina room to work. Regina looked up – Emma was pushed up on her elbows to watch Regina ascent. Regina reached out and laced one of their hands together to help ground Emma. 

She placed a hot open-mouth kiss on Emma’s pantyline, and then sides her tongue into Emma’s sex, licked up and down. Watching Emma intently to discover what makes her shudder and buck and moan. Regina laps against Emma so slowly and achingly. 

Regina doubles her efforts, quickens her pace, sucks and circle her clit, laps at her arousal, and finally brings her fingers of her free hand up and inside Emma. She thrusts two fingers in and out several times before she sees and feels Emma’s body starts to thrash and tighten. Emma’s leg pull Regina’s head into a vice grip, and for about 10 seconds she can only hear the thrum and rush of blood before Emma releases her. Regina looks up and the sight makes her feel warm all over. Emma’s eyes are hooded, her cheeks and chest are flushed, and she’s just grinning. 

For the several hours, Emma and Regina discovered each other with their hands and lips, learning what the other liked, and trading orgasms until they were sated and weary. Emma held Regina in her arms, tickling lazy circles with her nails. 

“Merry Christmas Emma Swan and I love you so much.” Regina spoke. 

“Merry Christmas babe. I love you too. Let’s get some sleep before we go back to Storybrooke in the morning and we have a ball gala at Town Hall.” Emma said. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask you about that. Will you be honored to be my ball date?” The brunette said. 

“Yes, I would be honored to escort you as your ball date and you will be surprised when you see me tomorrow night.” She smirked. 

“You know that I hated surprises.” 

“I know you secretly love the surprises. Go to sleep. We are worn out from our lovemaking.” They laughed and snuggled closer on their naked bodies under the comforter then fell asleep in their arms on the bed. 

Their Christmas Eve just got more magical than they excepted to be. They enjoyed their alone time in the cabin that Emma brought her for their first official Christmas as a couple. They couldn’t wait to be together again in the ball gala. The night was shimmering through the forest.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: All I Want For Christmas Is You

On her twenty-five day of December, Emma and Regina woke up in their master bedroom, realized that they were still in 40,000 sq. feet cabin and looked up at each other. The brunette reached to kiss the pale lips and Emma kissed her back with a soft and gentle peck. They got up, went to the kitchen to make a breakfast then chatted about the ball gala tonight, their relationship and decided to take a swim in their indoor pool for rest of morning until the afternoon came up. 

“I’m going to call Henry today so we can take him out from my parents’ house for our afternoon at home. Sounds good?” The blonde said. 

“Yes dear, tell him that I said ‘Merry Christmas and I love you.’ I am going to take a shower and see you soon.” Regina spoke and pecked a kiss on the pale lips then left for her master bathroom. Emma smiled, dialed the phone to call Henry and waited for a response from the other line. 

“Hello, This is Nolan residence, Mary Margaret speaking?” 

“Hello mom. Can you ask Henry to talk to me?”

“Oh Emma! Hi. Sure, Hold on. (Pauses)” Mary Margaret yelled Henry’s name, heard him running from the living room to the kitchen and told him that Emma’s on the phone. He nodded and reached the phone to put on his ear. The pixie cut brunette woman left him alone and walked toward the living room to sit down next to her husband. 

“Hello Ma! Merry Christmas! Are you coming home?” 

“Merry Christmas kid. We are going to take you out from your grandparents’ home and bring you to our home for Christmas afternoon before the ball gala. How is that good for you?” Emma spoke. 

“Yes! Please. I can’t stand to be seen with my grandparents in their public display affection! Please come here quickly!”

“Serious? It’s so hilarious!” The blonde said with the laughter. 

“Really, ma? Anyway, did mom like the cabin?” Henry asked. 

“Oh yeah, your mom was shocked in the whole day when she had a tour with me around in the cabin. She freaked out after she came in the kitchen and absorbed everything in the area. You know your mom.” 

“Really!? Where is mom?”

“She is in shower after our swim. Oh, she said ‘Merry Christmas and I love you’.” 

“Tell mom, Merry Christmas and I love you too. See you at grandparents’ home. Come here quickly and I think that Gramps moaned. ‘Gramps!’ (Crashing on the floor)” Henry yelled.

“Ok, we will see you in 15 minutes. I love you kid.” 

“I love you ma!” They hung the call, Emma laughed while she walked inside the master bedroom and looked up at the brunette who was dressing up in the jeans and turtleneck. 

“Oh Regina, you sure look absolutely beautiful.” Emma spoke. 

“Thank you dear. You are so flattering. How is Henry?” 

“He said ‘Merry Christmas and I love you.’ He whined about grandparents’ public display of affection. We are going in 15 minutes to take him out.” The blonde walked to the bathroom for taking a short shower. Regina giggled, packed their clothes in the duffel bags then put her winter boots. 

Upon their arrival at the Nolan’s residence, Regina and Emma got out from the pick-up truck, strode to the front door and knocked on the door. They laced their fingers, chatted and laughed a bit little. Until, their son opened the door, watched them with their loves for each other and smiled in ear to ear. Emma glanced over at him and winked. Regina blushed, tugged the blonde to come inside with Henry. 

“Moms! It’s finally about damn time!” Henry shouted. 

“Henry!” The women said in unison and it made Henry burst in laughter. David came in from the living room, gave a wave to them and mischievously smiled at his daughter. Emma was confused with her father’s face but decided to go against it. Henry tugged his moms toward the living room and settled them down on the chairs. 

“Well? How was it?” David asked. 

“It’s pretty good and why are you asking me that question?” Emma spoke. 

“You know that I do love you and I emphasize again in my sentence, ‘It’s finally about damn time!’ and I am so happy that you are together right now.” Her father said. Henry snickered when he saw the women slacked-jaw while Emma’s father told them. 

“How hell did you know about us!?” The blonde snapped. Regina gently soothed her girlfriend’s back in the circles. Their son shook his head and chuckled. 

“Well, your mother and I made a good observation on few months and we realized that you both are in love than we do. I am glad that I made a bet on Regina to date you.” 

“What bet?” Mary Margaret walked in the living room and arched her eyebrow. David opened and closed his mouth but had no idea to say it in front of them. 

“Oh come on dad, you made a bet on Regina to claim on me… Oh holy cow, I just said it too loud.” Others nodded. Henry burst in laughter. 

“That’s all right, dear. I have no intention to claim you as mine. Therefore, I am not a vampire and I am not going to say that I am selfish with my possession but you are not one of the property that I treated my people in Enchanted Forest. You are more than being a property of Evil Queen. You are my girlfriend and I love you so much. I realized that I have my own happy ending to start with our family and I can’t lose everything that I already had. Again, I am yours too and let me have my beginning with you and our son together. I don’t care about the author, fate, destiny or lion tattoo on Robin Hood.” Regina spoke in the manners. Emma held her tears and whimpered. Henry grinned at his brunette mother. Mary Margaret and David held hands and smiled at Regina. 

“I know you has changed since the curse and you deserves more than just happiness. And David and I am going to give you our blessings with our daughter. We approve on your relationship and I know that you are not going to hurt Emma and Henry in near future. I trust you now. But on one condition, Regina, will you be honored to put our past aside and start a new beginning between you and I? Will you?” The pixie cut woman spoke. 

The blonde woman stood and hugged her mother then whispered “Thank you mom.” in her ear. Her mother hugged her back and nodded. David was having a hard time to not cry in front of them but he was crying and his shoulders shook softer. Henry comforted his grandpa and whispered, “It’s ok.” 

Regina hid her smile when she saw Prince Charming crying in the front of them and got her victory. Emma and her mother looked at David and laughed. Henry shook his head and continued, “Is that your blessings for my mom to get married to Emma?” David was wailing more and continued, “Yes… ye… I have to go bathroom.” He left. Others watched the entire action of David Nolan and wondered how he can handle that situation. 

“Henry, this is too soon for us to get married. We just got in the relationship in few days. And to your question, I would love to get married but not right now. We have to see how our relationship comes and go in near future. Don’t get your high hopes.” The brunette said. Emma approved and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek with a peck. 

After their conversation in the Nolan Residence, Emma, Regina and Henry left for their afternoon at the mayoral manor. Henry ran to the living room to get his Christmas presents, the women followed along and arrived in the living room with him. They watched him to tear the presents and shouted over different presents that came from his grandparents, Belle & Gold and his mothers. They smiled and had their afternoon to spend a time together before the ball gala tonight. 

Regina cleaned up the debris on the floor, Emma prepared a small dinner for them to eat before they got ready for the ball gala and Henry went upstairs to get a shower then got his black and white tuxedo suit on him and doubled-checked on his appearance. 

The blonde hummed softer while she finished preparing the dinner then settled up on the breakfast counter in the kitchen and shouted to her girlfriend and Henry to come to eat their dinner for a short time. She made tacos for tonight’s event. Others walked in the kitchen, kissed on Emma’s cheeks for a gratitude on the dinner then they ate in silence while Henry chattered about the ball gala. Regina felt like she had everything that she need but realized that she was very lucky to have two people in her life included Emma’s parents who supported on their relationship. She was looking forward to their future on their relationship. She smiled and decided to shoo Emma and Henry to get ready for the ball gala then did clean it up on the kitchen before she got upstairs to get a shower after Emma. 

The blonde went upstairs, took a shower, came out from the bathroom to get her black and white tuxedo suit with a red tie then finally double-checked on her makeup and appearance. Henry did same thing twice and made sure that there are no stains on his suit when he ate his dinner afterward. Emma walked out from the master bedroom, went with Henry in his bedroom and waited for Regina to get ready. They discussed about for a final song in ball gala, called Ruby to set up on the stage for her to do her thing and agreed on the terms. Henry was asking her if he can join in the chorus with Ruby. She approved at his term and practiced in his room for several times so Regna couldn’t hear it at all from her master bedroom.

Regina went inside her bedroom, checked if Emma was there but she was confused that the blonde was not here and decided to take her errands to do around in her bedroom before they leave for the ball gala. Finally, the brunette got out from the bathroom, waved herself in the red smoke to fix herself on the red sweetheart one strap-shoulder evening gown with the diamond belt on her waist. She wore smoky makeup and red plump lips then she looked so beautiful but yet simple. 

After the brunette went downstairs and waited for her two people to come downstairs. Emma and Henry heard her footsteps on the way to downstairs, smiled and walked to the door to open it. They went downstairs, saw Regina in the beautiful moment with the red dress. The blonde went slacked-jaw, Henry giggled and they faced Regina in the person. The brunette turned around and smirked at them.

Henry nudged his blonde mother, reached her jaw to close and whispered, “You are drooling.” Regina giggled and shook her head then kissed on the pale lips. He rolled his eyes, walked out from the front door and waited for his mothers to get in the car outside. Emma grinned and kissed her in a passionate kiss then spoke, “You’re so beautiful.” 

“You are too, dear. I didn’t know that you owned the tuxedo suit.” Regina said. 

“Oh babe, this is your surprise. I can’t wait to show you two more surprises at Town Hall. Don’t you wait?” 

“Really dear? I can’t wait to see your surprises for me. But you are aware that I hated surprises.” The brunette winked and walked out in the regal manners. Emma giggled then locked up the place and walked to get in the car. They drove away from the driveway toward Town Hall to meet them. 

Upon their arrival at Town Hall, the red carpet on the stairs from the driveway to the entrance of the front doors, the Christmas lights on the external of the building and it looked like a Christmas home. Regina smiled at the view of the town hall. Henry bounced like a giant puppy that was excited to get a treat. Emma smiled, ran around the car to open the passenger door for Regina to get out. Henry ran toward his grandparents who were standing at the entrance, waited for them to come with them and smiled at their grandson in the tuxedo suit. Emma extended her hand for Regina to reach hers. They smiled and kissed for one more time before they walked toward them. The valet drove their car away to the parking lot to let them enjoy their evening. The snow was falling on the layers of the ground. 

Regina nodded at her citizens of Storybrooke, they received the formal nod and smiled at everybody. Emma grinned and had some thoughts about the ball gala. Finally, they came inside the ballroom, saw the Christmas decorations everywhere, it looked real as the ball. People were in their formal attire, dancing, chattering and drinking their favorite signature drinks from the bar. Granny was the charge of the bar. Ruby was the head of the stage and announcer. Others were enjoying their time in the ball. 

The brunette woman was pleased with the ball party that Mary Margaret prepared for months. They mingled with people, laughing at the dwarfs who were dancing poorly on the dance floor and chattering through their days. Emma glanced over at Ruby who tried to catch the blonde’s eye for a while then nodded for a signal. The brunette with the red streak woman gave thumbs up, went to do her thing for Emma and spoke with the musicians to change the song for the blonde to sing for her brunette girlfriend. Mary Margaret, David, Henry knew it was time for a song. 

Emma put her hand on the brunette’s back and whispered, “You better go stand next to Henry and I’ll be right back.” She pecked on the red plump lips and heard several people saying ‘Awww’. Regina giggled and kissed on the pale lips for other peck. They smiled and parted their way. The brunette spotted her son with Emma’s parents, strode toward them and wrapped her arm around Henry’s shoulders. He looked up at his brunette mother and smiled in ear to ear. Mary Margaret and David whispered to each other for their loves and laughed together while they were watching on the stage. 

Ruby walked on the center of the stage, held her microphone and felt nervous for her announcement. She smiled at everyone who got her attention and got in eye contact with the blonde who was behind the curtain. 

“Welcome to the Christmas Ball! I see you enjoying your time here for Christmas Night. I am glad that I’m honored to be part of this event because my wonderful friend, Mary Margaret gave me a job as the announcer or mistress of ceremony tonight. Anyway, I know that you are excited for the performance and I bet you all to enjoy your evening. Now, I am going to welcome the one and only Emma Swan for her performance on ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey.’!” The brunette with the red streak woman indicated toward the stage right for the blonde to come on the stage. The people were applauding for her and Henry grinned. 

Emma walked on the stage with her guitar. Ruby got a stool for the blonde to sit down on the center of the stage. Some people were whooping for her to sing that song. Others were excited to hear her singing in the public. Mary Margaret and David blinked few times and didn’t know that their daughter’s talent in the music instruments. Regina and Henry looked at each other and smiled. They looked up at the blonde who was winking at them. The brunette woman blushed in the crimson red, Henry laughed and they smiled. 

The music started to flow in the ballroom, the people were swaying in a small dance and the orchestra joined in the chorus. Henry sneaked out from his mother’s arm and escaped toward Ruby who was standing on the side of the stage near the orchestra. Regina was confused when she saw Henry running to Ruby. Mary Margaret gently touched the brunette’s shoulder and shook her head. Emma smiled, looked over at Ruby and Henry who was swaying with their snapping of fingers and strumming her guitar to play a song. She sang in the soft tone and closed her eyes. 

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true oh  
All I want for Christmas is you

Henry and Ruby were her backup singers, sang their next verse after Emma sang on her first verse. Their voices were different than Emma’s tone. It went soulful like Mariah Carey. 

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need, and I  
Don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

Emma bobbed her head, memorized the chords on the guitar, locked her emerald eyes into the brunette’s eyes and smiled. Her backup singers joined in the chorus with her. Regina winked at the blonde and smirked. It went smoothly for Emma to sing the soft tone. 

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you

Mary Margaret and David went to the dance floor and swayed a bit little. The lights from the ceiling were dimming dark, Emma played her guitar with the orchestra for a while. Henry hummed and Ruby played tambourine. Regina looked around in the ballroom, smiled and knew that her Christmas was perfect for her evening with her two favorite people. Emma caught Regina’s smile and knew that she loved it. The blonde sang solo. 

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow, and I  
I just wanna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

Granny grabbed Leroy, tugged him to the dance floor and he struggled to get off from her but there was no luck for him and he suffered to dance with her for a while. Regina giggled at them and shook her head then looked at the blonde woman she loved. Emma laughed and sang the chorus with Ruby and Henry. 

I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake  
To hear those magic reindeer click

Then Emma took over to sing next verse after Ruby and Henry bobbed their heads. The orchestra played in the soulful and sharp tone. Dr. Archie Hopper walked to the piano on the other side of the stage opposite from Ruby and Henry. Everyone was shocked when they saw Dr. Hopper playing the piano. Emma smirked and knew everything from the beginning to the end on her plans. Ruby and Henry arched their eyebrows at Dr. Hopper. Regina blinked few times to notice Dr. Hopper playing on the musical instrument. Emma nodded at her good friend and therapist and got a wink from him. They collaborated on the music together. The blonde sang the verse.

‘cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Oh, Baby all I want for Christmas is you

Regina mouthed, ‘What the hell?’ at Mary Margaret. The pixie cut woman shrugged and looked at them on the stage. David laughed at the women who communicated through their facial expression and shook his head. Emma arched her eyebrow at her brunette girlfriend and got a shrug from her. Henry sang solo. 

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

The brunette woman smiled at her son’s singing voice and made a mental note about asking for the voice lessons. Emma hummed soft while she was strumming on the guitar. Ruby bobbed her head and played tambourine softly then sang next verse after him. 

And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me  
The one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly

Emma giggled at Ruby’s swaying shoulders and shook her head. Regina burst in laughter with Mary Margaret who was finishing her dance with her husband. David stormed to get his drink. Henry and Ruby snapped their fingers and hummed softly. The trio sang in the chorus for their verse and Dr. Hopper played smoothly on the piano while he was looking on the spreadsheet for the notes. 

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just wanna see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Henry and Ruby sang ‘oh’ longer and they let Emma take over for the last verse to finish the entire song. Dr. Hopper and the orchestra finished their nicely notes through the verse. The blonde looked down on the chords and sang on the last verse. They finished beautifully. 

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby

The people cheered for them to bow out and finished the entire song. Ruby strode toward the blonde’s spot and spoke, “Give an applause for Emma Swan! She did great!” Emma giggled and embraced her then spoke, “Give it up for Dr. Archie Hopper and Henry who joined me and Ruby on this song.” More applause from the people in the ballroom. Mary Margaret and David cheered with their hands on their mouth. Regina clapped louder for her favorite people and smiled widely. Emma winked at her brunette girlfriend and blew the kiss to her. The brunette caught the blow kiss and put it on her lips then mouthed, “I love you.” Emma mouthed, “I love you too.” 

The night in the ballroom were beautiful. Emma and Regina danced several times for Christmas songs. Ruby and Mary Margaret chatted through their days and sat down around the table where they were reserved near the stage. David and Henry danced for a weird robot dance. Granny cheered when she shouted, ‘Merry Christmas!’. The people cheered and Emma smirked at her girlfriend who was getting her confused expression. Ruby glanced over the blonde and knew her plans then smiled. The blonde flicked her wrist for the confetti and fireworks from the ceiling. Regina gaped in awe when she saw the fireworks above them. The people were cheering and hugging each other. 

Emma winked at her brunette girlfriend, kissed on the red plump lips and muttered on the brunette’s lips, “Merry Christmas Regina Mills and I love you so much.” Regina smiled and spoke, “Merry Christmas Emma Swan and I love you too. I am so happy that I have you as my girlfriend.” They finally had their real Christmas kiss. The people cheered around them. 

In Storybrooke, the snow was still falling and a man who was walking on the sidewalk while he was whistling his Christmas song. Finally, he looked up at the moon and saw Santa Claus with 9 reindeers on the way in the sky then smiled. 

“Merry Christmas to you all! This is all about Emma Swan and Regina Mills’ Story. See you next time.” The man said and winked. He vanished in the blue smoke.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Will You Marry Me? (Epilogue)

Six months later in Spring after their Christmas Ball, Regina and Emma has been on the rocky road in their life, co-parenting their son and on the duty as the mayor and sheriff. Their love has been developing through the ups and downs but they knew that they still love each other in the strong bond. Regina loved her blonde girlfriend since they were together on the month of December, the blonde sang those beautiful romantic songs everyday since they started to date each other. Henry was thrilled to have his mothers in the same roof. 

Emma moved in the mayoral manor at 3 months after the ball. Regina and Henry were happy that she made a decision to move in with her girlfriend and son. They has been discussing about their rules with their son as long as they agreed to co-parenting him. They shared the full custody together after they went to the courthouse in Portland, Maine and were happy that they did a best decision for their son’s life. Most of the time, they celebrated on their full custody of Henry. But Henry hid his surprise about changing his last name from Mills to Swan-Mills and told several friends he befriended back in the ball party. 

On their date nights, Emma and Regina spent their alone time in 6 months, got to know each other for a while, enjoyed their time in their bed and discussed about the future but Emma got a hint from her brunette girlfriend and had her arrangement with Ruby about the proposal in Main Street. Regina was clueless about the plans Emma had. The blonde told her son and Ruby about the plans she was planning for few months and knew it was time for her to build the plans. Ruby and Henry were the partners for the proposal and knew what to do with Emma’s plans. 

Regina and Mary Margaret were on good terms since they knew that she loved their daughter as long as she had no intention to hurt her blonde girlfriend. Emma’s parents were very happiest to see Regina to deserve her happiness with Emma. David knew the secret from Emma because he got a message from her. Henry decided to go out with Emma for the mother-son relationship on their trip to Portland to get an engagement ring for Regina. Ruby searched for a perfect song for Emma to sing for her brunette girlfriend. Granny and townspeople practiced everyday in two weeks before the proposal day for Regina and Emma. Mary Margaret and David has been stalling Regina for a week while they were helping Emma to plan the proposal. 

Regina worked in her home office, wore the comfortable clothes from Emma’s wardrobe and knew that she was alone in the house for her day. In her time as a mother, girlfriend and mayor, she was busy with her life doing her duty long as she remembered. She really loved her life since she found her happiness with the only and one Emma Swan after few years they first met on the porch. She went into the living room and got her photo album to look through their photos since they dated on the beginning. 

The house has been full of the photos everywhere. On the stairs, the wall were full of the individuals of being themselves. The first photo on the bottom stair was Henry smiling at the camera in the soccer field from his victory game in last March. The second photo was Emma Swan who was smiling with the rose in the backyard while they had their first pool party in their new 40,000 square feet cabin in the forest. The third photo was Regina Mills who was watching the sunset while she was standing on the docks and she was in her deep thoughts. The fourth photo was Mary Margaret and David were smiling with Emma and Henry in Granny’s Diner for Emma’s birthday in April. Finally, the fifth and last photo were Emma and Henry were smiling at the camera and Regina was looking at Emma with her eyes like she was in love with her while they were standing on the grassland near the stables on summer afternoon after their picnic. 

Regina knew that her house was full of the love that she deserved from her blonde girlfriend and their son for her rest of the life. She can’t wait to make more memories with them everyday between their two homes. She thought about her life was complete but yet not finished. 

Meanwhile, Henry and Emma were on their way to Portland, discussed about the engagement ring and smiled on the day of the proposal. Emma asked Henry for her help to find a perfect ring and arrived at Kay’s Jewelry Store. They came in, looked through the glass boxes and found none until Henry found a perfect ring for Regina. He tugged Emma’s shirt and whispered, “Look.” The blonde looked over at the ring where Henry pointed it. The ring was round cut, ½ carat of Blue Topaz in middle with ¼ carat of Diamond on left side and ¼ carat of Ruby on right side and also, the band was 2mm. Emma was lucky to receive that ring for Regina and told the lady who worked at the store about Regina’s size was 5.5. They smiled widely when the lady told them that the ring was 5.5 when they saw the ring in first place. Emma decided to buy it and the lady gave her the discount with 50% off on the price for the ring. They high-fived each other and got the engagement ring. They finished for their day in Portland and got in their car for their trip back to Storybrooke. 

Henry called Ruby about the engagement ring and decided to meet her at Granny’s Diner for their lunch to discuss about Emma’s proposal. Ruby agreed on the terms with them and informed Granny and the citizens who were practicing on the Main Street outside. Archie Hopper was the designated driver to drive through on the Main Street. The Dwarfs and fairies went to have the orange cones for the block party in the evening after Emma and Regina’s proposal. David and Mary Margaret were responsible for the block party with food, dance and singing. 

Upon Emma and Henry’s arrival in Storybrooke, they parked at Sheriff’s Station and strode through Main Street then waved to the citizen who were on their break for food/drinks and bathroom. They came in the diner and saw Ruby who was catering the lunch for them to eat in silence then discussed about the plans on the Main Street. 

Henry went to see his grandparents to help them out with the block party. Ruby went with Emma to see the dancers to have their final dance from the sheriff’s station to the end at Granny’s Diner. The rest of Main Street next to Granny’s Diner was the block party. Archie went to see Emma and discussed about the music in backseat of the Toyota FJ Cruiser. They worked out with the song for “Will You Marry Me” by Jason DeRulo and finished their song. Emma told him to park at the Sheriff’s Station and waited for Regina until she said so. 

The citizen were ready for their dance, Granny told them to help her to clean up from Main Street to the bed & breakfast inn for the storage. Ruby and Henry smiled at Emma and embraced her. Mary Margaret and David decided to stay in Granny’s Diner for a while to decorate with the block party with Ruby and Henry. Luckily for Emma because the block party on the way from other side of the town but not for Mifflin Street. 

They were completely nervous about Emma’s proposal at the afternoon. Emma was waiting in Granny’s Diner. Leroy was on the watch for Regina to arrive at the Sheriff’s Station. Others were hiding in the stores and waited for Toyota FJ Cruiser to arrive on the beginning of Main Street. They were waiting and smiled at each other. 

Finally, Emma exhaled and dialed her brunette girlfriend’s number then heard Ruby, Henry and her parents held their breath while she called her on the phone. The blonde was nervous and looked at her parents who were giving thumbs up. Ruby and Henry crossed their fingers then watched her conversing with the brunette mayor. 

Across the mayoral manor, Regina heard her cell phone on the coffee table while she was reading the book and was confused when she saw Emma’s name on the caller id. She reached her phone and answered it.

“Hello darling.” The brunette spoke. 

“Hello babe. How are you?” The blonde said. 

“I’m doing great and I’m having a good time for my alone time. By the way, thank you for letting me have my time in this house. I really appreciated it.” 

“Good. Good. Anyway, I am calling you for the paperwork that I can’t find from last week’s town council meeting. So, can you drive to Sheriff’s station right away?” 

“Oh. I will be there in 15 minutes. I will help you to find it. I love you darling and see you then.” Regina said. 

Emma gave her thumbs up for Ruby to give a signal for Leroy to watch Regina in the Mercedes. She told her brunette girlfriend, ‘I love you babe and see you then.’ Then they hung up. Regina got up then went to take her car key and purse and left her house to get in her Mercedes. She drove on her way to Sheriff’s Station. 

Leroy was hidden behind Snorkel collection boxes (blue postbox) and saw Regina driving on way to Sheriff’s Station next to the P.O. Box Store. He gave the signal for Ruby to have a green warning. Emma heard it from Ruby’s walkie-talkie and got ready for her proposal. Mary Margaret and David got out from the Diner then ran toward near the flowers shop then hid there for a while. Henry and Ruby squealed and waited for the Toyota FJ Cruiser to arrive. Others were excited to see the proposal from the blonde sheriff. 

After arriving at Sheriff’s Station, Regina parked next to Toyota FJ Cruiser, got out from her car then walked inside the building and found Dr. Hopper in Emma’s office. He smiled and got up then walked around the desk. The brunette woman got confused and waited for him to speak. 

“Hello Regina, How are you?” The therapist said. 

“Hello Dr. Hopper, I am doing good and what are you doing here?” Regina spoke. 

“Well, do you mind to join me for 30 minutes? I won’t keep you waiting. I promise.” He said. 

“It’s fine. Where is Emma?” 

“She is out there to have an issue with Ms. Granger. She will be back shortly.” Dr. Hopper smiled and nodded to the front door. 

“Ok. I can wait.” She said. 

“Come along with me and join me in my car, Toyota FJ Cruiser.” 

She nodded and walked along with him to his car then he clicked the button for a trunk to open it and continued, “You sit there on the trunk floor and stay there. Don’t worry, you won’t fall from that spot.” He indicated to the trunk floor and Regina walked toward the trunk then sat down in the middle of the trunk inside the Toyota FJ Cruiser. Dr. Hopper walked around to get in the driver’s side, sent a message to Granny and other citizens to begin their dance routine in the beginning of Main Street and turned on car ignition then drove away. Regina was confused at the first and heard a song from the audio box in the trunk. The first verse came out from the box and the brunette looked over at Archie who was glancing on the rearview mirror then back to the road while he was driving on Main Street. 

Regina looked back on the street, heard the song along and looked up at the view of the Main Street until Nova and Leroy appeared from the P.O. Box Store. They sang the first verse of the song. The brunette gaped in awe when she saw them walking on the Main Street and Dr. Hopper drove slowly. 

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do

Leroy and Nova winked at Regina and gave a thumbs up then Mary Margaret and David joined to sing the second verse. Few dancers joined them along on Regina’s tour on Main Street. The brunette laughed when she saw Emma’s parents singing and dancing at same time. It went soft and sharp tone from them. The dancers were twisting in the tango style and Broadway style. Regina held her hand on her mouth and giggled at them. Dr. Hopper smiled when he saw them on the street. 

And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Mary Margaret and David kissed on their lips then waved hands to her then they followed Regina and Dr. Hopper along. Granny, Kathryn and few dwarfs danced and sang on third verse of the song. The brunette mayor laughed when she saw her best friend dancing along with one of the dwarf. Granny rolled her eyes and danced with one of dwarf then sang together in the chorus with Kathryn and the dwarfs. 

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me  
Singing (Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)

Regina didn’t hear the words, ‘will you marry me’ and she was focusing on the townspeople who joined the group along on the Main Street until Belle and Mr. Gold joined them and danced then sang on the fourth verse then they acted like they were in the moment of love. The brunette was shocked when she saw Mr. Gold dancing with Belle for few minutes. Dr. Hopper carefully drove through on the street. Mr. Gold smiled at Regina and winked then acted like he’s proposing to his girlfriend and Belle held her hand like she fainted. Finally they finished their act and waved to her. 

How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life

The dancers joined the group and they danced in the musical style. Regina shook her head with her hands then laughed at them for their silly dance until Henry and Ruby joined the chorus then sang on their fifth verse. Regina was surprised that her son was there as well and smiled at him. He blew his kiss then danced with Ruby in the tango style. The brunette mother clapped louder for her son to finish his dance. 

You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough

Then Maurice French and Albert Spencer joined for their sixth verse and gave the roses to Regina. They were in their dramatic time and they acted like Romeo and Juliet act. Others danced around them. Regina laughed at them and smelt the roses then smiled. She watched them along as the drive on Main Street on the way. Dr. Hopper checked on them for a while and realized that they were arriving at Granny’s Diner soon after the song finished. 

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Regina gaped in shock when she heard the words ‘marry me’ and she started to cry. Mary Margaret and David joined on seventh verse of the song and he span his wife around in the twist like they were on the waltz. The brunette held her hand on her mouth while she was crying in happy tears. Others danced in Broadway style. 

And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say

Kathryn and Leroy sang on eighth verse and others waved their hands in the air. Henry and Ruby gave more roses for Regina to deserve it. The brunette was sobbing and realized that she was on the way to have her proposal from her blonde girlfriend. Dr. Hopper was closer to Granny’s Diner. 

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Nova and Granny joined the chorus on ninth verse of the song and sang in soul tone then blew the kisses for the brunette. The dancers were dancing in modern Broadway style. Regina sniffed and laughed at them again. She was still crying while she watched them with a beautiful performance. 

I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me

Henry and Ruby joined the chorus as everybody sang the tenth verse of the song and lined in the row in front of Regina. Dr. Hopper stopped his driving in the middle of the street by Granny’s Diner then got out of the car and walked toward the dancers and others. Regina gaped in awe when she saw him joining the group and he sang too. 

Got me singing  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)  
Got me singing  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah)  
(Woah oh woah oh oh)

Finally, Emma was hidden behind her parents near the end of the song since Kathryn and Leroy’s cue to sing the eighth verse. Others included Dr. Hopper were separating in the line in two groups. Emma walked toward Regina and sang the last verse of the song. The brunette cried in her happy tears when she saw her blonde girlfriend walking to her. 

A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do.

The townspeople were gathered in the big group behind Emma and watched her to have her proposal to their brunette mayor. Henry smiled at his brunette mother and winked. Ruby held her grandmother in the arms. Mary Margaret and David held in their arms and watched their daughter. Emma finally stopped walking and smiled at her girlfriend. Regina looked up at her girlfriend, giggled at the performance and waited for her to speak for herself. The brunette mayor still sat there on the trunk floor and wiped her tears on the cheeks. The blonde exhaled in air and continued to speak for her proposal. 

“Now, you see the performance from the townspeople and they helped me to plan my special event today. Right now in the moment, I am going to say everything about you but I am sure that you realized that it’s the day of our lives to begin our life with our son. First of all, I am thankful that you made a right decision to adopt my biological son and raise him for his ten years since I was not there. I am thankful that you are his second chance to live his better life and take care of him. Second of all, I am glad that I first met you when I dragged our son to home. I realized in few years later, I am still here with you. I can’t believe that we are fighting through our life together since we first met. Also, I am very happy that I got to know you more as Regina Mills, a mayor of Storybrooke, mother of our son and girlfriend of me. You see everyone around you and we really love you for who you are today. I’m happy that you cursed the land for the second chance of yours to deserve the happy ending. To me, you are so amazing, beautiful, lovely and sexy woman that I’m lucky to have in my life. Since few weeks, I keep watching you in the actions around this town and inside our home. I wanted to be with you for our rest of the life, raise our son and have our memories to start anew. I wanted to be yours forever and you would be mine forever as long as we fight for our ups and downs. We did make it through our relationship with our love. I am not going to say that we are the “true love”. But I am trying to say that we are the twin soul for our magic and we made the resolution everyday since we started to date. I am glad that I chose you to be my right one for our challenges and love. I love you so much.” The blonde spoke in a heartfelt proposal

Regina was in her tears while Emma spoke in the sentiment monologue. Others were in their tears too. Henry smiled and wiped his tears. David wailed when he heard Emma’s heartfelt proposal while Mary Margaret smiled with her tears on the cheeks. Ruby wiped her tears and held Kathryn in the arms. Granny was sniffing and wiping her tears. Emma finally knelt in the front of her brunette girlfriend and opened the ring box to let her see it. Regina gaped in awe and held her hand on her mouth then cried more. 

“Regina Marie Mills, Will you marry me?” Emma said. Others were holding their breath to hear the brunette say it in front of them. 

“Oh yes! Emma, I’d love to marry you! Yes! Yes!” Regina said. She held her hands on the blonde’s head and kissed on the pale lips. Emma wrapped her brunette girlfriend in the embrace and lifted her up in the air then kissed back on the red plump lips and lifted her down on the ground. They stood and laughed. Others cheered at the announcement from Regina. The blonde put out the engagement ring from the box then slid the ring on the brunette’s left ring finger. Regina was lost in the moment when she saw a beautiful ring on her left ring finger then looked up at emerald eyes and crashed their lips into a passionate and chaise kiss. Henry bounced like a puppy then ran toward his mothers to give his hug. The mothers embraced their son tightly and laughed. 

Emma smiled at her new fiancée and everyone on the Main Street. Until, Mary Margaret and David announced that they had a block party and celebrate Emma and Regina’s engagement party. Others ran to the block party. They mingled around in the block party, chattering and congratulating on Emma and Regina’s engagement. Henry played with his friends for a while. Some were dancing on the dance floor. Others were devouring their dinner while they enjoyed their block party all night. Few musicians were on the stage to play some music. Granny and Ruby served the drinks on the bar. Emma and Regina danced over few songs then went back to the table and chatted with Emma’s parents for a while. Henry ran to see his mothers and kissed on their cheeks then left with his friends for sleepover. 

Regina felt so happy when she got engaged by her blonde fiancée and wrapped Emma’s waist in her arms while they were sitting down. The brunette smiled at everyone who were in the block party. Emma wrapped her arm on her brunette fiancée’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Emma for making my day bright. I can’t believe that you pulled it off on our engagement. How did you find that beautiful ring?” Regina spoke and looked on her engagement ring. 

“You deserved it today. Well, Henry and I went to pick it up this morning, he actually found the perfect ring for you. Did you know that each stones on your ring were our birthstone? For instance, you see the blue topaz in the middle is your birthday of December. Ruby is Henry’s birthday in July and Diamond or White Sapphire is my birthday in April. It fitted our birthdays together. So, that’s how we found it for you.” 

“Really dear? I see it now. Again, I love you so much Emma Swan. You are so romantic.” The brunette said. 

“I love you too and I am hopeless romantic.” They laughed and the brunette smacked the blonde’s ribs. They pecked on their lips for a passionate kiss. Others cheered at them. Kathryn walked toward Regina and sat down next to her best friend. 

“I am happy that you got her. Congratulations Regina.” Kathryn said. 

“Thank you Kathryn. I knew I am lucky to have her in my life. I can’t imagine that without her.” Regina smiled and winked at her fiancée who blushed. Kathryn hugged her then nodded at Emma and left them alone. Mary Margaret and David walked toward them and gave their hugs. 

“Now, you are engaged and we’re so happy. Congratulations again! Regina, welcome to our family. Let me know if you need us to help you plan your wedding. I love you both.” Mary Margaret spoke. 

“We will pick Henry tomorrow morning at his friend’s house and you both stay there in your home to celebrate your special day.” David said and winked at them who were blushing.” 

“Thank you mom and dad. You’re the best and I am glad that you are supporting on our relationship. I am happy that I met you after our 28 years. I love you both.” Emma said. 

“Indeed it was, dear. Thank you again for picking our son and I am glad that you are here. I love you too.” Regina spoke. The trio were in shock when the brunette said three words to Emma’s parents. Finally Mary Margaret and David embraced Regina into a tight hug. Emma burst in laughter when she saw them hugging each other. Finally, the block party was over, the townspeople went home. Emma and Regina went back to Sheriff’s Station to receive the Mercedes to get in then left on their way to get home. In 15 minutes later, they arrived in the mayoral manor and smiled. 

Once, Regina leaned to kiss on the blonde’s lips and her left hand roamed on the blonde’s chest to her back of the neck to deepen their kiss. Emma moaned and lifted her fiancée up. The brunette wrapped her legs and arms around Emma’s waist and neck then deepened their kiss. They stumbled in the foyer to the staircase for their bedroom. Regina flicked her wrist to open the master bedroom so they can get in faster. They arrived in their room, Emma turned around and pushed the brunette on the door and closed the door at same time. Their kiss got passionate and heated. 

They pressed their chests tightly, Emma pushed up the brunette’s blouse over Regina’s head and thrown onto the ground and kissed on the pulse point then bit down on the brunette’s neck. Regina moaned loudly and roamed on the blonde’s back upside and back then ripped the white t-shirt with her strength. They were on their bras, trousers and underwear but they threw their shoes on the floor before they arrived in their room. Emma lifted her up more then walked toward the bed and slowly lowered the brunette on the bed. Regina moaned while the blonde kissed on the way from the neck to collarbone. Emma unclasped their bras, kissed on the brunette’s breasts then flicked with her tongue on the nipple. 

The brunette closed her eyes and moaned loudly, wrapped her legs around the blonde’s hips. Emma did same ministrations on other breast. Regina looked down on the blonde and held her head up to crash their lips together. Emma slid her tongue across the brunette’s lips and granted her permission to duel their tongues and didn’t know who moaned first. The blonde’s hands moved downward to the brunette’s trousers to unclasp and wiggled them off while they devoured their mouths in the heated make-out session. 

Regina waved her hand to get the blonde’s trousers off in red smoke. Emma grinned and shook her head. They got in their passion and in love with each other. The blonde kissed on the way to the hipbone and heard her whimper. 

“Emma, please.” The brunette whimpered. Emma knew what she need, continued to push her underwear off and Regina helped her to lift her legs up. The blonde kissed on inner thighs and smelt the arousal. The brunette hissed and dug their fingers on the blonde curls. Emma lapped up and down on the slit then swirled the clit with her tongue. 

“Ohhhh Mmmm” Regina moaned. Emma smiled and continued her ministrations on the brunette’s slit. The blonde’s right hand moved downward from the hipbone to the slit, her two fingers moved in circle on the slit and finally went inside the slit then pumped in and out in slower pace. Regina bucked her hips but the blonde wrapped her arm to stay on the place. The brunette gripped the blonde hair to push more. 

“More. I need more.” Regina hissed. Emma sucked the clit and her fingers pushed out and in for few minutes until the brunette was on her edge of orgasm. Finally, Regina screamed Emma’s name when the blonde pumped too deeply in the core. Emma licked the juices on the core then kissed for last time and moved to crash their lips together. Regina tasted herself and devoured more into a deep passionate open-mouthed kiss. Their hands roamed on their bodies. 

“Thank you.” Regina whispered into a kiss. Emma smiled into a kiss then pecked on the red lips. They continued to make love all night until they wore out in their bed. Finally, they fell asleep in their arms until morning. They knew that they were happy that they were together and made a choice for each other in their life. Emma and Regina couldn’t wait to get married. Their love got in beautiful way to help them to develop their relationship to be stronger than they believed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Wedding Chapter

Since Regina and Emma’s engagement, they were busy to prep on their wedding in 5 months after they decided to date on the day of Christmas Day with their close friends and family in the enormous cabin in the forest. Regina went over her rage on her bride duty with her best friend and maid of honor, Kathryn Nolan. They were preparing the brunette’s day for few months before their wedding was in few months later. Everyone in the town was excited to see the powerful couple to get married in the cabin. Regina, Kathryn and Mary Margaret settled everything for the decorations in the living room, which it was very open on the floor plan. They noticed that the living room is bigger to have about 70 people included on the balcony above the living room to view the wedding. 

Regina and Emma conceded to have two tallest Douglas Fir Christmas trees in the corners on the window view and it would be fit from the ceiling to the bottom, it would be widest to size the window. Everything decorated in the Christmas lights everywhere on the balcony, Christmas trees and fireplace. The chairs were dark mahogany and have the white bottom for the people to sit on the soft plush chair. It was decorated with Red and White bow ties on the back of the dark mahogany chairs. They decided to have a white carpet from the back to the stage near the view from the backyard. Luckily for Regina and Emma because they have lights built in the ceiling, they can control the lights to dim light so everyone can see them to wed on the stage. 

Kathryn checked on the list for the living room, Mary Margaret was the charge for the reception; it would be in the music room because it is 8,000 square feet included the studio. The furniture in the music room was moved into the library for temporary. It left the piano and some music instruments for the musicians to take over for the reception. The pixie cut woman discussed with the ladies about the reception, they decided to have the round tables and used the dark mahogany chairs from the wedding event in the living room. The stage was covering the studio and they loved it. Granny decided to give them the wedding present, that was managing the food menu for the people to have their time during the reception. Emma and Regina gave their approval on the menu for their wedding. 

Everything worked out through the months they prepared for their biggest wedding. They were excited to get married on the Christmas day and welcome their family and friends to spend their time for celebrating their marriage. Kathryn made sure that they were on the right track to prep everything from the beginning to the end. It was finished by the few weeks before the wedding. They decided to leave them as long as they decided to change few things but they loved it so far then locked it up on their plans. 

Now, Kathryn and Regina decided to take a break from preparing everything in the cabin in 4 months and went to have their fitting for the dresses. Regina found her wedding dress, the custom Monique Lhuillier. It has a sweetheart with the lace on the long sleeves and backless with the ruby sash and diamonds on it. She added the sweep train and it was the A line on the waist to the bottom of the dress. It fitted her body so beautiful. She loved it and knew that Emma would choke it up when she would see her in that amazing dress. For the ruby sash, the diamonds were the flowers and it symbolized Henry and Emma’s birthstones. 

The brunette bought it and decided to have fitting several times for her wedding dress to fit her body. She discussed with her bridesmaids and maid of honor for their dresses. The bridesmaids were Mulan, Aurora and Belle. They chose the blue topaz chiffon Empire Waist floor length dress. It symbolized Regina’s birthstone. 

Meanwhile, Emma was working on the audio boxes for the reception, sang the Christmas songs with Leroy, Henry, Dr. Hopper and David as their back-up singers and finished her ‘groom’ duty. She bought the white tuxedo suit, it was a white blazer and a white-collar shirt with a loose pants and white 3 inches stilettos. The blonde bought the ruby tie and blue topaz handkerchief in the white blazer. It fit her like a glove. For Emma’s ‘best men’, Leroy, Dr. Hopper and Henry had their suit similar to Emma’s suit but their pants were black and the leather shoes too. They had fitting on their blazer and everything was finished for them to wear it on the wedding. 

The last thing was Regina and Emma’s decision on the flowers, they wanted the poinsettia for the aisle as the Christmas flowers on their wedding but Emma wanted the white roses. Regina denied Emma’s favor and they discussed for few hours until they agreed to have French Lace Roses. They were lucky that it was delivered from outside Storybrooke, David and Henry drove near the flower shop where they had the French Lace Roses so they brought to the cabin and left them in the greenhouse which they can stay fresh until the wedding day. 

Everything went smoothly as they prepared their wedding. Most of the people were excited to see the outcome of the wedding event around them. Regina and Emma smiled at their plans that they built through the five months of the big wedding. Until, Henry was excited to tell his mothers about the official last name for the trio. David and Mary Margaret left the trio to take care of everything on the track for Regina and Emma. Emma’s parents knew that Emma and Regina had their break for few weeks before their big day at the cabin. 

In few weeks before the wedding, Regina and Emma discussed about selling the mayoral manor that Regina owned for the years. Emma asked her if they can move in the cabin before the preparations of the wedding and the brunette agreed to move in with her and their son for a new beginning in their new home. So, they already informed their son about moving to the cabin and he approved it. They packed everything in the boxes, checked on everything if there are more in the rooms and sell some stuff for the garage yard sale to collect some money for their wedding. Henry helped them out since he was on the board with the wedding preparation and had his secret plan to do something for his moms at the reception. The mothers didn’t know about his plans to surprise them and it was part of the wedding present from him. He was glad that he practiced in the music room at his school and didn’t need to worry about hiding everything away from them. 

Regina signed the paperwork to sell her home and had conversation with the real estate agent to sell it. Emma already bought the cabin few years ago before they started to get together for the rest of the life and it used to be Graham’s property but he gave his property to Emma before it went to Mr. Gold to own the property. Luckily for Emma, she renovated everything from the bottom to top. Anyway, They finally moved in their 40,000 square foot cabin in the forest in 2 weeks before the wedding. Ruby, Kathryn and Emma’s parents helped them out with moving the boxes to their room and unpacked everything to settle in the rooms. Emma gave them a tour of the cabin and knew that they were in shock on the view of the interior design in the cabin. 

The wedding came closer to few days of their excitement, Henry had his activities in the indoor pool with his friends who were invited to his moms’ wedding and enjoyed his time. Regina and Emma decided to have a stress-free bachelorette parties together and didn’t want to separate from each other. Everyone were there to celebrate their last night as the single women. The people were chatting, enjoying and sharing the moments together. Until, the party came to the end for the guests and families then they left the cabin to get home. It left Regina, Emma and their son to finish their evening for the bedtime. Emma and Regina slept in their bedroom and Henry went to his bedroom then discussed with Ruby on the walkie-talkie for the last minute plans on his arrangement on the reception until, he went to bed. 

Two days before the wedding, Emma decided to stay at her parents’ place and spent her time with her parents for a while then worked through her plans for the song in their wedding event but didn’t know that Regina had her song to sing for her. Henry was clueless as well. So, the blonde stayed with her parents and played a song several times when she perfected her vocal into the song. Until, the afternoon at the cabin, Emma came back to see her fiancée and Henry for one last time then they had a rehearsal dinner and rehearsal wedding. Emma was the groom who stood at the altar next to the official and the best men. Regina was the bride who walked on the aisle to the altar alone. Mary Margaret and David were on the pews on the groom’s side. Henry was standing next to his blonde mother. They were rehearsing for few times. The marriage officiant was Ruby Lucas; she had the license in few months ago and has been excited to be part of Regina and Emma’s wedding. They understood their positions and the doing of the traditional sayings. 

Regina and Emma wrote their personal vows after the few weeks of preparing the wedding in the cabin. It has been intense for them to have a writer’s block but they had been talking to their best friends over the days. It seemed to calm them down and they started to write rapidly since they expressed their feelings on the paper. Luckily for them, Henry has been their help to understand how they feel toward each other and knew that they needed some courage from him. They were very thankful that they share the parental ways on their son. After rehearsing into the wedding, they went to the indoor room, it has the pool and Emma decided to install the plexiglass cover for the pool so the rehearsal dinner would be there with the guests, friends and families. Regina was satisfied with the plexiglass cover on the pool. 

The rehearsal dinner went well with the toasts from several people who congratulated to Regina and Emma’s wedding. The women smiled and enjoyed the moments. Henry smirked at his mothers and giggled. Mary Margaret and David smiled at them for a while then chatted with several people who were invited from the bachelorette party. Until, the event came to the end for everybody and went home. Emma left with the hugs and kisses from her fiancée and son who were staying in the cabin with Kathryn and Ruby then went with her parents at the house where Emma dropped her tuxedo suit in the guest bedroom. They were thrilled to get married on the next two days. 

While on two days, Regina and Emma hadn’t seen each other or hadn’t been in contact because their phone were banned from Kathryn and Mary Margaret. They had been impatient for two days in coping with themselves on reading books, practicing the songs and chatting with their guests. Henry went out with David all day for the riding lessons and practiced on his special plans for his moms. David was his caretaker to look over him to supervise on the strict rules from Regina and Emma. He knew that the women had no idea what to do in two days but they were nervous about their wedding. Kathryn and Mary Margaret tugged them into their places to be around them for two days such as the chores, double-checking on the wedding arrangements if there are more extra and do their duty as a mayor and sheriff on the paperwork. They decided to provide them the solitary time for themselves to think about everything in the future. 

Everything went hectic for everybody to get ready on the biggest day of the wedding for Regina and Emma. They kept them company on their own in the different places. Henry was there to stay with his adoptive mom all the way. David and Mary Margaret kept Emma around in their house to take care of little of everything on the right track. Kathryn and Ruby were keeping their eyes on the ladies for a while then they were on the way for their last day alone as the single women in their places. Most of all, the townspeople were busy searching for the perfect wedding gift for the ladies and got ready for the biggest wedding in the cabin. Others were busy on their Christmas Eve with the families and friends then they went to sleep early. Regina and Emma smiled on their new day to be married. 

Finally, the day was here for everyone to have their smiles on the faces. In the Nolan’s’ residence, Emma woke up in the guest bedroom, realized that she would be married in several hours, jumped up and down on the bed then shouted in the house, ‘I’m going to be married!’ several times. It woke up Mary Margaret and David in other bedroom, it made them laugh when they heard their daughter’s shouts and decided to come in Emma’s then saw her smiling at them. The blonde stopped and yelled, “Mom and Dad! I am going to marry Regina today!”

“Yes honey, you are!” Mary Margaret nodded. 

“You better go get your breakfast and it’s first thing to do in the morning.” David said. 

“Yes, I am going!” the blonde said cheerfully. She brushed through her parents’ and ran toward the kitchen. It left her parents to laugh at their daughter’s actions in the morning and it made their day to be happiest day of the life. They went along to get their breakfast then discussed about the plans to do for the day until the evening. Emma got excited on her biggest day and decided to do something fun with her mom for a while. David went to get dressed then took Henry from the cabin for French Lace Roses to fix in the living room to decorate everything and settled up everything in the room to finish their touches then went to music room for last touches with Ruby. 

Kathryn and Regina decided to clean up in the indoor room from their bachelorette party and kept them busy until the wedding was coming up in the evening. They were excited about it. In other side, Emma and Mary Margaret decided to give a try for Emma’s song alone and her mother listened to it for few times to help her perfected on her vocals. Again, they were more thrilled about the wedding. 

For Henry, he kept listening to a song that he would sing for his moms and moved his fingers into the invisible piano keys while he was working along with his grandpa. David commended few helpers to lift heavy items around in the music room and supervised his grandson to do little things around in the living room. They finished their duty then decided to have a few hours to break their sweat. 

\- 4 hours early prior – 

Regina took a shower, got out from the bathroom in her bathrobe and sat down on the vanity desk. She looked at the mirror for a while and was in her deep thoughts about her love relationship with Emma Swan. It made her smile widely and felt so comfortable in her blonde companion’s arms. She wondered about her future with Emma and their son in the cabin alone and felt like she was in heavens. Until, her thoughts stopped when her best friend and maid of honor interrupted her and she looked around to see her at the doorway in her bedroom. 

“Are you drifting away to somewhere?” Kathryn said. 

“Yes dear, I was. It’s about Emma.” Regina spoke with a satisfied nod. 

“Oh. Are you nervous about marrying her? I am sure that you do.” The blonde said. 

“This time, I felt happier about marrying her and it’s my best decision to have her in my life. You know?” 

“Yes. I know honey and I felt same way with Fredrick.” They smiled widely and continued to do their duty. Kathryn fixed the brunette’s hair into updo hairstyle with the French Lace Roses on the side. Regina had a medium hair so the blonde best friend fixed the hair. Then they worked on Regina’s face with the light make up and they were done with Regina’s makeover then they put her into a custom Monique Lhuillier wedding dress with the ruby sash and a sweep train. Kathryn gasped in awe when she looked at her brunette best friend. 

“You look so amazing. Emma would choke it up when she see you on the aisle.” She said. 

“Yes, I imagine that. Let me wear heels.” The brunette stormed into the wardrobe to get her white stilettos then got out from the wardrobe to show Kathryn again. They smiled at each other on the mirror. Regina finally sat down on the vanity bench and waited for her best friend to tell her about the photo-shoot on her. Kathryn left and searched for the photographer. Finally, she arrived with the photographer then left them to do her bride shots in the living room alone. Kathryn stayed behind and watched everything with Regina and the photographer. 

In the Nolan’s residence, Emma went to take a shower then got out toward her bedroom and saw Mary Margaret smiling at her. They continued with the blonde hair in the French braid on the side and let the hair down with the princess curls. Her mother inserted French Lace Rose on the French braid. She looked beautiful with her bride hairstyle and let Emma do her simple makeup like she had a naked skin look with the black eyeliner/mascara and pink lips. Finally, Emma grabbed her tuxedo suit in the privacy so Mary Margaret went to get ready for herself. The blonde put on her loose pants, collar shirt then a blazer. She called her mom to come help her to wear a ruby tie and handkerchief in the pocket. Then she put her 3 inches white stilettos. Her mother looked at Emma like an angel on the top of the Christmas tree and said, “You look like an angel.” 

“Yes, I am this time.” The blonde smiled at herself on the mirror. Mary Margaret had her tears coming out from her eyes while she looked at her daughter with admiration. 

“I can’t believe that my daughter is going to marry today.” The pixie woman said. 

“I know mom. I am so happy right now and I am going to marry her in the evening on our Christmas Day. It’s my best gift to Regina for our marriage.” Emma spoke. 

“No, it’s Regina and yours to have a best day of the life that you both made. I’m really glad that you found her. But to me, I can see Regina in one of the moment I saw when I was younger and she was like a young lady who rescued me from riding a horse. Did she tell you that story?” 

“Oh yes, she did. It’s a beautiful story I heard from her and I’m glad that she showed you enough.” They smiled widely until David came in and saw them crying. He stood still and gaped in awe when he saw her daughter in the tuxedo suit. 

“Oh Emma, you look so beautiful like you mom.” He said. 

“Dad, you are making me cry again.” Emma grumbled. They laughed and embraced together for the last time. Then they released into the hug and smiled at Emma. 

“Now, I am going to get a shower then get dressed. I will meet you in living room before we are ready to leave for your wedding.” David said. The women nodded and fixed their make-up. Emma helped her mom to get into a red A line gown with 3 inches heels. Finally, they were finished with everything then waited in the living room. Mary Margaret walked into the master bedroom to check on her husband who was halfway finished with his collar shirt and helped him to wear a red tie and black blazer then they strode out to meet Emma at the front door. Her father grabbed the winter coats for the women and the keys for Chevy SUV. The women got in the backseat and David got in the driver’s seat. The pixie cut woman made sure everything is okay with Emma. They drove away to the cabin at 5pm and arrived there safety. David ran toward the front door to check everything with Ruby and made sure that Regina didn’t see Emma until the wedding started then went back to SUV to inform the women to get in the library for a while. The women nodded and they were on the way to the library to wait for the signal in one hour. Emma sat down on the couch and waited for Kathryn to come in and tell her that she had a photo shoot on solo so the blondes went into the living room to take the photos of Emma on their own without Regina there. Then they finished with the photo-shoot then Emma went back into the library to wait for 30 minutes until the wedding started. Mary Margaret went back to the living room and sat down with David. 

Emma and Regina agreed to have no escorts on their way to the altar but preferred to be on their own. They waited in the rooms and thought about the memories of being together before getting married at 7pm in the living room with their families and friends on Christmas Evening. They felt the butterflies in their stomach and looked out on the windows then they had smiles on their faces. 

The people were filling on the seats in the living room and some people arrived into the cabin and took a view around in the living room and greeted some people. The musicians were taking the seats and waited for Henry’s cue. Mary Margaret checked with Ruby for the monologue and smiled then back to her seat. The people were full in the living room and the balcony, watching everything from the start to the end on the wedding. The kids were chattering in their seats and the parents shushed them for few minutes. 

Henry ran toward the library to check on his blonde mom who was looking out on the window and strode away to tap on Emma’s shoulder then she looked around and smiled at him. He grinned and looked down and up then spoke, “You are so gorgeous on that tuxedo suit. 

“You are handsome too. Did Regina see you today?” Emma said. 

“Yep, I saw her few minutes ago. She’s so beautiful and so are you too. Don’t choke yourself up when you see her in the wedding dress.” He said and embraced her with a kiss on the cheek then winked. He left the library. Leroy was outside on the doors of the library and waited for the cue. 

In the master bedroom, Kathryn and bridesmaids were calming Regina because the bride got nervous about her wedding in few minutes until, Blue Fairy stood outside and waited for the cue. Regina smiled at her bridesmaids and Kathryn then nodded at them for her gratitude. They waited. 

In the living room, David looked around in the room and smiled then nodded at Nova and Tinkerbell on their duty for the wedding event to start. The musicians started to play, “Wedding March.” Nova gave a signal to Leroy for the groom’s cue. Leroy went inside the library and informed Emma to go right now. 

Emma walked out from the library and followed Leroy along then waited for the cue while standing next to Nova. Nova smiled at the blonde and squeezed her shoulder. Finally, Emma walked on the aisle slowly to the altar then arrived at the altar and nodded at Ruby. The blonde looked over at her parents and smiled widely. The people were in shocked when they saw Emma wearing the tuxedo suit standing beside Ruby. 

Tinkerbell gave a signal to Blue Fairy to get the bridesmaids to pair with best men. First, Mulan went with Henry on the aisle and smiled at the people then parted their ways. Second, Aurora went with Leroy on the aisle and did same thing until they parted in their ways. Third, Belle went with Dr. Hopper on the aisle and giggled at their jokes on the way toward the altar then parted in their ways. The people were whispering about the bridesmaids’ dresses and best men’ attire. Mary Margaret and David smiled at each other and squeezed their hands. Blue Fairy and Tinkerbell ran to get their seats. 

Finally, Kathryn came in on the aisle and walked along on her way to the altar. The people whooped at her and Fredrick laughed at them. Emma and Henry glanced over at each other and winked. Mary Margaret and David giggled at Kathryn’s smile. The musicians changed the song and the people were confused at the music. Emma knitted her eyebrows and looked at Ruby who shrugged then looked back to her parents who stuttered their mouths. Henry snickered at them. In the back of the doors, Nova looked at Regina who glided her way to the door and gaped in awe when she saw her wedding dress. 

“Close your mouth so you won’t catch flies, dear.” Regina smirked. 

“I’m sorry. You look so beautiful.” Nova spoke. 

“Thank you dear. Is everything all right?” The brunette said. 

“Yes, it is. Wait for your cue and I am going to get my seat then you come in and look regal on your own. So congratulations by the way.” The brunette fairy said. Regina nodded and waited for the cue from the musicians. Nova ran toward her seat in the front row with Mary Margaret and David. 

Emma was nervous and Ruby gave a full nod to the musicians to change to Regina’s song on the way. The people were still sitting and whispering at each other while they were waiting for the bride. Finally, the song came out to be “When I look at you” by Miley Cyrus. Emma was confused and knew it was a different song that they prepared in their list but didn’t know that it was changed. Henry nudged her to look at Regina at the doors. 

Regina finally came in and waited until she caught Emma in her caramel eyes. Emma widened her emerald eyes when she saw Regina in the wedding dress. The people were rising up from their seats and looked at the brunette bride standing there looking regal. 

Ruby and Henry giggled then looked at the brunette who started to sing in the softer tone. Emma started to choke herself up when she heard Regina singing from her heart. Mary Margaret and David smiled at the brunette and got their tears when they heard Regina for the first time to sing out in the wedding. 

Regina sang in the first verse and smiled at Emma. She held her bouquet of French Lace and her singing were impacting on everyone. The music flowed in the air and the musicians played sharp and soft tone as Regina sang. 

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody, when the night's so long  
'Cause there is no guarantee, that this life is easy

The brunette cleared her throat and looked at Kathryn who gave thumbs up. The people smiled, whispered into a soft tone and heard the beautiful music. Emma held her tears while she was looking at her. Henry swayed a bit little. Ruby glared at him to stop his dance. He was silent and looked back at Emma and Regina for a while. Regina sang the second verse as the music got deeper. 

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no, light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

Mary Margaret and David squeezed their hands and whispered, “She’s beautiful in that dress.” He agreed then looked at his daughter who held her tears. Ruby rubbed on Emma’s back and gave a small smile at her. Emma smiled and still watched her sing. Regina sang on the third verse before walking on the aisle slowly and singing at the same time. 

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

The people were in awe and looked at Emma for a while because they never see the savior to cry in the public. Henry squeezed the blonde mother’s hand few times and beamed. Emma giggled and wiped her tears then shook her head at him. Regina glided slowly as she sang on her fourth verse. 

When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone

Emma beamed when Regina were halfway to the altar and heard the music flowing in their ears. The people were starting to cry and looking at Regina who sang on her fifth verse on the halfway to the altar. 

Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you

Kathryn and the bridesmaids were holding their tears. Dr. Hopper sniffed and gave a smile at everybody. Leroy looked at Nova for a while and didn’t pay attention to the performance of Regina. The brunette bride finally came closer to the altar and sang on sixth verse. It went deeper and softer than before. 

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you

Mary Margaret started to cry and David held her in his arms while they were watching the performance. Emma cried and looked at the floor for a while. Henry rubbed on the blonde’s back. The blonde looked up at Regina who was standing there on the second row. Regina smiled at Emma and sang on seventh verse as the musicians played the sharp tone. 

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need, every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know, you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Ruby and Kathryn smiled at each other then looked at Regina who finally arrived at the altar. Emma giggled at the brunette bride and mouthed, “You’re so beautiful too.” Kathryn came up to get Regina’s bouquet then walked back to her spot. Regina extended her hands for Emma to reach it. They held hands and the brunette bride continued to sing the entire song while they were standing with Ruby. The people were still standing and watching the entire performance. 

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
I look at you

They smiled widely. Henry looked at his mothers with love. Ruby watched Regina to finish her song. Kathryn smiled at them and whispered to Belle about their interaction of love. They agreed on the compliment. Regina finally sang on the last verse of the entire song and squeezed Emma’s hands. 

Yeah, yeah, oh, oh  
You appear just like a dream to me

The music ended with the bang. The people clapped for Regina’s performance. Emma let her tears streaking on her pink cheeks. Ruby giggled at the blonde. The musicians stopped. Regina wiped the tears on Emma’s face with her thumbs. Henry grinned. The people finally sat down and waited for Ruby to start the ceremony. Emma mouthed, “You’re so amazing to sing this song and thank you.” The brunette bride smiled proudly and mouthed, “Thank you darling.” They winked at each other and giggled. Ruby cleared her throat and continued with her officiant greeting. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Emma Swan and Regina Mills in marriage. Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honors one another as individuals, and who wish to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come in the past two years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners, no matter what challenges or successes you encounter together in the years before you. Today, your lives, which began on separate paths, will be joined as one. Anybody object to this wedding?” 

“If anybody objects then why are you here in this beautiful wedding of my moms?” Henry spoke in manly manners. The people laughed and got no objects. Ruby nodded and gave a smile at Henry who shrugged. Emma and Regina arched their eyebrows at their son and giggled. The brunette with red streaked continued with her officiant monologue. 

“This time is for the vows of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. Now, you go first Regina.” Ruby stepped back and let them have some space. Regina nodded at the brunette officiant then looked at Emma and spoke in the gentle manners. 

“Emma Swan, when I saw you on my porch for the first time with our son, Henry. You finally broke my walls and gave me your beautiful smile that I had ever seen in my life. You came into my life and fought against me. I felt something unique about you and I never see anybody like you did to me. But this time, you came to my house and stood there on the porch then sang “Faith in Love.” It reminded me that I had no faith before you came in to find me a love. It’s all in there when I see myself standing and watching you sing out from your heart. You gave me a faith in love. I never felt that since I was with Daniel. I am thankful that I have you and Henry in my life. We are meant to be together since the beginning of our life. I have never, in all the years we’d been apart, been able to move on from you, to bring myself to stop loving you so deeply, so truly. You too have given me something no one else ever has before, unconditional love and family. Our son, has made our connection run deeper than ever before and you, Emma, you’ve given me all of you just as I have given you all of me. You are my life, you are the breath in my lungs, the warmth in my soul, the fullness of my heart. You are my twin soul, my one true love, and I have known from the moment I first laid my eyes on you that you were going to be my happy ending. I love you, Emma Swan, and I cannot wait to begin the rest of our lives together as your wife.” 

The people were crying from Regina’s love vows to her. Emma smiled at her and let her tears out. Mary Margaret cried in her husband’s arms. David sniffed and wiped his tears. Henry let his tears out from his eyes while he heard his brunette mom’s vows. Dr. Hopper pocketed out to Henry who looked up at him and grabbed the tissues from his therapist. Ruby held her tears. The bridesmaids wiped their tears but Kathryn continued to cry and whimpered. Fredrick decided to walk to Kathryn and gave tissues for her. Regina smiled widely and mouthed, “It’s your turn, dear.” 

Ruby nodded and spoke, “Emma, your vows.” The blonde cleared her throat and wiped her tears then continued to speak her vows. 

“Why am I still crying? Regina made me feel softer toward her. It was a little mess for me to speak out from my vows.” The blonde spoke. The people laughed at the hilarious joke. Regina rolled her eyes. Henry giggled. Again, The blonde spoke from her heart to tell her personal vows. 

“Regina Mills, when I first met you, my world stopped and I can’t stop looking at you because you are so beautiful in my eyes. You’re like something that I can’t reach anymore. I felt something magical from you but I was sure that something dragged me toward you and I can’t stop walking to your house or see you in your office. You were there and did your work as the mayor. I can’t believe that I am here with my family and friends included you and our son. You never fail to make me smile, to make me feel so loved, so cherished. You give me everything I have never had in my whole life and that is your unconditional love. I never thought that I had another chance at love. But in long time ago, I was young teenager to have a belief in love. I never knew that love really existed in our eyes until you came into my life to fight against me but you were there along with me. I just knew that it’s part of our lives to have our happy ending together. We have been through so much, together and apart, but it is everything that we’ve gone through that’s made us stronger, together as one. Our lives will never be perfect and we’ll have our moments, the good, the bad, everything in between, but in the end, I will always love you and you are it for me. I’ve always known that, felt it to be true in my heart. I knew it from the day I met you and I’ll know it until the day I die. I love you, Regina Mills, and I want nothing more than to live the rest of my life married to you.” 

Regina let her tears out while she heard Emma speaking on her vows. Mary Margaret wiped her tears and remembered the moment when she held Emma in her arms for the first time and now, she watched Emma in the mature life of adult. David squeezed her hands for a while. Henry smiled at the blonde mother who dragged him to home and knew that it’s their home now. Ruby stepped forward and nodded at Henry who had the rings for the ladies. Henry walked to the ladies and gave his mothers the rings then winked at them and walked back to the spot. Emma and Regina held their rings until Ruby said in her officiant. 

“Emma, do you take Regina Maria Mills to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust and respect her, laugh, and cry with her, love her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Will you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Emma spoke. Ruby moved on to Regina for other commitment to Emma. 

“Regina, do you take Emma Charlotte Swan, to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust and respect her, laugh and cry with her, love her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together. Will you give your hand, your heart, and your love, from the day forward for as long as you both shall live?” 

“I do.” Regina spoke. The brunette with red streak woman exhaled in the air and nodded at Emma who held the ring for Regina. 

“Emma, Please place this ring on her finger and repeat after me: Regina, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.” The blonde mimicked and slid the diamond wedding band on Regina’s left ring finger. The brunette looked down on her new wedding band and gaped in awe then looked up at Emma who smiled. Ruby cleared her throat and continued with Regina. 

“Regina, please place the ring on Emma’s finger and repeat after me: Emma, I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you.” The brunette mimicked in a gentle manner and slid a blue topaz wedding band on Emma’s left ring finger. Henry grinned in ear to ear. 

Ruby smiled at them and cleared her throat to announce next greeting. Henry waited until the wedding finished. Emma and Regina looked at each other and smiled widely. Mary Margaret and David smiled. The people were still crying in their spot. The brunette with red streaked woman spoke in her soft tone. 

“You have made your marriage vows to one another, witnessed by your friends and family. You have sealed your vows with the giving and receiving of these rings. So now, the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife.” 

Ruby stepped backward and spoke in excited tone, “You may kiss each other!” Emma and Regina laughed then finally pecked in the passionate kiss. The people cheered at them. Mary Margaret and David whistled at them. Henry bounced up and down on his spot. The brunette with red streaked woman said, “I welcome you to the newlyweds! Mrs. And Mrs. Swan-Mills! The cheers got loudly in the living room and the balcony. The musicians played for the ending of the wedding. Finally, Emma and Regina broke their kiss then looked around in the room and smiled widely at them. They kissed for one last time then ran toward to the doors for their alone time in the library. 

The wedding ended. The people were carrying their chairs to the music room for the reception. Mary Margaret and David walked to the doors of the library and waited for the ladies to finish their alone time for 30 minutes. Henry ran to the music room and checked on everything for few hours. Ruby and Granny decided to check on the food. Others helped them to carry the chairs to the music room. The musicians moved to the music room for more music. 

In the library, Emma and Regina embraced each other for a while and smiled. Regina broke apart and took a view on the blonde’s attire and continued. 

“You’re so gorgeous in your tuxedo suit. You are more like our son.” 

“You’re so beautiful in that dress. I can’t feel my heart anymore because it already exploded in the fireworks!” They laughed and kissed once more. 

“I can’t believe that we are married. Now you’re my Mrs. Swan-Mills.” The blonde spoke. 

“I know dear. I am yours now, Mrs. Swan-Mills.” The brunette purred into a sexy voice. It made Emma feel more arousal. They decided to have their kiss more deeper until they heard the knock on the doors. They broke the kiss then smiled at each other and intertwined their hands. They strode out from the library and saw Emma’s parents standing there and opened their arms for them to hug them. They did so and walked together to the music room. Mary Margaret and David came in and announced, “Please welcome our ladies, Mrs. Swan-Mills!” The ladies came in with their smiles at everyone. The people clapped at them. Henry ran toward them and embraced them tightly. 

“We are a family already. I love you moms!” He spoke. The ladies kissed on his forehead and released him into their embrace. Mary Margaret led the ladies to their seats in front of the stage and dance floor. Granny walked inside and announced, “Dinner time is here. Enjoy your meal. Congratulations Regina and Emma. I am proud of you. I love you both. May your love lead to each other for your rest of the life.” She blew the kiss to them and winked. The servers came to place on everyone’s table and left them for more food. They ate through their dinner, chatted with others and laughed at each other. Emma intertwined her wife’s hand all the way. Regina chatted with Kathryn for a while. Nova and Blue Fairy came to them and gave their congratulations then back to their seats. The reception went smoothly until Ruby appeared on the stage and announced. 

“Now, I see that you are enjoying your time since the wedding. Merry Christmas. Anyway, I’m going to introduce Emma Swan and her song for her wife. Come on Emma do your thing.” Emma giggled, got up and kissed on her wife’s lips once more then walked around the table and strode toward on the stage. Regina smiled widely and sipped her wine then watched her wife on the stage. Mary Margaret whispered to her husband about the song Emma was going to sing for her. David understood. Henry beamed. The musicians played Emma’s song in the soft tone and Emma sat down and played her guitar then sang in soulful tone and closed her eyes for a while. The song was “I Love The Way You Love Me.” by Eric Martin. The first verse came out from the blonde’s mouth. 

I like the feel of your name on my lips  
And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss  
The way that your fingers run through my hair  
And how your sip lingers even when you're not there

The people were swaying on their top body. Regina intertwined her hands then laid her chin on her hands and rested her elbows on the table. Kathryn smirked. Emma still closed her eyes, memorized the chords on the guitars and the music flowed through her ears. The second verse came out into a soft tone as she sang. 

And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh  
And how you enjoy your two hours bath  
And how you convinced me to dance in the rain  
With everyone watching, like we were insane

The blonde hummed, strummed on the guitar and opened her eyes to look at her brunette wife. Regina mouthed, ‘Yes dear, we were insane.’ Emma shook her head and giggled at the brunette wife. Henry smirked. The third verse came out as the musicians played in the sharp tone. 

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, soul completely  
I love the way you love me

Emma bobbed her head, played through the chords and heard the musicians playing in collaborations with her guitar. The people were watching Emma perform and whispered about her talent. Mary Margaret and David smiled. The fourth verse came out in a soulful tone as she sang. 

I like way that you sing sweet and low  
When they're playing our song on the radio  
And I like the innocent way that you cry  
At old time movies you've seen hundreds of time

Ruby bobbed her head; Granny held her hand on her chest and smiled at Emma. The blonde looked up at her parents who were smiling and winked. Regina followed the gaze of point from Emma to her parents and smiled widely. Kathryn squeezed the brunette’s shoulder and smiled. The fifth verse came out in sharp tone with soft voice from the blonde. 

But I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, soul completely

The blonde strummed her guitar solo and the violinist came up to stand next to Emma and played the piece of the violin solo. The people clapped toward the violinist for playing the piece. The seventh verse came out. 

So listen to me and I could list a million things  
I'd love to like about you  
But they all come down to one reason  
I could never live without you

Regina smirked widely at her son who was looking at her for a while. Henry blinked few times when he saw the smirk on the brunette’s face and came to pay attention to his blonde mother. Emma finally got her last verse to sing while she was playing on her guitar and the musicians realized that the song was finished as the blonde sang the word ‘me’ still.

I love the way you love me  
Strong and wild, slow and easy  
Heart and soul, soul completely  
I love the way you love me  
I love the way that you love me

The people clapped for Emma’s performance, Regina stood up and applauded for her blonde wife. Henry whistled. Emma bowed out and walked to place her guitar in the corner on the musicians’ area. Ruby beckoned the blonde to walk toward her in the center of the dance floor. She spoke in the gentle manner. 

“Regina, will you come to here with Emma for a minute?” Regina walked around the table and strode toward her blonde wife. They stood there for a while. Ruby smirked and continued, “We give you for the dance with the song, “Could I Have This Dance” by Anne Murray.” The brunette red streaked woman stepped away from the center and let them dance on their own. Emma extended her hand for Regina to reach it. She wrapped the brunette wife’s waist with her right arm. Regina held her right hand to intertwine with the blonde’s left hand and wrapped her left arm around on Emma’s shoulders. They danced in the slow dance as the back-up singers came on the stage. The back-up singers were Dr. Hopper, Leroy and David. The first verse came out from Leroy’s voice. 

I'll always remember the song they were playin'  
The first time we danced and I knew  
As we swayed to the music and held to each other  
I fell in love with you

Nova laughed at Leroy’s singing voice. The people cheered for Leroy. Emma and Regina looked at them and laughed. It moved to David for his second verse. It went out in the soul tone. 

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner then every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

David, Dr. Hopper and Leroy swayed their hips and snapped their fingers in the rhythms. The newlyweds smiled at the interaction of the boys on the stage. Mary Margaret covered her hand on her mouth while she watched her husband dancing on the stage. Henry burst in laughter while he watched them. Dr. Hopper came out to sing third verse. 

I'll always remember that magic moment  
When I held you close to me  
As we moved together, I knew forever  
You're all I'll ever need

Other boys joined the chorus for the two last verses of the song. The musicians played through the entire song. Ruby and Granny laughed. The music flowed in their ears. The people kept cheering for the boys on the stage. Emma and Regina swayed into their dance while watching the boys on the stage. 

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

The boys snapped their fingers and swayed sideways. Dr. Hopper whistled on his own. Leroy and David bobbed their heads until they continued to sing the last verse as the chorus to finish the song. 

Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner every night?  
When we're together it feels so right  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?

 

Finally, the song has come to an end, the people cheered for them to bow out on the stage. Emma and Regina came to them and embraced them. Ruby came upon the stage and smiled. The men went back to their seats. Emma and Regina walked toward their spot where they danced. Ruby announced about the wedding cake and let the newlyweds cut their wedding cake, the 2 tiers with the French Lace Roses fondants around on the cake and it was beautiful to make it. The photographer shot the pictures of every moment from the wedding to the reception then to the wedding cake cut. Regina and Emma scooped the cake piece then fed to each other until the blonde decided to scoop big cake then smacked on Regina’s side of the face. The brunette wife gaped in shock and did same thing to Emma. Finally, they laughed at their cake faces and kissed on the frosting lips together. Everyone clapped and Mary Margaret shooed the newlyweds to clean their faces in the bathroom then went back to the dance floor for more dancing and drinking.

The reception went great for everybody to enjoy their time until Ruby came upon the stage for the last time. Everybody went to their seats and paid attention to Ruby. The servers gathered the plates from the tables and left toward the kitchen for cleaning up in the kitchen then went back to the reception for the rest of the night. The brunette red streaked woman smiled at the newlyweds and spoke in good manners. Granny arched her eyebrows at her granddaughter’s announcement. 

“For this last time, to Emma and Regina, I am sure that you would enjoy this performance for the rest of the night. Again, congratulations to you both and I hope you cherish this one. Please give a welcome, the one and only Henry Swan-Mills with a song, “Thank You Mom” by Good Charlotte!” She indicated to the shaggy brunette boy in the tuxedo suit walked toward the stage from the corner near the studio. He smiled and spoke for himself. 

“Now, before I continue to do my performance. I am proud of my moms for marrying each other and have love for both of them. Also, I am so lucky to have them in my life since I dragged Emma back to home from Boston several years ago. Right now, I have two mothers who cherish me as their son. We went to the courthouse in Portland and I sneaked away to see the judge for changing my last name before they went to get married today. I got a certificate from the judge and I wanted to thank you to our judge who is here right now to witness on my moms’ wedding. Finally, to my moms, I love you both so much and thank you for taking care of me. You’re the part of my puzzle to have our happy ending together. For everyone, who came to see my moms to get married and witness their happiness. Please give them some applause. “ He blew the kiss to his moms in the front of the stage and walked to the piano on the center of the stage. 

Emma gaped in awe when she saw Henry sitting down on the piano bench. Regina raised her eyebrows to the hairline. Their son looked at his moms and smiled sheepishly. Everyone laughed at the boy on the piano bench. The musicians got a nod from him and played the song. 

Henry reached his hands on the piano keys, danced through the keys and bobbed his head while playing the song for his moms. He looked up at his moms, smiled at them and sang in his beautiful voice as the first verse came out at same time. The music flowed in the room to fill with the love. He looked down on the piano keys as he was playing on the notes. Mary Margaret and David hung their jaw open when they saw their grandson playing on the piano. The moms gaped in awe. 

Always, always and forever  
Always, always and forever

Everyone were silent as the music flowed in their ears. The musicians played along as Henry was gliding his hands on the piano keys. He sang on the second verse as he was still playing. 

I'm sitting here, I'm thinking back  
To a time when I was young  
My memory is clear as day  
I'm listening to the dishes clink  
You were downstairs, you would sing  
Songs of praise

Ruby smirked at the newlyweds and looked at Henry for a while. He closed his eyes, memorized the piano keys as he played on his third verse to sing. It was very deeper for his voice. 

And all the times we laughed with you  
And all the times that you stayed true to us  
Now we'll say

The shaggy brunette boy opened his eyes and looked at his moms with the love. The moms held their tears and remembered the moments with their son in several years ago. Mary Margaret and David did same thing as the newlyweds. Everyone smiled at the brunette boy. He played on his fourth verse as he sang in soft and sharp tone. 

I said I thank you, I'll always thank you  
More than you would know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, I'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you  
That you're beautiful forever  
Always, always and forever

Emma and Regina intertwined their hands while watching their son playing on the piano and singing for them. It was very emotional for them to see the performance. In their hearts, they knew that they loved him as they cherished the moments with him. He played on fifth verse as the violinist came upon the stage to play on the piece on solo. 

You were my mom, you were my dad  
The only thing I ever had was you, it's true  
And even when the times got hard  
You were there to let us know that we'd get through

In his voice, it went into soul tone while he was playing and everyone were on their tears. Ruby and Granny looked at each other and smiled then embraced together to watch him on the piano. The musicians played deep tone and Henry smiled on his sixth verse as he sang. 

You showed me how to be a man  
You taught me how to understand the things people do  
You showed me how to love my God  
You taught me that not everyone knows the truth

Some people were laughing and knew it was true for him to have a good life with his moms. Emma and Regina nodded at him. Mary Margaret smirked. David laughed a bit little. Henry played on the piano for a while until he sang on seventh verse. 

And I thank you, I'll always thank you  
More than you will know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, I'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you

Blue Fairy and Nova were crying. Leroy comforted them for a while. Dr. Hopper smiled at the newlyweds who were watching him. Henry paid attention to his hands on the piano keys while he was playing on his eighth verse. 

That you will live forever  
Forever and ever  
Forever and ever

Mary Margaret and David glanced over at each other and smiled at the moment when Henry was grinning while he was gliding on the piano keys. Ruby bobbed her head for a while. Emma and Regina watched him like they were in heavens. The ninth verse came out in the deep and sharp tone.

Said I thank you, we'll always thank you  
More than you will know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, we'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you

Finally, he played for his last verse of the entire song and memorized the notes without messing it up. He smiled at his moms who were on their tears and knew it was a perfect song for them with his gratitude of growing up in their life. He sang for the last time as he finished playing with a bang. The musicians kept playing until the song ended. 

I thank you, we'll always thank you  
More than you would know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, we'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you  
That you will live forever

Henry finished his piece; everyone stood and applauded him with loud cheers. Emma and Regina got up then walked toward Henry who bowed out on the stage. They embraced him into a love hug and kissed on his forehead. They knew that it was great by their son and can’t believe that Henry did it for all. Everyone smiled. The photographer came to the Swan-Mills Family for more photo-shoot together in the reception area then in the living room for the rest of the night. The reception has to come to an end with their good nights and congratulations for the family of Swan-Mills. 

Finally, everyone went home and it left the Swan-Mills family at their new home. Regina and Emma looked up at the clock, it was 12:30am and kissed each other into a passionate and chaise kiss. They decided to go bed and Henry kissed on his moms’ cheek then left to go bed. The wedding and reception went successfully. Emma and Regina finally got married and looked forward to their life into their rest of the life with their son, Henry Mills. They were excited to have new moments together as Swan-Mills family.


End file.
